


Nuestra Historia

by feathersLc



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Other, Romance, majolina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersLc/pseuds/feathersLc
Summary: "Soy mujer." Fueron esas dos simples palabras la que desencadenarían el fin de un matrimonio pero el inicio de algo mucho mejor.Esta es la historia de Paulina y María José desde que ella le dijo que era mujer.
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. A wake-up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este es el primer fanfic que creo desde que tengo uso de razón, so please bear with me. Amo la historia majolina, pero al igual que ustedes siento que hay muuuchas cosas que faltaron por descubrir. Esto es lo que yo me imagino. Quiero hacer las cosas cronológicamente por eso decidí iniciar desde el "soy mujer" y partir de ahí. Van a haber partes que saldrán de mi imaginación pero siempre guiándome de las pistas que nos da la serie, y otras que están sacadas literalmente de los capítulos.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _No, no era cierto._ No podía respirar y sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Quería retroceder el tiempo. Esta mañana estaba todo tan normal. Quizás demasiado. Ambos se habían despertado temprano como todos los días y habían desayunado con su hijo como todos los días. Quizás sí, se habían vuelto un poco rutinarias sus vidas; pero eso no quería decir que no fuesen los más felices del mundo. _Al menos ella sí lo era._ Era sábado y aunque quería disfrutar de la mañana con ellos, tenía que resolver un asunto de la florería; así que cogió al niño, y se despidió de su esposo con un beso y un “te amo”. Él luego la alcanzaría para almorzar con toda la familia reunida. El asunto no era complicado, por lo que lo resolvió súper rápido. Su papá aprovechó que Virginia había salido un momento y se acercó para hablar sobre la otra “casa de las flores”. Estaban a punto de revisar los estados financieros, cuando se dio cuenta que no había traído el documento que contenía todo eso; así que regresó a la casa. De paso aprovechaba para darle otro beso a su esposo. Realmente lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él. Por eso, le dolía lo que estaba viendo. Su esposo se encontraba dentro del walking closet, sentado frente a ella, con una falda y probándose unos tacones. _Sus_ tacones. Quería salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que esto sucedería, le hubiese dado más caricias y más besos, los mejores de su vida. Quizás de esa manera podría haber evitado lo que estaba presenciando. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

― José María… ― finalmente logró exhalar su nombre. Él inmediatamente se levantó sorprendido. Se suponía que estaba solo. Ella no debía estar ahí.

― ¡Paulina!

― ¿Qué haces…? ― Susurró.

―Creo que tenemos que hablar. ― respondió nervioso, tratando de arreglar la situación.

― No. ― susurró cortante. Poco a poco estaba saliendo de su estado de shock, y definitivamente no quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

― Soy mujer.

― No.

― Paulina, déjame explicarte. ― dijo intentando acercarse.

― No. ― Paulina se alejó y, como en autopiloto, se dirigió a su escritorio para recoger el documento.

― Paulina, en serio debemos hablar.

― No.

― Paulina, por favor. ― suplicó él. Sin embargo, ella no hizo caso y rápidamente salió de la habitación. No quería escucharlo porque si lo hacía rompería en llanto, y no quería darle ese gusto. Estaba demasiado enojada, pero sobre todo dolida. Solo quería salir de la casa lo más pronto posible.

― Pauli- ― En ese momento sonó el celular de ella. Era su padre. Paulina tomó un respiro tratando de calmarse y le lanzó una mirada fulminante como advirtiéndole de que no dijera ni una palabra.

_“¿Aló, pa-pá?”_

_“¿Mi amor, ya vienes? Es que tu mamá acaba de llamar y me dijo que ya estaba regresando. Y tú sabes… no quiero que descubra sobre la otra ‘casa’…”_

_“Ay, pa-pá. Sí, ya estoy yendo…”_

_“Ok, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? Te escucho un poco rara.”_

_“Sí, pa-pá. No te preocupes. Ya nos vemos. Adiós.”_ Inmediatamente colgó. Si seguía hablando su papá iba sospechar más y le hería preguntas que no quería responder.

― Ya me voy. ― dijo sin mirarlo y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa.

― Joder, Pau. Que tenemos que hablar. ― replicó él frustrado, y en un impulso le cogió el brazo justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la puerta. _Grave error._

― ¡He dicho que no! ¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a la casa de mi mamá que no te quiero ver! ― gritó. La ira sonrojaba sus mejillas. Por fin había soltado un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo. Podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos; pero antes de que una de ellas se escapara, se volteó y le dio un portazo.

Fue corriendo hasta su camioneta; y, con manos temblorosas, cogió las llaves y la encendió. Cuando por fin se encontraba en la carretera y lejos de esa casa que ahora contenía recuerdos y sueños rotos, pudo dejar salir esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo _. "Soy mujer... soy mujer..."_ retumbaba constantemente en su cabeza. Muchas preguntas se formaban en ella. ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Desde cuándo le ha mentido? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¿Qué le va a decir a su familia? ¿a Brunito? _"Brunito..."_ Susurró. Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza y nublaron su visión. Su pobre niño. ¿Qué le va a decir ahora? Si ni siquiera ella entiende lo que está pasando. ¿Es que acaso él no pensó en las consecuencias de su decisión? ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su familia? No podía más...

De pronto, escuchó fuertemente el sonido de un claxon. Un coche venía en dirección contraria. Ella abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente movió el volante para intentar esquivarlo. Luego frenó en seco. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente. Y eso fue lo que destruyó el poco de control que aún tenía.

―¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ― gritó de dolor, tratando de expulsar todo lo que sentía. Luego, comenzó a golpear el volante con todas sus fuerzas. ―¡Mier-daaa! ― gritó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Y lloró. Lloró por una vida de mentiras. Lloró por aquel niño, del cual su mundo estaba a punto de destruir. Lloró por el final de un matrimonio. Lloró por el amor que aún sentía. _Simplemente lloró._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahí está. Mi primer fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! Si tienen alguna recomendación, escribanme. Pero, please be kind ;)  
> No sé cuándo lo actualizaré ya que apenas lo he escrito, pero trataré de no hacerles esperar demasiado. ;)
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	2. Denial

Hace ya varios minutos que Paulina había llegado, pero aún no se atrevía a salir de la camioneta. Tenía miedo. No quería ver a su familia en estos momentos. Si su padre, con solo escuchar su voz, pudo notar que algo pasaba, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si la vieran así. Ya había dejado de llorar a la mitad del trayecto, pero sus ojos aún se notaban un poco rojos e hinchados. Intentó realizar unos ejercicios de respiración para poder calmarse; pero podía sentir cómo la ansiedad y el pánico comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. _Sus pastillas._ _¿Dónde estaban sus pastillas? ¿Por qué no las había tomado?_ Desde que ingresó a la universidad y se hizo cargo de la florería comenzó a sufrir esos ataques; por eso tomaba el tafil. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a José María ya casi no lo consumía. Él siempre la ayudaba a buscar una solución a sus problemas, aun cuando ella se negaba a pedir ayuda. _¿Quién diría que sería él la razón por la que volvería a engancharse con el tafil?_

Una vez que logró calmarse, reaplicó su maquillaje y se acomodó el cabello. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire, cogió sus cosas, y finalmente salió. Era momento de ocultar sus emociones y hacerse la fuerte. Era momento de ser Paulina de la Mora, la indestructible, la que podía sola con todo y solucionaba los problemas de los demás. Lo único que pedía era no encontrarse con su…

― ¡Mamá! Ho-hola. ― dijo sorprendida y escondió inmediatamente los papeles. Su padre la miró un poco avergonzado. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella esconderle la verdad a su mamá.

― Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde estabas? Quería hablarte sobre los Balvanera.

― ¿Pasó algo con ellos?

― No, tranquila. Solo quería comentarte que estuvieron encantadísimos con los arreglos que preparaste y que te daban las gracias.

― Ay, qué bueno. Me da gusto por ellos. ― dijo mientras miraba por todos lados buscando a su hijo. ― Oye, papi, ¿y Brunito?

― Está con Julián en su habitación, mi amor. ― respondió Ernesto, mirándola extraña.

― Bueno voy a verlo. ― Paulina esquivó su mirada y se retiró.

― Mija, no se demoren. Ya vamos a almorzar. ― Logró escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su madre.

Ya quería que se terminara el día. Toda la semana si es posible. _¿Por qué cuándo uno quiere que el tiempo pase volando es cuando más se demora?_ Lo único bueno en este momento era su niño, Brunito. La luz de sus ojos. No podía creer lo rápido que estaba creciendo. Aún recuerda cuando era pequeño y amaba jugar con ella, ahora paraba metido en su celular, jugando no sé qué. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando lo vio bien entretenido con tu tío explicándole cómo funcionaba uno de sus tantos videojuegos.

― Hola, July ― saludó a su hermano para hacer notar su presencia.

― ¡Pau, por fin llegas! La neta que tu hijo tiene muchas cosas en su celular... Bueno voy a ver que están haciendo abajo. ― La abrazó y se fue. La verdad era que quería ver si había llegado Diego, el asesor financiero y amigo íntimo de la familia. No le había dicho a nadie pero tenía un _pequeño_ crush con él.

― Hola, ma. ― Brunito la miró y sonrió.

― Ay, mi cielo. Mi niño bello. ― susurró y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza y aspiró su perfume. Estar con su hijo siempre la relajaba y eliminaba de su mente cualquier problema que estuviera enfrentando. Él la recibió con mucha alegría e intentó acurrucarse. Ya tenía diez años, casi once, pero estar en los brazos de su mamá siempre sería su lugar favorito. Obviamente, no lo haría en público, especialmente frente a sus amigos porque pues tenía una reputación que mantener. Pero, estando en casa, no tenía por qué hacerse el niño grande. Así que simplemente disfrutó el momento. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasado varios minutos su mamá seguía sin soltarlo.

― Mamá… ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, mi cielo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Porque llevamos mucho tiempo abrazados y me estás asfixiando.

― ¡Ay, lo siento mi vida! Es que te extrañé mucho. ― Paulina suspiró y lo soltó rápidamente.

― Ay, mamá. Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana. ― Bruno rodó los ojos y soltó una risa.

― ¡Ay, ya lo sé! ¿Pero no puede una madre abrazar al niño más hermoso que ha tenido? ― ella sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete. _Y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro…_

― Mamaaaaaaaa ― se quejó Bruno intentando librarse. Abrazos aceptaba. Besos ya no. Por un momento aparentó estar molesto pero la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro inmediatamente lo delató. Nunca podría enojarse con ella. La amaba demasiado.

― Bueno, bueno. Está bien. Vamos que Delia ya sirvió el almuerzo. Y si no nos apuramos tu abuela va a subir gritando. ― Rio y le guiñó un ojo. Luego, le dio un último beso en su cabeza y ambos salieron de la habitación.

― ¡Vaya, hasta que por fin bajan! ¡Ya iba a ir a buscarlos! ― Virginia dijo exasperada.

― Ay, mamá. ― Paulina puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a su hijo como diciéndole “te lo dije”. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa de cómplices al saber lo predecible que podía ser la matriarca a veces.

― Brunito, ve a lavarte las manos, mi vida.

― Sí, abuela. ― respondió él sonriendo y fue corriendo al baño.

Ya cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa surgió la pregunta que Paulina había estado evitando.

― Paulina, ¿y dónde está José María? ¿Por qué no ha llegado? ― Preguntó Virginia mientras se servía un poco de ensalada.

― Ah… Jo-José María tuvo una emergencia con uno de sus casos y por eso no podrá venir. Pero les manda saludos. ― Paulina dijo lo más normal posible. No quería que descubrieran que estaba mintiendo, especialmente su hijo. Pero él simplemente levantó los hombros y siguió comiendo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las emergencias de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, así era su trabajo.

― Ay, Paulina. Yo no sé por qué te casaste, si ese marido tuyo solo para trabajando.

― Ay, mamá… ― susurró ella molesta. Sabía que su esposo no era santo de su devoción pero no tenía por qué expresarse así frente a su hijo.

Ernesto apresuradamente cogió la mano de su esposa y con la mirada le pidió que dejara el tema.

― ¿Qué? Ay, mija. Yo solo digo que debería estar más presente.

― Ya mamá, por favor.

Los siguientes minutos fueron demasiado incómodos. Todos estaban callados. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos. Sin embargo, Bruno, como todo niño, pronto se cansó de eso y comenzó a platicar con todos. Poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo para dar paso a las risas y quejas de Julián y Brunito cada vez que compartían un momento vergonzoso de cuando eran pequeños. Atrás había quedado el nombre de José María.

Pronto todos terminaron de almorzar y se esparcieron por los distintos lugares de la casa. Paulina, al ver que su hijo estaba entretenido con sus tíos, aprovechó para salir a caminar un momento por los jardines y despejar así su mente. Estaba tan distraída con el paisaje que no se dio cuenta que su papá la había seguido.

― Paulina, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

― ¡Papá, qué bárbaro! Me asustaste… Sí, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

― Paulina… Sé que algo me estás ocultando. Lo noté desde el momento en que te llamé por teléfono. ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

― Ay, papá… ― suspiró ella dándose por vencido ― Ahora no por favor… Te prometo que muy pronto lo haré, pero ahora no, ¿Sí?

― Está bien, mi amor. Solo recuerda que te quiero mucho y que me preocupo por ti. Cualquier cosa que estés atravesando, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Juntos podremos resolverlo. ― dijo Ernesto mientras la abrazaba.

― Lo sé, papi… lo sé.

― ¿Sabes que eres mi hija favorita, verdad? ― ella no dijo nada pero la sintió asentir en su pecho. ― Solo no se lo digas a tus hermanos porque luego se resienten.

― Ay, papá ― Paulina soltó una risa y se alejó un poco. ― Papá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

― Sí, mi amor. Lo que tú quieras.

― ¿Se puede quedar hoy Brunito con ustedes? ― Realmente no quería que su hijo presenciara lo que iba a pasar hoy en su casa. Pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones. _Ay, José María…_

Al final no necesitó darlas porque su papá pareció entender todo completamente.

― Sí, por supuesto. Todo el tiempo que necesites.

― Solo será esta noche, pero igual gracias. Yo mañana paso a recogerlo. ― dijo Paulina y se retiró para despedirse de su hijo. _Era momento de enfrentar la realidad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el update vino más pronto de lo que pensé. Espero les guste. El siguiente capítulo será la enfrentación entre Paulina y José María. ¿Qué pasará? 
> 
> Comentarios y recomendaciones son bien recibidos.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	3. The truth hurts

Cuando José María escuchó ese portazo sintió que su vida se iba. Jamás quiso que su esposa se enterara de esa manera. Por mucho tiempo había estado buscando el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad; pero nunca llegó. Ahora estaba seguro que había destruido su matrimonio, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando qué hacer. Sabía que su esposa no iba a regresar en muchas horas y no podía ir a buscarla porque no quería causar más problemas. Así que sacó una botella de vino, una copa, y encendió un cigarrillo. Luego, cogió el álbum de fotos de su familia y se dirigió al sofá de la sala.

Mientras observaba detalladamente cada una de las fotos comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con ella. Era como si el rollo de una película había comenzado a girar y no había manera de detenerla. Recordó el día en que la conoció, y todos sus encuentros y besos robados lejos de la mirada desaprobatoria de Virginia de La Mora. Su suegra nunca había sido mala con él, pero tampoco fue la más buena. Al principio, no dijo nada porque pensaba que la relación era pasajera. _Algo del momento_. Sin embargo, cuando vio que lo de ellos iba en serio comenzó a criticar todo sobre él. _Que era extranjero, que no venía de una familia de renombre, que no tenía dinero, y muchas otras cosas más._ Eso sí, Paulina siempre lo defendió y le expresó que esas cosas no le importaban.

Cuando decidió pedir su mano en matrimonio, ella y su familia fueron los más felices del mundo. Incluso Virginia estuvo emocionada, y eso le sorprendió. Aunque claro, no duró mucho tiempo porque luego quiso tomar el control de toda la organización de la boda y él no estuvo muy de acuerdo. Llenó la casa de las cosas y los arreglos más caros que pudieran existir, e invitó a más de ochocientas personas que ni siquiera conocía. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero. Recién estaba por terminar su carrera de derecho y no había ahorrado mucho. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar un préstamo que luego iría pagando poco a poco. Sin embargo, todo eso se le olvidó cuando finalmente vio el rostro de su amada al llegar al altar. Estaba tan hermosa. Nadie podía compararse con ella. Luego llegó Brunito, y la matriarca decidió hacer una tregua y levantar la bandera de la paz. No se convertiría automáticamente en la más cariñosa porque pues no era su estilo; pero si se encargaría de que sus interacciones sean lo más amigable y respetuosa posible. Todo con tal de que su nieto sea el niño más feliz de este mundo. Y sí que lo fue. Estuvo siempre rodeado de mucho amor, y nunca permitió que sus miedos e inseguridades lo dañaran.

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varias horas y había anochecido. De pronto, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta; así que rápidamente apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie.

― Paulina… ― suspiró aliviado. Ella levantó la mirada pero rápidamente se volteó y fue a dejar sus llaves en la mesa. ― ¿y Brunito…?

― Se quedó a dormir en casa de mi mamá ― respondió fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

― Que bueno porque necesitamos hablar. Tengo que explicarte lo que pas-

― Ahora no, José María. Pensé que iba a poder con esto pero no es así. ¡Es que ni siquiera puedo verte! Mejor me voy a mi habitación.

― No, Paulina. Ya en la mañana te negaste y te dejé. Pero esta vez no. Vamos a hablar. ― respondió firme. Si quería solucionar las cosas no podía dejar que su esposa guardara todo lo que sentía y evadiera la realidad. Aun cuando eso los terminara lastimando.

― ¿Perdón? ― dijo levantando una ceja. ― O sea que tú ocasionas todo esto y ahora ¿me vienes a dar órdenes? ¡Qué descaro el tuyo!

― No, Paulina, no lo quise decir de esa manera. Pero entiéndeme… es que tampoco es fácil para mí. ― suplicó

― Que no es… ¡¿Qué no es fácil para ti?! Ay, no pues _perdón_ … discúlpame por no poder procesar el dolor que TÚ has causado, y no haberte felicitado por tu salida del closet. Si quieres armamos una fiesta y le cuentas a la familia cómo me viste la cara de idiota. ― dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo y amargura. José María simplemente soltó unas lágrimas. _Se le estaba saliendo de las manos._

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― preguntó Paulina cortante.

― ¿Qué…?

― ¿Desde cuándo sabes qué eres “ _mujer”_? ― preguntó haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas en el aire.

― Paulina… ― le dolía que se expresara así; pero no quería responder porque sabía que lo que iba a decir eliminaría definitivamente la poca esperanza que tenía de salvar su matrimonio _._

― NO. Tú querías hablar pues ¡hablemos! ¿Desde cuándo me has engañado? ― Él simplemente la miró. ― ¡Responde, carajo!

―…D-Desde antes de venir a México… ― dijo en voz baja. Ella lo miró sorprendida y traicionada a la vez. ― ¡Pero déjame explicarte!

― ¡O SEA QUE ME MENTISTE TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡TODA NUESTRA RELACIÓN HA SIDO UNA FARSA!

― ¡No, Paulina, no es así! ¡Por favor déjame explicarte! ― suplicó desesperado. Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchó y siguió gritando.

― ¡SOLO ME UTILIZASTE PARA CUBRIR TUS PREFERENCIAS! ¡Y YO COMO IDIOTA CREYÉNDOTE TODO!

― ¡No, Paulina, eso no es cierto!

― ¡¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA?! ¡CLARO, Y LUEGO LLEGÓ BRUNITO Y AHORA SÍ, TU SECRETO ESTARÍA SEGURO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡ES QUE JAMÁS TE IMPORTAMOS!

― ¡NO, ESO SI QUE NO, PAULINA! ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR QUE PONGAS EN DUDA MI AMOR POR MI HIJO! ― la señaló furioso. Jamás se imaginó que ella pensaría así de él. Creía que después de más de diez años juntos había demostrado cuánto amaba a Brunito.

― ¡AY, POR BRUNITO SÍ! ¡¿Y YO QUÉ?! ¡TE ENTREGUÉ MI VIDA, JOSÉ MARÍA! ¡TE ENTREGUÉ MI CORAZÓN! ― Paulina rompió en llanto.

― Paulina, por favor. ¡Yo sí te amo! ― gritó él también rompiendo en llanto.

― ¡YA DEJA DE MENTIR, POR FAVOR! ― esta vez fue ella la que suplicó.

Paulina ya no podía más. Se sentía destrozada. El hombre que amaba había jugado con ella. Todo se estaba derrumbando y no había forma de arreglarlo. Se sentía débil, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, y estaba comenzando a ver todo borroso.

― ¿Paulina…? ― dijo extrañado al ver que su mujer había comenzado a masajearse la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba de dónde sostenerse. ― ¿Paulina qué pasa? ¡PAULINA! ― gritó asustado y la cogió juntos antes de que cayera al suelo.

José María inmediatamente la cargó y la acostó delicadamente en el sofá de la sala. Luego fue corriendo hasta el baño para buscar algodón y alcohol; y después a la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua. Estaba muy preocupado. No sabía por qué su mujer se había desmayado, aunque podía suponer que era por todo el estrés y la acumulación de emociones que estaba enfrentando. Se sentía demasiado culpable. Si algo le pasara no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Una vez que tenía todas las cosas, fue corriendo hasta ella y comenzó a mover lentamente el algodón ya bañado en alcohol sobre su nariz.

― Vamos, cariño, despierta. Déjame ver tus hermosos ojos, por favor. Si quieres sígueme gritando, pero por favor despierta. ― le suplicó mientras que con una mano despejaba su rostro de cualquier cabello que la ocultaba.

Después de varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, Paulina comenzó a moverse.

―mmm… ¿Qué pasó…? ― preguntó desorientada e intentó sentarse.

― Te desmayaste… ― dijo en voz baja y le entregó el vaso con agua. Ella lo aceptó agradecida.

― ¿Por qué…?

― ¿N-No recuerdas…?

― Ahora sí. ― de pronto respondió fría, mirando fijamente algo frente a ella. José María volteó para saber de qué se trataba; y descubrió que se había olvidado de guardar el álbum de fotos y eso era lo que estaba viendo. _Oh oh…_

― ¿Qué hace eso ahí? ― preguntó, sin poder apartar la mirada.

―… mmm lo había sacado antes de que tú llegaras…

― ¿Para qué? ¿Para restregarme en la cara que todo había sido una mentira? ― preguntó con sarcasmo.

― ¡Nooo! Paulina, yo te amo. En eso nunca te he mentido.

― No, ¿sabes qué? ― dijo furiosa y cogió el álbum. ― ¡Estoy hasta la madre de ti! ― se puso de pie ― ¡Porque esto nunca fue verdadero! ― le señaló cada una de las fotos donde salían ellos dos. ― ¡Sí lo hubiese sido, habrías sido honesto conmigo! ¿Ves esta mujer de acá? ― señaló la foto de su boda ― Pues esta mujer te amaba con toda su alma. Creía todo lo que le decías. ¡Confiaba en ti! Pero ¿qué crees? ¡Ya no existe! Así que, ¿para qué tenerlo? ¿Para qué tener un recuerdo de algo que nunca existió? ― preguntó con una mirada que indicaba que iba a cometer una locura.

― ¿A-a qué te refieres…?

― A esto… ― dijo fríamente y tiró el álbum en la chimenea.

― ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ― gritó y rápidamente cogió el atizador e intentó sacarlo. ― ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ― preguntó furioso al ver que a pesar de que había salvado el álbum, varias partes estaban quemadas.

― Ya te dije. Porque nada de eso fue cierto. ― hizo una mueca de desinterés y encogió los hombros.

― ¡JODER, PAULINA, YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTOY HASTA EL COÑO DE QUE NO ME CREAS! ¡QUE TE HAYA DICHO QUE ERA MUJER NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TE AME Y QUE LO NUESTRO HAYA SIDO UNA FARSA PORQUE NO LO FUE! ¡Y SI DICIENDOTELO NO ME CREES PUES ESPERO QUE ESTO SÍ! ― la cogió fuertemente del cuello y la besó. Estaba harto de que no le creyera. Ya no quería discutir, solo quería amarla.

Aquel beso estuvo lleno de amor, pasión y lujuria. Ambos luchaban por ver quien obtenía el control. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro buscando de dónde aferrarse. Por un momento solo eran ellos dos antes de las mentiras y el dolor. Eran como dos almas que se encontraban después de tanto tiempo. _Era como el día de su luna de miel…_ Y tristemente fue ese recuerdo lo que hizo que ella regresara a la realidad y se alejara abruptamente de él. Ambos intentaron recuperar la respiración. Paulina no podía creer que la había besado y que ella había respondido de inmediato. Odiaba que su cuerpo la había traicionado. Pero más lo odiaba a él. Estaba tan furiosa que le dio una bofetada.

― ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ¿ME OYES?!

― Está bien, perdóname. Pero es que tienes que creerme. ¡Yo te amo, coño!

― ¡YA CALLATE! ― gritó ella, y sin pensarlo le aventó un cenicero, al cual luego le siguieron floreros, portarretratos, vasos, y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. ― ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOO! ― gritaba llorando mientras José María intentaba esquivar los objetos.

Cuando Paulina ya no tenía que más tirarle, corrió hasta él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

― ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE TE AMO! ― admitió sollozando.

― Paulina… ― susurró con el corazón destrozado e intentó abrazarla.

― ¡NO! ― se alejó. ― ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! ― cogió sus cosas y se las tiró ― ¡VETE!

― Paulina, por favor… ― suplicó mientras recogía su celular y su billetera. Ella comenzó a empujarlo hasta la puerta.

― ¡NO! ¡LARGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER! ― dio un último empujón, y finalmente logró que terminara con ambos pies fuera de la casa. ― ¡SE ACABÓ¡ ¿ME OISTE? ¡SE ACABÓ! ― gritó por última vez y le aventó la puerta en la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí les va otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora pero he estado trabajando en varios capítulos al mismo tiempo. Crazy, right?! Anyway, se vienen capítulos algo intensos. Amo el drama por si no se dieron cuenta 😏jajaja
> 
> Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quise dejarles esto como un regalo adelantado ;) Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Btw sigo super emocionada por los últimos en vivo de Ceci!!! I mean, primero el video pixeleado, luego con el guapo de Paco, y luego ese grito 😏 cuando leyó el cuento. COME ON!! no puedo superarlo!! Bueno ya me voy antes de que enloquezca más. Bye!
> 
> XOXO  
> STEF


	4. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! aquí les dejo otro capitulo más de esta historia. Les cuento que cada capítulo tiene una canción que me sirvió de inspiración, y las empezaré a colocar. El de este es "por qué me fui a enamorar" de Mon Laferte versión en vivo(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yiHp6KW4oE); y es especial porque es la que estará sonando durante el encuentro de Paulina y José María. 
> 
> Bueno, ya sin alargarla más, porque este capítulo ya lo está, les dejo leer. Disfrútenlo!

Bruno sabía que algo estaba pasando con sus padres. _Pues si no era tonto…_ A veces le ofendía que pensaran que sí lo era, o que era muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas. Y quizás puede que sí, pero no cuando se trataba de su familia. Hace dos semanas que su papá no se aparecía por la casa, y aunque su mamá le haya dicho que estaba de viaje, estaba muy seguro de que eso no era cierto. Sin embargo, no tenía el coraje para acercarse a ella y descubrir la verdad. No porque le tenga miedo, sino porque no quería lastimarla. Y es que tampoco era ciego ni sordo. Sabía que lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, la estaba afectando enormemente por más que delante de él intentara hacerse la fuerte y actuar como si todo estuviese normal. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él siempre se paraba a medianoche detrás de su puerta y la escuchaba llorar. Se sentía tan impotente de verla así y no saber cómo ayudarla. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar hacerla reír todos los días y actuar como si nada pasara.

Sin embargo, hoy no podía hacerlo. Había tenido una pesadilla y por más que trataba no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Parecía tan real, que de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. No podía contárselo a su mamá porque ella había formado parte de aquel horrible sueño. Además no podía ir corriendo hasta ella para que lo calmara. ¡Ya no era un niño!

― ¡Brunooooooooooo! ― gritó Paulina, haciendo que diera un sobresalto y botara la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su mamá ya había bajado a desayunar.

― ¡Ay, mi cielo, lo siento! No quise asustarte. ― dijo ella tratando de ocultar una risa.

― Mamaaaaaaa, ¿quieres matarme o qué? ― Él se quejó mientras recogía la cuchara e intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón.

― Ay, Brunito, no exageres. Además, llevo hablándote desde hace rato pero ni caso me hacías. Pues, ¿en qué andas pensando, niño?

― En nada, mamá. Olvídalo… ― murmuró entre dientes.

― Uy, no dormimos muy bien anoche, ¿eh?

― Lo mismo digo… ― replicó sarcásticamente. No necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber que debajo de sus ojos se escondían unas ojeras cubiertas con maquillaje.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Yo he dormido perfectamente bien para que lo sepas. ― dijo cruzando los brazos.

― Sí, claro…

― A ver, Brunito, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo. Tú sabes que no me gusta que me hables así

― Lo siento… Perdóname, mamá. ― suspiró abatido. Se suponía que debía hacerla reír no enojar. Definitivamente esa pesadilla le arruinó el día.

― Mi cielo… ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Entre nosotros no hay secretos, ¿recuerdas? ― dijo ella preocupada mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

― Ja. Eso mismo pensaba yo. Pero, no te preocupes que yo me sigo haciendo el tonto y tú sigues haciendo como que no pasa nada. ― dijo molesto mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que había dejado escapar. ― Mejor me voy a alistar mi mochila que se nos hace tarde. ― rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

El trayecto a la escuela fue muy incómodo. Bruno seguía molesto y no le dirigió la palabra; y Paulina… bueno ella estaba muy pensativa y a la vez nerviosa. Había analizado todo lo pasado y estaba comenzando a entender las indirectas. Sin embargo, aún no estaba lista para _esa_ conversación; así que tampoco habló. Y luego ya ni pudo despedirse porque apenas llegaron a su destino, Bruno salió corriendo y no miró atrás.

― Ay, mi niño… ― susurró triste. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole porque quizás también podría perderlo a él; y eso sí no podría soportar. ¿Pero cómo le haría? ¿Cómo le diría la verdad sin lastimarlo?

― Espera… ay, ¿y yo por qué tengo que hacerlo? Que lo haga José María. Claro, si él causó esto pues que sea él quien hable con Brunito, ¿no? ― dijo para sí. Sabía que eso era un poco cobarde de su parte pues ambos eran los padres, pero no quería estar presente en esa conversación. Aquello sería como revivir aquel momento y simplemente no podía. Así que no, lo va a hacer él y asunto arreglado. Aunque… había un pequeñísimo detalle que casi olvidaba. Para que eso sucediera, primero debía llamarle y ser ella la que conversara con él… Y esa era otra situación de la cual tampoco estaba lista. Por eso, ignoraba sus llamadas, y lo evadía cuando él intentaba buscarla.

― Ay, qué horror. ¿Ahora qué hago? ―se preguntó mientras manejaba.

― _Pues nada. Dejar de hacerte pendeja y enfrentar la realidad_ ― le respondió una voz.

― ¿Q-Quién dijo eso? ― preguntó sorprendida. Se suponía que estaba sola.

― _Pues yo, pendeja. Ahora no te hagas la loca y llámalo._ ― Le ordenó aquella voz, que ahora provenía de atrás. Paulina abruptamente detuvo el auto y volteó. Lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Era ella misma, solo que con una ropa más relajada y por lo visto más atrevida. _Tenía que estar alucinando._ Paulina se frotó los ojos, pero _ella_ seguía ahí.

― ¡¿ _Es que acaso quieres matarnos?! ¡Maneja mejor, pendeja!_

― ¿Q-Quién eres?

― _Pues, tú, pendeja. Soy tu conciencia._ ― dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Definitivamente tengo que bajarle al tafil. ― dijo Paulina poniendo los ojos en blanco.― Y ¡¿puedes dejar de llamarme así?!

― _¿Llamarte cómo? ¿Pendeja? Pues dejaré de decírtelo cuando tú dejes de serlo._ ― su “yo” le respondió mientras se miraba las uñas.

― Naca…

― _¡Bueno ya! ¡¿Le vas a llamar o no?! ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Solo estás alargando la situación para evitar tu encuentro con él. En serio, no mames. Ya deja de hacerte la pendeja._

― Ay, ya. Le voy a llamar pero vete primero. ― respondió fastidiada. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que pelear con su otro yo mientras hablaba con su esposo. Así que una vez que se aseguró que estaba sola, sacó lentamente su celular y le marcó.

_“¡Paulina! ¿Paulina…? ¡¿Aló?! ¡¿Estás ahí?!”_

_“S-Sí.”_

_“¡Paulina! ¡Qué bueno que me llamas! Quería decirte que l-“_

_“Mira, solo te llamo porque necesitamos hablar sobre Bruno. Así que nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en el restaurante que está cerca a tu hotel.”_

_“Sí, por supuesto. Pero Pauli-“Paulina_ no lo dejó terminar porque inmediatamente colgó. Había sido tan fría y cortante que casi ni se reconocía. Pero bueno, ya lo hizo, ya lo llamó. Ahora solo tenía que aprender a controlar su cuerpo porque si solo al escuchar su voz su estómago había dado un vuelco y su corazón se aceleró; no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando lo viera.

―Ay, bueno, ya. Cálmate. ― dijo para sí, y encendió su camioneta para ir al cabaret.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y cuando Paulina se dio cuenta ya casi iban a ser las tres y debía apurarse. Así, que rápidamente guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al restaurante. Claro, no sin antes asegurarse de verse lo más presentable y guapa posible. Que estuviera hecha un desmadre por dentro, no significaba que le iba a dar el gusto de vérselo por afuera. _No, mi cielo._ Una mujer debe mostrarse empoderada todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando esté llegando tarde a una cita por culpa del tráfico.

Cuando finalmente llegó tuvo que detenerse un momento y tomar un respiro. Ahí estaba José María, tan guapo como siempre, sentado mirando hacia la ventana, con una música de fondo que para nada le ayudaba. _“¿Pues quién pone ese tipo de canciones en un restaurante, oye?”_ Pensó. Su corazón otra vez comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y su estómago se llenó de esas mariposas imaginarias que mencionan todo el tiempo. Tenía que calmarse, y tenía que hacerlo ya porque su esposo acaba de voltearse y la estaba mirando. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía esos ojos azules posados en ella no podía moverse. Desde el primer día de enamorados le dijo que esos ojos la hipnotizaban y le quitaban la respiración. Por eso, muchas veces su esposo los utilizó como herramienta para que ella aceptara algo o dejara de estar molesta con él. Sin embargo, esta vez no funcionaría. No podía permitírselo. Así que, cerró los ojos, dejó salir lentamente el aire que sin querer había estado aguantando, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él.

― ¡Paulina! ― dijo José María feliz y nervioso a la vez.

― Hola, José María. Disculpa por la demora. ― respondió ella fríamente.

― No, no te preocupes. Además, aproveché para pedir por ambos, así que pronto nos traen la comida. Espero no te moleste. ― dijo cogiendo la silla para que pueda sentarse.

― No, no importa porque igual lo que te voy a decir va a ser breve.

― Bueno, dime, ¿qué pasa con Brunito? ¡¿Le sucedió algo?!

― No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que ya está empezando a sospechar y creo que ya es momento que hables con él y le digas la verdad. ― dijo sin ninguna emoción, mientras la mesera colocaba en la mesa los platos de comida.

― ¿Co-cómo?

― Sí, lo que oíste. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole por ti diciendo que estás de viaje. Tienes que ser hombre y decirle por qué ya no vives en la casa. Bueno aunque ahora eso es imposible para ti. ― Paulina murmuró lo último sarcásticamente y lleno de desdén.

―Ay, ya Paulina. Basta con el sarcasmo, ¿no? Además yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

― Ay, no pues que descarado me saliste. Aunque no lo creas, te estaba dando una oportunidad. Pero, ahora escucha bien lo que te digo. No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ¡te estoy dando un ultimátum! O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo; y créeme cuando te digo que si lo hago yo no va a ir bien para ti. ― dijo ella molesta aunque en el fondo no lo decía en serio. Jamás le hablaría a Brunito mal de él. Un hijo jamás tiene que verse involucrado en los pleitos de sus padres.

― Vale, vale. Perdóname. Haré lo que me digas. Ya no quiero causarte más problemas ni lastimarte más.

― Sí es eso cierto, entonces harás lo siguiente que te pediré.

― Sí, por supuesto. Lo que sea.

― Quiero el divorcio.

― ¿Q-Qué…? ― murmuró él atónito. Sintió como si un baldazo de agua helada caía sobre él, y un cuchillo hacía añicos su corazón.

― Sí, y como tú eres abogado, quiero que tú lo tramites para que sea más rápido.

― No, Paulina… No puedes pedirme eso… ― José María podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No podía creer que su esposa le hubiese dicho eso tan fríamente como si fuese algo sin importancia.

―Ay, ¿no habías dicho qué harías lo que sea? Pues eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

― No. Eso no. No estoy de acuerdo.

― Ay, déjame aclararte otra cosa. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy avisando. Pensé que podíamos ser dos adultos civilizados y hacer esto sin ningún problema. Pero bueno, si no puedes hacerlo tú, se lo puedo pedir a otro abogado. ― dijo ella apoyándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

― ¡Joder! ¡Es que no puedo creer que seas tan fría, Paulina! ¡Estás hablando de nuestro matrimonio, no de la cancelación de una entrega de flores! ¡No puedes destruirlo así! ― gritó furioso.

― ¡¿Y-YO DESTRUIRLO?! ― gritó ella levantándose rápidamente. ― te aclaro una cosa. ¡El que destruyó este matrimonio fuiste tú! ¡El que mintió fuiste tú! ¡EL QUE FORMÓ UNA FAMILIA SOLO PARA OCULTAR QUE QUERÍA TENER UNAS TETAS FUISTE TÚ! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS A CULPAR DE ALGO QUE SE ROMPIÓ DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE LO TOCASTE! ― gritó y agarró fuertemente la mesa. Otra vez ese maldito mareo que se aparecía en el momento más inoportuno.

― ¡PAULINA! ― gritó él preocupado e inmediatamente cruzó la mesa para sostenerla y ayudarla a sentarse. ― ¡¿estás bien?! Es la segunda vez que te pasa eso. Es mejor que te lleve al doctor.

― No. Ya estoy bien. ― dijo alejándolo de ella. Tenerlo tan cerca no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor.

― Pero, Paulina, es que eso no es normal.

― Ya te dije que estoy bien. Además, mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo.

― No digas eso que yo siempre me preocuparé por ti y velaré por tu bienestar.

― Ay no pues gracias, pero ya no lo necesito. Por eso, quiero el divorcio. ― dijo ya calmada y volviendo a su actitud fría.

― No, Paulina. Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer. No te lo voy a dar.

― Pues entonces ya buscaré un abogado para que lo haga. Bueno eso es todo, ya me voy. ― dijo ella levantándose lentamente para no provocar otro mareo. ― Ay, por cierto. Si quise que nos reuniéramos acá fue para que puedas recoger tus maletas que están en mi camioneta. ― dijo y salió del restaurante sin voltear para fijarse si él la seguía o no. La verdad era que esas maletas estuvieron ahí desde el día en que lo botó de la casa. Sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a dárselos.

― Paulina, por favor no hagas esto. ― Le suplicó, una vez que sacó todas sus maletas.

― Avísame cuando decidas hablar con Brunito. ― dijo ella, ignorándolo completamente.

― Paulina, por favor… ― susurró acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del brazo.

― Suéltame. ― dijo fríamente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

― No.

― Por favor, suéltame... ― esta vez le suplicó e intentó liberarse.

― No hasta que me digas que no me amas. Dímelo y te doy el divorcio.

― José María…

― No, Paulina, dímelo. Y ahí sí me alejo de ti. Joder, hasta yo mismo te tramito el divorcio en un par de días como quieres.

― ¿Lo dices en serio…? ― dijo siendo ahora ella la que se acercaba a él y a sus tentadores labios.

― Sí… ― Estaban tan cerca y apunto de besarse cuando la escuchó decir algo que lo dejó helado.

― Pues ya no te amo. ― dijo fríamente y logró soltarse.

― ¿Así? ¿Y por qué tus ojos me dicen lo contrario? Es que joder, Paulina, ¡¿por qué debes ser tan necia?!

― ¡Ya basta! Tú me pediste que te lo dijera y ya lo hice. ¡Así que ahora cumple tu palabra y ya déjame en paz! ― gritó y se subió al auto. Luego, se alejó a toda velocidad, no sin antes ver por el retrovisor como se alejaba de aquellos ojos azules que ahora dejaban de brillar por culpa de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh... ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	5. Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Oye - Tini ft Sebastian Yatra (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azfKhDMIrZo)
> 
> Ok, este capítulo tomó un rumbo totalmente diferente de lo que tenía pensado (y por ende parte de la trama); y todo gracias a esa canción que no dejó de rondar por mi mente (escúchenla en el último encuentro). Fue muy difícil para mi escribir este capítulo y este título representa como estaba mi cabeza. Por eso, quiero mencionar 3 cosas:
> 
> 1: recuerden que en esta historia, Brunito es muuuuy apegado a su mamá. 
> 
> 2: Este y los siguientes capítulos hablarán parte del proceso de José María a María José. Sin embargo, personalmente, no tengo experiencia con las personas tránsgenero; así que no puedo saber lo que ellos puedan pensar o estén enfrentando psicológica y emocionalmente. Por eso, si en algún momento perciben una idea equivocada, no duden en avisarme. Mi intención nunca será hacerles daño ;)
> 
> 3: Este capítulo terminó siendo más largo, y bueno compensará lo corto que será el siguiente.

José María siempre se consideró una persona determinada y perseverante, especialmente en su trabajo cuando debía defender un caso. Por eso, después de que su esposa descubrió su verdad, se dedicó a buscarla todo el tiempo para poder solucionar las cosas. Iba a la florería, al cabaret, la esperaba fuera de casa, o donde sea que estuviera; pero claro sin levantar sospechas de los de la Mora; y cuando no lograba verla siempre se encargaba de dejarle una flor en donde sabía que ella sería la única en encontrarlo. También, le llamaba constantemente pero nunca le respondía. Ya no sabía que más hacer, excepto seguir intentando hasta que le hiciera caso. Por eso cuando Paulina lo llamó, pensó que lo había logrado. Estaba tan emocionado. De solo pensar que tendría una oportunidad para recuperar al amor de su vida, sentía como un rayo de luz fortalecía su alma. Se sentía en las nubes; y por lo mismo fue tan dura su caída cuando escuchó la palabra “divorcio”. Aun así, no desistió. Como lo anterior no había funcionado, esta vez prefirió darle tiempo y espacio. Ya no la buscó ni le llamó; pero eso sí, las flores nunca dejaron de aparecer. Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba se sentía peor y las fuerzas comenzaban a irse. Intentó refugiarse en el trabajo pero no estaba funcionando…

Por otro lado, Paulina estaba igual o peor que él. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus “te amo”s. Extrañaba dormir a su lado y sentir su presencia. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, la verdad era que cada vez se sentía más sola y deshecha. No podía dormir y tampoco tenía apetito, y eso le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Últimamente, se sentía muy cansada y débil. Además, seguía con los mareos y los dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás. El odio y el rencor eran mucho más grande que su amor por él. Así que decidió levantarse de la cama e irse a bañar.

Ya estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos cuando de pronto su celular vibró. Le había llegado un mensaje de José María. Le pareció extraño porque hace días que no sabía nada de él.

― ¿Qué hago…?

― _¿Otra vez con esa pregunta? ¡Pues leer el mensaje, pendeja!_ ― su otro “yo” apareció sentada cerca a la puerta del balcón.

― Ay, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que te había desaparecido…

― _Pues pen-sas-te mal_ ― le dijo imitando su forma de hablar. ― _No puedes deshacerte de mí. Soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas?_

― Aja… ¿y por qué solo te apareces cuando hablo sobre José María? ¿Por qué no lo haces cuando tengo una duda sobre el negocio de las flores o el cabaret? ― preguntó cruzando los brazos.

― _Porque con él sí necesitas mi ayuda, pendeja. Además, ay no, lo otro es demasiado aburrido. Prefiero estar haciendo otras cosas._

― ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Cosas como qué? Si ni siquiera existes.

― _Pues obvio que no, pendeja, Pero sí tengo toooodos tus recuerdos y con ellos me entretengo…_ ― dijo y levantó una ceja pícaramente.

― ¡Ay, no, qué horror! ¡Qué naca eres…!

― _Bueno, bueno, ya. Lee el mensaje de una vez para poder irme. Estaba en medio de un momento muy… interesante_

― Ay, bueno ya. Mejor vete _._ ― la botó espantada. Sabía perfectamente de qué _recuerdos_ estaba hablando, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero a la vez melancolía. La química con su esposo siempre fue muy buena en esos _momentos._

Hablando de él… Aún no había abierto el mensaje; así que rápidamente se acercó y lo leyó.

_“Hola, Paulina. Solo te escribía para decirte que hoy recogeré a Brunito de la escuela y hablaré con él. Puedes inventarle lo que quieras, pero voy a estar ahí esperándolo. Adiós.”_

Paulina se puso muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su hijo. ¡Pero no estaba preocupada por su futuro ex esposo, eh! No, no, no, no no…. Eso ya no era parte de su trabajo. Además, si no salía bien era completamente su culpa. Así que, tomó un respiro y salió a enfrentar lo que sea que le deparara el día.

Bruno estaba feliz de que su papá había “regresado”. No porque le haya creído la mentira _(porque ya dijimos que no era tonto),_ sino porque finalmente sabría la verdad. Así que por eso, en este momento, sentado frente a él, se encontraba muy emocionado. Sin embargo, su papá parecía estar todo lo contrario…

― ¿Papá, te pasa algo?

― ¿Por-Por qué lo dices…?

― Porque se te ha ido todo el color de la cara. Aparte te acabo de preguntar sobre tu viaje y no me has respondido. ― Bruno levantó una ceja, de la misma manera que hacía su mamá. Era momento de hablar. José María respiró hondo y trató de armarse de valor.

― Brunito… tengo que contarte algo y… es muy importante que me escuches y seas paciente.

― Nunca te fuiste, ¿cierto?

― N-No. ― respondió sorprendido y aterrorizado a la vez. ¿Será que ya sabe la verdad?

― Lo supuse. Mamá nunca se comportó así en tus otros viajes de trabajo. ― dijo Bruno con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿A-A qué te refieres?

― A que frente a todos, ella es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Pero no soy tonto, papá. Sé que llora todas las noches. Casi no come y su rostro ya no tiene ese brillo del que tanto hablábamos tú y yo. Hasta mi abuelo se ha dado cuenta. ― Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su aun inocente rostro.

― N-No sabía… ― murmuró sorprendido. En su último encuentro se había mostrado tan fría y desafectada que pensó que el único que estaba sufriendo era él. _Cuan equivocado estaba._

― Por eso quiero saber qué es lo que pasó, y sé que tú me lo puedes decir. ¿Por favor?

― Ay, hijo… Yo… cometí un error.

― ¿Qué hiciste…?

― ¿Recuerdas cuando tu mamá te hablaba acerca del amor y de lo importante de ser uno mismo?

― Sí. Siempre lo recuerdo. ― Bruno sonrió.

― ¿Y también recuerdas cuando te explicó que las cosas que tengamos o hagamos no son las que nos definen?

― ¿Sí…? Pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Por favor ya dímelo. ― dijo frustrado.

― Bruno, paciencia, ¿recuerdas? ― Bruno simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. José María no sabía cómo explicarle, así que simplemente soltó la verdad.

― Bruno… yo… soy mujer.

― ¿Q-Qué?

― Que soy mujer. Sé que por fuera ahora no lo parece pero por dentro me siento así. Tú sabes, cuan-

― Ok, ok. No necesitas explicarme eso que la escuela ya lo hizo por ti. ¿Desde cuándo te has sentido así? ― Bruno hizo la misma pregunta que hizo su mamá y eso puso a José María más nervioso.

―… D-Desde pequeño… ― cerró los ojos esperando la misma reacción que Paulina; pero solo recibió preguntas. Su hijo seguía confundido.

― ¿Pero por qué nunca lo demostraste?

―… Porque tenía dudas; pero sobretodo, mucho miedo… Cariño, en aquellas épocas, ser así no era tan aceptado como ahora… Había conocimiento sí y algo de apoyo pero no mucho.

― Sí leí sobre eso. También leí que muchas personas se casaban con el sexo opuesto solo para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentían. ― dijo Bruno pensativo. Luego, pensó en su mamá y comprendió todo. ― ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE HICISTE CON MAMÁ?! ¡¿LA USASTE COMO AQUELLAS PERSONAS?! ― gritó furioso. Si eso era cierto, jamás se lo perdonaría.

― ¡NO! ― gritó José María para detenerlo. Las personas del restaurante comenzaron a mirarlos. ― No, cariño, por favor cálmate. Yo a tu mamá la amo con toda mi alma.

― ¡¿Entonces?!

― El problema es que nunca le conté la verdad sobre lo que sentía…

― ¡Eso es peor, papá! ¡Le mentiste! ¡Le hiciste creer algo que no era cierto! ¡Hiciste que se enamorara de alguien que prácticamente no existe! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?! ― gritó mientras sus lágrimas caían.

― Brunito, por favor, déjame explicarte… ― le suplicó. A veces olvidaba lo maduro que podía ser su hijo para su edad; y, en momentos como este, parecía mucho mayor.

― ¡NO! ¡Tú sabes lo que me enseñó mi mamá! ¡Lo acabas de mencionar! ¡¿Y qué hiciste tú?¡ ¡TODO LO OPUESTO! Fuiste… ¡Fuiste un COBARDE!

― ¡Por favor no digas eso! ― suplicó llorando. Sabía que era cierto, pero le dolía que fuese su propio hijo quien se lo dijera.

― ¡NO! ¡Y ahora por tu culpa mi mamá está sufriendo! ¡PROMETISTE NUNCA HACERLO! ¡Ahora ya no seremos una familia! ― Cuando Bruno registró lo último que había dicho, comenzó a llorar porque el sueño que tenía como todo niño se había acabado de romper. ― ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ― gritó mientras salió corriendo del restaurante. José María intentó alcanzarlo pero no lo logró.

Inmediatamente, le llamó a Paulina y simplemente le dijo llorando que no había salido bien y que ahora no sabía dónde estaba Brunito. Ella apenas escuchó el nombre de su hijo, colgó. Lo bueno fue que se había ido con su mochila y su celular, así que fue fácil localizarlo. Cuando José María leyó que Bruno ya se encontraba en casa, suspiró aliviado y se fue al hotel. Sin embargo, su mente seguía yendo a mil por hora y su corazón ya no podía soportar más. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Muy mal. Primero, Paulina y ahora su hijo. A ambos los había perdido, y ya no tenía fuerza para seguir luchando. Debía tomar una decisión…

De pronto, escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. ¿Es que acaso podría suceder algo peor?

― ¿Paulina…?

― Hola.

― ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a restregarme en la cara lo mal padre que soy?― dijo con desdén mientras intentaba ocultar que había estado llorando.

― No…

― ¿Entonces?

― Primero, ¿puedes dejarme pasar? ¿O tendremos esta conversación afuera? ― ella levantó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco. Él lentamente se movió y la dejó ingresar. ― Gracias.

― ¿Y bueno?

―Bueno, Brunito no me dijo mucho, así que vine para que me lo contaras y… también para saber cómo estabas… ― dijo evitando su mirada. José María se sorprendió.

― Ay, no veas así. Que nuestro matrimonio haya sido una mentira no quiere decir que no hayas sido un buen padre en todo este tiempo. ― Aquellas palabras hicieron que cayera derrumbado en la orilla de la cama.

― Ay, Paulina… Si lo hubieses oído… me gritó que que me odiaba… ― dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras volvía a derramar las lágrimas.

― Nuestro hijo es un buen niño; así que no te preocupes. Pronto se le pasará… ― ella intentó reconfortarlo. Sabía lo duro que podían ser los hijos a veces, y le dolía verlo así.

― No tienes que consolarme, ¿sabes? Que sé que me lo merezco… ― suspiró mirando el suelo. Paulina le cogió la mejilla y le levantó la mirada.

― Pues en parte sí… pero Brunito te ama. Solo deja que lo recuerde… ― ella susurró.

Su intención había sido ayudarlo, así que no pensó en sus acciones. Ahora estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar el latido del otro, y no podían retroceder. La tensión comenzó a aumentar hasta el punto de sofocarlos. Él se encontraba hipnotizado y no dejaba de mirarla. Le había conmovido tanto que su esposa, a pesar de todo, estuviera ahí con él. No sabía cómo agradecérselo; así que sin pensarlo, la besó. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente registró lo que había hecho, Paulina ya se había alejado.

― Ya te dije que no hicieras eso… ― dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

― Lo siento… ― él se incorporó y la volteó. ― Paulina, cariño, por favor mírame... ― le suplicó al notar que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

― No puedo… ― murmuró con la voz entrecortada, y giró su cabeza hacia un costado. José María le cogió suavemente el mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

― Paulina… ― susurró ― nunca me cansaré de pedirte perdón…Eres mi vida entera. Yo te a-

― No, por favor… No lo digas… ― le suplicó y lo calló con un beso. Ambos estaban llorando y no podían parar. Intentaban aferrarse el uno del otro por miedo de desaparecer. Se besaban desesperadamente como si eso pudiera enmendar sus corazones. Sin embargo, solo los destrozaban más. ¿Por qué el amor debía de doler? Lucharon demasiado para estar así pero la falta de oxígeno se los impidió. _Maldito aire…_

Cuando finalmente se separaron, José María intentó quitarle el blazer pero ella se lo impidió.

― No… ― dijo en voz baja mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

― Por favor, déjame amarte… aunque sea por última vez… ― le suplicó destrozado. Realmente no quería imaginarse una vida donde ella ya no esté. Paulina soltó un sollozo y, con los ojos cerrados, le cogió la mejilla y lo volvió a besar. Luego, asintió lentamente.

Sus siguientes movimientos fueron lentos pero no menos apasionados. Poco a poco comenzaron a desnudarse hasta que el amor que sentían fuese lo único que los cubriera. Suavemente, José María la acostó sobre la cama y se detuvo un momento para observarla como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada rincón de su ser. Aquella mirada estaba llena de amor y dolor, y Paulina no podía soportarlo. Quería dejar de sufrir y llorar. _Quería olvidar_. Así que lo trajo hacia ella y lo besó. Volvieron a bailar aquel vals que solo sus labios eran capaces de reconocer.

José María quería amarla como si fuera la primera vez. _Que irónica y cruel podía ser la vida a veces…_ porque con cada caricia era un “te amo” que ya no se podría decir; y con cada beso, una lágrima más que lograba salir. Ambos querían componer algo que ya estaba llegando a su final. Los suaves sonidos que ambos emitían formaron parte de la melodía más triste que la acompañaba. Y así, lentamente llegaron al clímax de aquella trágica historia. Ahora aquellas almas se encontraban pensando en su funeral mientras intentaban recobrar un poco del aliento de vida para aferrarse a la realidad.

Ambos se encontraban acostados con la mirada perdida. Muchos pensamientos rondaban por sus cabezas. Algunas eran parecidas, pero otras eran totalmente opuestas. El silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado y a José María lo estaba enloqueciendo; así que decidió hablar.

― “Yo-“, “José-“ ― terminaron diciendo ambos al mismo tiempo.

― Habla tú primero, Paulina…

― … esto… esto no debió pasar… ― dijo con la mirada ahora en el techo. No quería verlo.

― ¿T-Te arrepientes acaso…?

― … es complicado… pero no. Jamás lo haría. Pero… solo nos terminó haciendo más daño y eso hizo que tuviera las cosas más claras… ― susurró y se sentó cubriéndose con las sábanas. Luego lo miró.

― Lo siento. Yo… Te amo, es cierto. Pero este odio y este dolor que llevo dentro, me están destruyendo y no puedo seguir así. ¡No quiero vivir así! Cada vez que te veo recuerdo que todo lo que tuvimos fue una mentira y no puedo. Me traicionaste, jugaste conmigo, y eso jamás lo esperé de ti... ― dijo con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro. Él intentó interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió.

― No, por favor, necesito decirlo. ― le dijo cogiéndole las manos. ― Sé que quieres darme una explicación, pero no puedo. No estoy lista y puede que no lo esté por mucho tiempo. Quizás en un futuro lejano logre perdonarte y podamos educar a nuestro hijo sin tener que sufrir por el pasado.

― ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó alejando lentamente sus manos.

― Que lo del divorcio va en serio. Nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene solución, y aunque no lo creas, esto es lo mejor… ― Paulina suspiró. Luego, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

― No, Paulina, me niego a aceptarlo. Yo te amo, por favor.

― No insistas, José María… ¿No te das cuenta que con esto solo estamos alargando lo inevitable? Aunque no haya sido real, nuestra historia se terminó. Tú podrás ver a nuestro a Brunito cuando quieras, eso nunca te lo negaré; pero a mí ya no me verás. Desde este momento borraré de mi mente y de mi corazón cada momento que vivimos juntos. Ya no me busques, ya no me llames, y ya no me envíes flores que no las voy a recibir. Esta es la última vez que hablo contigo. Al menos por un buen tiempo. Hasta que mi corazón haya sanado y pueda verte a la cara y tratarte como cualquier otra persona. ― culminó y se dirigió a la puerta. ― espero me entiendas. ― dijo antes de irse.

José María como abogado siempre tuvo que tomar las decisiones más difíciles con la cabeza fría; y aceptar la derrota cuando un caso no tenía salvación. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que también tenía que hacerlo en su vida personal. Pero la realidad ya lo había alcanzado y debía aceptarlo. Y con todo lo vivido, finalmente supo que decisión tomar, aun cuando eso significara su propia muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, que alguien cree un video majolina con esta canción, please! 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :(


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: el triste - Alexa De Landa (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYqb3muV_rM)
> 
> OK, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que había estado trabajando en varios capítulos al mismo tiempo? Pues este fue uno de ellos. Quise esperar un par de días más para publicarlo pero no me pude aguantar jajaja 
> 
> He decidido atreverme y divertirme un poco más con los espacios en blanco de esta pareja en la serie porque pues... ¿Por qué no? Espero les guste ;)

Al día siguiente, José María alistó todas sus cosas y se fue a la escuela de su hijo.

― Buenos días, directora.

― Buenos días, señor Riquelme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

― Quería saber si podía dejar salir mi hijo. Serán solo unos minutos. Es que necesito hablar con él.

― Sí, claro, no se preocupe. Ya lo llamo. ― la directora rápidamente le avisó a su secretaria que llamara a Bruno de la Mora, y cuando llegó decidió darle un momento a solas en su oficina.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó Bruno fríamente. A veces se parecía tanto a su mamá.

― Bruno, por favor, no me trates así. Sabes que me duele.

― Pues eso lo hubieses pensado antes de lastimar a mi mamá y destruir nuestra familia.

― Ya lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Por eso, he tomado una decisión...

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― preguntó levantando una ceja.

― A que me voy, Bruno. Me regreso a Madrid.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿O sea que ahora nos vas a abandonar?! ¡¿No vas a luchar?! ― gritó furioso con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

― ¡No, Bruno, no es así! Yo jamás te voy a abandonar. Te voy a dar el número que usaré allá y mi dirección por el momento será el de la casa de tu tía Puri. Tú puedes hablarme cuando quieras. Yo siempre estaré para ti... ― dijo intentando acercarse a su hijo pero solo logró que este se alejara más.

― ¡¿Y mi mamá qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?!

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que la amo. Pero por eso me voy. Sé que no lo vas a entender porque eres pequeño aún; pero te prometo que esto es lo mejor para ella. Tu mamá está sufriendo mucho y esta es la única manera en que pueda sanar.

― No, por favor… papá, no te vayas. ¡Te lo suplico! ― dijo Bruno llorando. Por más que estuviera molesto con él, no quería perderlo.

― No, mi niño, por favor no te pongas así. ― José María lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se le rompía el corazón al verlo sufrir. ― Tú siempre estarás en mi mente. Eres el niño con el que tanto soñé. Te quiero mucho, eso nunca lo olvides.

― Yo también te quiero… ― susurró aferrándose a su papá.

― Bruno, necesito que seas fuerte. Tu mamá ahora te va a necesitar más que nunca. No la abandones y siempre hazla reír como solo tú lo sabes hacer. Además necesito que le entregues esto. ― dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su saco.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Es una carta que le escribí a tu mamá. Necesito que te asegures que lo lea.

― ¡¿O sea que ni siquiera te vas a despedir de ella?! ― gritó Bruno, volviendo a su ira.― Si te vas a ir, ¡Al menos ten el valor de despedirte!

― No puedo, Bruno. Entiéndeme por favor…

― No, ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Mejor vete! Ya no te necesitamos. ¡Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso bastará! ― gritó limpiándose las lágrimas, pero a la vez guardaba la carta en su bolsillo. Y otra vez, su hijo salió corriendo…

― Lo siento… ― susurró José María cuando estuvo solo.

Las horas pasaron, y Paulina fue a recoger a su hijo de la escuela.

― Hola, mamá… ― murmuró Bruno cuando subió a la camioneta.

― Hola, mi cielo. ¿Cómo te fue? ― Bruno no respondió; simplemente encogió los hombres y le entregó la carta.

― ¿Qué es esto…?

― Mi papá me pidió que te lo de. ― murmuró y no dijo otra palabra el resto del viaje.

Paulina estaba preocupada. Su hijo estaba actuando muy raro, y ¿por qué José María le escribiría una carta? No entendía nada…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bruno salió corriendo a su habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo de abrir aquella carta pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Así que fue a su habitación y comenzó a leerla…

_Paulina,_

_Te escribo solo para despedirme. He decidido regresarme a España. Tenías razón. Estar acá solo nos está haciendo daño. Lo acabo de entender. Lamento mucho el haberte lastimado de esa manera y haber destruido nuestra familia. Ante el altar yo juré hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo y hablarte siempre con la verdad, y mira las promesas que he roto. No sabes cuánto he luchado para eliminar esta sensación en mí. Desde pequeño siempre quise ser como todos los niños pero por más que trataba no lograba encajar. Luego llegó mi hermana y mis dudas pasaron a segundo lugar porque lo más importante era ser su protector. Sin embargo, mi lucha interna regresó con mayor fuerza junto antes de ingresar a la universidad. Por eso, hui hasta el otro lado del mundo y terminé estudiando derecho acá en México. Nunca les conté la verdad a mis padres. Tenía miedo de que supieran todas las ideas y sensaciones que atormentaban mi alma. No quería ser una decepción para ellos. Fue ahí cuando te conocí y quedé hipnotizado. Me fascinaba todo de ti. Tu mirada, tu caminar, tu risa, tu carácter, hasta tu manera de hablar. Jamás había conocido una persona como tú. Ocupaste todos mis pensamientos hasta el punto de convertirte en mi mundo entero. Fuiste mi apoyo y refugio cuando mis padres murieron. En ese momento eras lo único cierto en mi vida y quizás fui un egoísta al no querer soltarte. Así que decidí enterrar en lo más profundo de mi ser mi oscuridad para no destruir la luz que tú me brindabas. Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo fui la persona más feliz de este mundo al saber lo afortunado que era. Luego llegó Brunito y sentí que mi vida estaba completa. Excepto que no era del todo real porque sabía que estaba basada en una mentira. Mi mentira. Las dudas volvieron y mis luchas también; pero me negaba a ser quien arruinara nuestra felicidad. A medida que crecía nuestro niño, veía cómo le enseñabas acerca del amor y la importancia de ser él mismo. Estaba tan orgulloso de ustedes; pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan hipócrita y destruido. Sé que no te dabas cuenta en esos momentos, pero también me estabas enseñando a mí. Por eso, un día tomé la decisión de ser valiente. Por ustedes pero sobre todo por mí. Poco a poco aprendí a conocerme y a quererme como realmente era. Pero para cuando finalmente acepté frente a mi reflejo que era mujer ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Y volví a tener miedo. Sabía que si te contaba la verdad me odiarías; y no quería que sucediera eso, por eso decidí ocultarlo. Al menos hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Podía acostumbrarme a vivir como mujer solo cuando estaba a solas; pero nunca podría acostumbrarme a estar sin ti. Pero, ya ves, siempre dicen que las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a la luz; y eso fue lo que pasó. Tú te enteraste de la peor manera posible, y yo me quedé sin ti._

_Intenté solucionar las cosas pero parece que solo las empeoré. Quise darte tiempo; pero cada segundo lejos de ti era una puñalada a este roto corazón. Sé que soy un cobarde, lo sé. Soy un cobarde porque no puedo soportar tu silencio y tus miradas llena de odio, traición y dolor. Nunca quise ser el que impregnara esos sentimientos en tus ojos. Por eso he decidido respetar tu decisión de borrarme completamente de tu vida. No quiero causarte más problemas. Me he encargado de todos los trámites del divorcio como lo pediste, y ya están listos. Solo debes firmarlos. Los documentos se los he dejado a Lucía, mi asistente. Ella te estará esperando. Le he dado las indicaciones de no preguntar nada y que inmediatamente después que hayas firmado los lleve al ministerio para culminar el proceso. Ella es muy reservada y respetuosa; así que no te preocupes. Sé lo importante que es para ti tu privacidad._

_Con respecto a Brunito, sé que no puedes vivir sin él; así que te he cedido la potestad absoluta. Los documentos también los tiene ella. Sin embargo, siempre estaré presente en su vida. Mensualmente depositaré en tu cuenta una cantidad de dinero para su alimentación, estudios y cualquier otra cosa que necesite. Además, le he dado mi nuevo número de teléfono y mi dirección para cualquier emergencia. Nuestro hijo es muy maduro e inteligente para su edad; así que no dudes en apoyarte en él cuando lo necesites. Siempre le agradeceré a la vida y a ti el haberme dado un niño tan bello y valiente. Sé que estará contigo en cada momento y que te protegerá de la manera en que yo ya no podré hacerlo._

_Me duele mucho que nuestra historia de amor terminara así; pero te deseo lo mejor. Espero algún día puedas entenderme y perdonarme. Recuerda siempre que te amo. En eso nunca te mentí. Si algún día llegas a necesitarme no dudes en llamarme que yo siempre te responderé._

_Tuyo siempre._

_José María._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más adelante comprenderán a qué me refiero con eso de "divertirme" 😏
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	7. Numbing the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Paco de los Reyes - lágrimas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMAUXum3OFc)  
> Parte de la letra de esta canción está incluida en este capítulo... Ya lo verán...

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada y Purificación aún se encontraba despierta en su habitación analizando uno de sus casos. Sabía que ya era muy tarde pero como no tenía planes prefirió seguir trabajando. Por eso se le hizo muy extraño escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre de su departamento. _“Probablemente se han confundido.”_ Pensó y no hizo caso porque pues ¿quién podría buscarla a esa hora? No tenía muchos amigos como para pensar que fuesen ellos. Tampoco podía ser su novio, bueno ex – novio porque desde que le contó sobre la enfermedad que padecía no quiso saber más de ella. _Gilipollas, hijo de puta..._ Al inicio había sido difícil, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de decepciones. Al final, todos se iban. El único que siempre estuvo a su lado era su hermano. Ay, cómo lo extrañaba. Desde que se casó solo lo veía en las vacaciones cuando venía con Paulina y su hijo. Quizás ya era momento de que fuese ella la que los visitara; así de paso conocía México. Siempre había escuchado maravillas por parte de su cuñada, y mentiría si dijera que no se moría por recorrer sus paisajes y tradiciones.

De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre y regresó a la realidad. _“Vale, no se han confundido”_ Pensó y se colocó apresuradamente su bata. Decidió gritar que ya iba para que la otra persona dejara de tocar; sin embargo, lo único que logró fue que el sonido se volviera más fuerte y desesperado.

― Vale, vale. ¡Que he dicho que ya voy, coño! ― gritó fastidiada y apresuró sus pasos. Estaba preparando en su mente unos tradicionales insultos españoles cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

― ¡José María! ― dijo ella sorprendida.

― Hola, Puri… ¿Puedo pasar…? ― dijo él bajando la mirada.

― ¡Sí, claro! Pasa, pasa. ¡Pero qué sorpresa hombre! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó extrañada. Todavía no eran vacaciones. Rápidamente miró detrás de él buscando al resto de la familia, pero no encontró a nadie.

― Se acabó Puri… mi matrimonio se terminó… ― dijo él soltando finalmente las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que llegó a Madrid.

― Joder… ven cariño, vamos a sentarnos. ― dijo ella mientras lo guiaba hasta el sofá de su sala.― ¿quieres contarme lo que pasó…?

― Paulina ya sabe que soy mujer… ― fue lo único que logró decir.

― ¿Cómo así? ¿Cuándo le contaste? ― Purificación estaba sorprendida. Jamás pensó que su hermano fuera capaz de contarle la verdad a su esposa; después de todo ya habían pasado muchos años. Ella siempre supo que su hermano era mujer; pero fue paciente y lo mantuvo en silencio, dejando que él solo llegara a esa conclusión.

― No quiero hablar de eso, Puri… No puedo… solo quiero olvidar.

― Te entiendo, cariño, no te preocupes… ― susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Lamento haber llegado sin aviso pero no sabía a dónde más ir. Puedo acomodarme en este mueble para no causarte problemas.

― Sí por supuesto. ¡Tú siempre serás bienvenido! Y no, ¿cómo que en el mueble? Venga, que solo dame unos minutos y preparo súper rápido tu habitación. Mientras tanto, tú puedes darte un baño en el mío y así te relajas un poco.

― Está bien, Puri. Muchas gracias… ― aceptó José María intentando darle una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

― De nada, cariño. Vamos.

Cuando José María finalmente salió de la ducha, Purificación ya había colocado sus cosas en el closet y la habitación se encontraba lo más lista posible.

― Bueno cariño ya todo está listo, así que te dejo descansar que lo necesitas. Ya mañana será otro día y verás que las cosas irán mejorando poco a poco.

Él realmente quería creer las palabras que le decía su hermana, pero no podía. Ya no sabía cómo seguir viviendo. Todo se sentía tan oscuro y desolado sin su mujer. ¿Habrá leído su carta? ¿O lo habrá quemado sin siquiera abrirlo? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y remordimientos que no se dio cuenta que Purificación se había quedado mirándolo desde la puerta.

― Jose…

― ¿S-Sí…?

― Te quiero… Nunca lo olvides. ― susurró ella y se retiró.

Los siguientes días fueron muy complicados. José María se negaba a salir del departamento. No comía, casi no hablaba y todas las noches lloraba. Él pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. Purificación había intentado distraerlo varias veces. Veían películas y la televisión. También le hablaba acerca de su día y de sus casos pues sabía cuánto amaba él ser abogado. Incluso le dijo que había una plaza abierta en el bufete donde trabajaba y que estarían encantados de poder recibirlo. Sin embargo, solo recibía un _“después, Puri”_ o un silencio como respuesta. Y eso sin contar los días en que simplemente amanecía de mal humor que ni él se podía aguantar. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. La última vez que estuvo así fue cuando murieron sus padres; pero en ese momento contaba con el apoyo de Paulina ya que era su novia. Ahora estaba sola pero siempre hacía todo lo posible para que él no lo estuviera. Empezó a trabajar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando tenía que salir intentaba regresar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, hoy había sido el último día de juicio de uno de sus clientes y tenía que defenderlo. Lo bueno es que pudo probar su inocencia y logró salir en libertad. Lo malo es que tuvo que estar todo el día en el juzgado. Estaba contenta pero preocupada a la vez. _¿Cómo estará su hermano? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_ Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza mientras manejaba a toda velocidad para llegar a casa.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su piso, comenzó a escuchar un sonido que provenía de su departamento. Era una música flamenca demasiado triste, y tuvo miedo. _“Ay, Dios mío, ayúdame.”_ Suspiró tomando un poco de valentía y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. La única luz que veía provenía de la habitación de su hermano. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia allá; y lo que vio le desgarró el alma. José María se encontraba sentado en el suelo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la mirada perdida hacia el balcón; una botella de vino en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, mientras cantaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_“cuando me hieran de una penilla_

_A veces me pongo a cantar_

_Y aunque no quiera, yo cantando_

_De ti me tengo que acordar…_

_Son estas letras como espa’_

_Que mi corazón lleva clavao_

_Me muero en un laberinto_

_Del que no puedo escapar…”_

― Jose… cariño, no puedes seguir así. ― suplicó ella mientras intentaba quitarle la botella.

― No, Puri… no me lo quites por favor. Que se ha vuelto mi gran aliado. ― dijo mientras intentaba alejarla. Estaba completamente borracho.

― Venga ya, cariño, que ya fue suficiente.

― ¡He dicho que no! ¿Es que acaso no comprendes? ¡Necesito olvidar! ¡DEBO olvidar!

― ¿Y en serio crees que ahogándote en alcohol lo vas a lograr? El dolor no se va a esfumar así, pensé que ya sabías eso… ― dijo ella molesta, pero sobretodo decepcionada.

― Bueno, al menos puedo intentarlo. ― replicó él sarcásticamente y terminó lo poco que quedaba en la botella. Luego, con mucho cuidado, se levantó para ir a buscar otra.

― ¡No, no, ya basta, joder! ― gritó y le impidió el paso. ― ¡que lo único que vas a lograr con esto es una resaca de los mil demonios y hacerme una mierda el baño!

― ¡Ah, y por fin salió lo que realmente te importa! Que no te preocupes, _cariño,_ que mañana yo te lo limpio, eh!

― ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! Que lo único que he estado haciendo últimamente es preocuparme por TI! ― enfatizó señalándolo ofendida

― sí, claro…

― ¡Que me cago en la hostia, José María! Es que yo no sé qué más hacer. He intentado distraerte y darte tiempo, y te he apoyado. ¡Pero no te importa! Prefieres seguir así y eso me duele, ¡¿vale?! ¡Me duele! Es que tú ya no eres el mismo y yo extraño a mi hermano. Así que dime qué hago, ¡¿qué carajos hago?! ¡Porque no tengo ni puta idea! ― gritó Purificación y rompió en llanto. Finalmente había dejado salir todo lo que tenía guardado. _Bueno, casi todo._

José María, al ver lo que había ocasionado en su hermana, fue y la abrazó. Se suponía que era el hermano mayor y debía protegerla; no al revés.

― Lo siento, Puri… Por favor, perdóname. Es que no sé qué hacer… Llevo tanto odio y dolor dentro de mí. Me siento tan roto… y no sé cómo solucionarlo…

― Puedes iniciar contándome todo lo qué pasó. Estoy segura que eso te ayudará… ― murmuró ella después de unos minutos. Luego se separó. ― Pero no aquí. Vamos a la sala, ¿vale? Que acá solo huele a alcohol y a guardao’. ― dijo intentanto sacarle una sonrisa, y lo logró.

Cuando ambos se encontraban sentados en el mueble y con un vaso de agua; José María le comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido en los días previos a su llegada a Madrid.

― Es que si la hubieses visto, Puri. Me miraba con tanto odio y dolor. No me dejó explicarle, lo único que hizo fue gritarme, y luego simplemente me botó.

― Cariño, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿Qué esperabas? Se sentía traicionada.

― Yo lo sé, Puri. Te juro que lo sé… Pero, ¡joder!, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano me iba a perdonar y lo íbamos a solucionar. Pero no, luego va y me pide el divorcio. Y luego, hicimos el amor. ¡El amor, Puri! ¡Pero nada cambió! ― sollozó él ― ¿Por qué Puri? ¿Por qué nuestro amor no fue suficiente?

― No lo sé, cariño. No lo sé… ― replicó ella cogiéndole las mejillas e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

― No sabes cuánto la odio. ¡Pero más me odio a mí porque si no hubiese sido por mis malditas dudas y mis ganas de ser mujer esto no hubiese pasado!

― No digas eso, cariño. Tú solo expresaste lo que sentías. Le dijiste quien verdaderamente eras y te aceptaste como tal. Así que nunca te arrepientas de haber sido valiente que no muchas personas hacen eso.

― ¡Es que todo se fue a la mierda! Al final mi mayor temor se convirtió en realidad. Terminé solo. ― dijo él cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, para luego seguir llorando.

― ¡Joder que eso sí no te lo acepto, José María! ― dijo ella molesta y lo cogió del mentón para que pudiera verla ― ¡Tú no estás solo! ¡¿Me oyes?! No. Estás. Solo. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo he estado y lo estaré.

― ¡Ay, Puri…! ― exclamó y la abrazó.

― Y si Paulina no quiso ver y aceptar a la maravillosa persona que tenía a su lado, pues, ¡que se joda! ¡No la necesitas! Me tienes a mí y juntos saldremos adelante. ― culminó y se aferró más a él. _Ahora sí había dejado salir todo, y sonrió._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzarán los momentos más.... ehmmm ¿felices? y ehmm... ¡Se vienen nuevos personajes! wiiiiii
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	8. María José

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Alaska y Dinarama - a quién le importa (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uQhdDtdXg0)

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses y finalmente el sol parecía brillar para José María. Estaba comenzando a aceptar su nueva realidad; y gracias a ello el dolor iba desapareciendo. Los recuerdos siempre estarían presentes; pero al menos podía sentir que volvía a respirar. Podía salir y ver por momentos los colores del paisaje sin enfocarse en el gris. Había llegado el momento de ser libre de vivir su vida como realmente era. Una mujer. Con el apoyo de su hermana, comenzó su proceso de transición. Primero fue el tratamiento de hormonas, luego el cambio de ropa y finalmente aumentó el tamaño de sus senos. Por el momento decidió presentarse como Jose, al menos hasta que estuviera lista. También, decidió no realizarse la vaginoplastía porque simplemente no quiso. Además, eso no significaba que su transición fuese menos “real” o que fuese menos mujer por ello.

Por otro lado, aunque había sido difícil, la relación con su hijo fue mejorando poco a poco. Ahora podían hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando con ellos. Siempre se aseguró de ser lo más honesto posible. Le contó sobre su vida en Madrid y sobre los cambios que estaba atravesando. Brunito nunca tuvo problema con el hecho de que su papá se considerara mujer; así que lo apoyó. Eso hizo que estuviera más en paz consigo mismo. Sin embargo, siempre evitó hablar sobre su mamá, y Jose nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Tampoco preguntó sobre la familia de la Mora porque estaba seguro de que lo odiaban y ya no creía necesario enfrentarlos si nunca iba a regresar.

Cuando llegó el día de mostrarle oficialmente al mundo quien era, su hermana estuvo ahí.

― ¡Joder, cariño, pero que maja estás! ― exclamó Purificación cuando la encontró mirándose frente al espejo.

― Ay, Puri. ― dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. ― Pero si ya me has visto vestida así antes.

― ¡Sí, pero que nunca con el look completo! ¡Es que de verdad no me lo creo! ¡Ahora tengo una hermana rubia! ― Ambas rieron ― ¡El color te queda perfecto! Aunque yo no sé cuál es la fascinación con el rubio. Pero, coño, ¡que me muero de envidia! Mmm… quizás también deba teñirme el cabello ― dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se miraba en el espejo. Jose simplemente negó con la cabeza y se rió.

― Pero bueno cariño. ¿Ya estás lista?

― Sí. Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Crees que se sorprendan mucho los del bufete?

― Mmm no creo. Ya te conocen. Pero… estoy segura que varios y _varias_ caerán a tus pies. ― dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente.

― ¡Puri, estoy hablando en serio!

― ¡Yo también! ― Purificación se rió. Pero luego se puso seria. ― Jose… deja de preocuparte por lo que diga el mundo, cariño. Solo vive y disfruta como nunca antes lo pudiste hacer.

― Vale. Tienes razón… Aunque ya no me llamo Jose…

― ¿Así? ― dijo Purificación emocionada. Su hermana había mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo su nombre oficial, y se moría de ganas por saberlo.

― Ahora soy… María José. ― sonrió tímidamente pero muy segura de sí misma.

― Pues, ¡BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO MARÍA JOSÉ! ― gritó y la abrazó. Finalmente, su hermana era libre y feliz. El brillo de sus ojos había vuelto y ya nadie podría apagarla. Estaba tan orgullosa de ella que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Pero luego se las limpió y sonrió maliciosamente.

― Cariño, tú sabes que te quiero y todo, pero… ¿No pudiste escoger un nombre más original? Digo, José María… María José… como que no hay mucha diferencia, ¿no?

― Estás de coña, ¿cierto? ― María José dijo sorprendida y un poco ofendida. Su hermana intentó estar seria pero no pudo y terminó riendo.

― ¡Sí! Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo.

― Ay, Puri. Mejor ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde. ― rodó los ojos y sonrió. Luego salieron de la habitación y se fueron al bufete.

Purificación tenía razón. Más de una quedó hipnotizada cuando vieron a María José. Recibió muchos cumplidos y hasta varias invitaciones a salir. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar casi dos años para que ella pudiera sentirse lista de aceptarlas. Sus primeras citas fueron un poco aburridas e incómodas. Luego, comenzaron a ser más divertidas y entretenidas. La hacían sentir viva y llena de energía. Sin embargo, cuando la pasión se terminaba volvía a sentir un vacío que solo una persona había podido llenar. Persona a la que inconscientemente usaba como punto de comparación; y eso no estaba bien. No podía jugar con aquellas mujeres, pero mucho menos con su corazón. Así que simplemente dejó de intentar. No estaba triste por eso. Simplemente se sentía en paz. Quizás el verdadero amor solo se daba una vez en la vida, y ella ya había disfrutado de la suya… No era necesario tenerlo todo en esta vida.

Sin embargo, había momentos cuando el silencio del departamento se apoderaba de ella y los recuerdos venían a su mente. Recuerdos donde Paulina siempre sería la protagonista principal. _¿Cómo estará su exmujer? ¿Seguirá igual de bella? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Qué será de su vida? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien más?_ Cada pregunta que se formaba era más aterradora que la anterior. Nunca quiso preguntar, pero sí espero siempre una llamada de ella. Al inicio, fue a cada minuto, luego a cada hora, luego a cada día, y así hasta que un día simplemente desistió y ya no la esperó más. Siempre le desearía lo mejor pero ya no podía aferrarse a algo que nunca sucedería. Ella ya estaba rehaciendo su vida, y solo esperaba que en el otro lado del mundo su exmujer estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no quería que fuese cierto. No quería pensar que ella la había superado, que ya había conocido a alguien más y la había olvidado. _Era tan complicado…_ así que prefirió no pensar más en su ex mujer.

Por otro lado, lo bueno de aquel breve silencio era que también le hacía recordar a las personas maravillosas que había conocido y con las que podía contar. Entre ellas estaba Beatriz, pero la llamaba Bea. Ella es una abogada apasionada en su trabajo pero con un alma muy libre y relajado. Apenas la conoció en el bufete supo que se llevarían muy bien. Con lo que no contaba era que al inicio iba a ser _demasiado_ bien. Estuvieron saliendo por un par de meses; sin embargo, no funcionó y quedaron como buenas amigas. Se sentía muy agradecía por ello porque no sabría lo que hubiese sido de su vida sin ella. Ella y su hermana han sido su principal compañía en lo que ahora serían cinco años desde su llegada a Madrid. _¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo!_

― ¿En qué piensas, Majo? ― le preguntó Bea curiosa, después de notar que se encontraba perdida en el espacio. Había llegado hace horas para trabajar en un caso; pero hace unos minutos la dejó sola para contestar una llamada.

― ¿mmm? ¿Qué…?― respondió volviendo a la realidad. ― Ah, ¿yo? En nada…

― Aja… No te creo.

― Es la verdad, mujer. Es solo que estoy cansada. Como que ya es muy tarde… ¿Qué hora es?― le preguntó bostezando.

― Ehmm déjame ver… ¡Ostia! ¡Que van a ser las tres de la mañana! ― dijo asustada. Mañana tenían que ir al juzgado muy temprano y si no se dormían ya, no se despertarían a tiempo.

― Joder… es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, entonces. Lo bueno es que ya tenemos todos los documentos listos; así que no hay problema.

― ¡Sí, qué alivio! Oye Majo… ¿Y dónde voy a dormir? ― preguntó confundida, intentando mantenerse despierta.

― Pues te diría que en la habitación de Puri, pero sabes que no le gusta que entren ahí cuando ella no está… Así que tendrás que dormir conmigo.

― Vale… pero no _funny business, ¿ok?_ ― dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

― Ay, cariño, ya quisieras. Pero no. Solo dormiremos. Y vamos ya que si seguimos hablando terminarás durmiendo de pie. ― María José soltó una risa y guió a su amiga que prácticamente ya estaba en su primer sueño.

Cuando María José ya estaba acostada y apunto de dormir, su celular comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién llamaría a esa hora? Lo más probable es que fuese su hermana para asegurarse que ya estuviera dormida; así que contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

_“Hola…”_

_“¿Sí…?”_ ― respondió con la voz adormecida.

_“H-Hola. Soy… Soy Paulina. Perdón por despertarte…”_ ― apenas escuchó aquel nombre todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó en un instante. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se fue a la sala.

_“¿Paulina…? P-Pero, ¿Por qué me llamas? Y ¿a esta hora?”_ ― se le hacía demasiado extraño que su exmujer la llamara después de más de cinco años. A menos que… ― ” _¡¿B-Bruno está bien?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!”_

_“¡No, no te espantes! No te llamaría, y menos a esta hora, si no fuese una emergencia… ¡Pero no te espantes!_

_“Uff… Vale. Entonces, si no es eso, ¿por qué llamaste?”_

_“N-Necesito de tu ayuda… Mi papá… Él está en la cárcel y necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo… eres el mejor abogado que conozco, y si alguien puede lograrlo eres tú… ¿P-Puedes?”_

_“Vale, vale. Espera un momento. ¿Cómo que tu papá está en la cárcel? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?_

_“Ay, muchas cosas… te las explico cuando vengas… eso es si aceptas, claro.”_

Hubo un momento de silencio. María José no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, ella misma le había escrito que siempre podría contar con ella; pero por el otro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun así no sabía si estaba lista para volver a ver a su ex, y mucho menos enfrentar a todos los de la Mora. Aunque también extrañaba a su hijo…

_“Está bien… Te ayudaré. Sin embargo, primero tendré que solucionar unas cosas acá y transferir mis casos más importantes a otra persona para no tener problemas durante el tiempo que esté allá…_

_“Sí, por supuesto. Yo entiendo. Y por tu estadía no te preocupes. Te quedas acá en la casa, así convives con Brunito._

_“Vale. Bueno entonces yo te aviso el día en que viaje. Adiós, Paulina.”_

_“Gracias. Bye...”_

María José cortó. No podía creer lo que había pasado. _¿En qué lío se había metido?_

― ¿Quién era, Majo? ― Bea le preguntó apenas regresó a la habitación.

― Ay, cariño, ¿te desperté? Lo siento… ― dijo avergonzada. Pensó que había sido más discreta.

― No te preocupes. Sabes que soy de sueño ligero. Además, lamento decirte que tus movimientos fueron tan cuidadosos y silenciosos como los de un elefante. ― respondió soltando una risa. ― Pero ya dime, ¿Quién te llamó a esta hora?

― Mmm… fue Paulina… ― murmuró. Si le iba a pedir ayuda debía ser honesta.

― ¡¿Tú ex mujer?! Joder… ¡¿y qué quería?!

― Pues su papá está en la cárcel y me pidió que le ayudara a sacarlo… y… acepté…

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― gritó sorprendida y María José le hizo un gesto como para que bajara la voz.― Lo siento. ¡Pero estás de coña, ¿cierto?!

― No… Bea entiéndeme, por favor. Se trata de la madre de mi hijo… ― le suplicó.

― Claro, y esa es la única razón… ― dijo rodando los ojos. ― ¡Es que, joder, María José! Esa mujer te hizo mucho daño. Nunca te llamó. Y ahora que lo hace solo porque quiere algo de ti, ¡¿tú le aceptas así nada más?! ¡Tú sí que estás loca, tía!

― Bea, si te lo conté fue para que me ayudarás no para que me juzgaras… ― respondió dolida mientras cruzaba los brazos.

― Ay, cariño. Lo siento... ― Bea se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla. ― Es solo que te quiero mucho y no me gustaría verte lastimada. Ya sufriste demasiado.

― Lo sé… Yo también te quiero…

― ¿Y cuándo te vas…? ― preguntó mientras se volvían a acomodar en la cama.

― Pues primero tengo que avisar en el bufete pero lo más probable es que sea dentro de tres días.

― Vale… ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Puri? Sabes que se va a poner furiosa cuando le cuentes la verdad.

― Ya lo sé. Por eso necesito pedirte un favor… ― María José suspiró. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle no iba a ser fácil de aceptar. ― Necesito que seas tú la que se lo diga cuando regrese de su viaje… ― dijo cerrando los ojos y preparándose para los siguientes gritos de su amiga.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, ahora sí estás de coña! ¡Purificación me va a matar! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó para hacer que me aceptara?! ¡No, cariño! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Te quiero mucho pero amo más mi vida!

― ¡Bea, por favor! ¡Vamos, hazlo por mi! ¡¿Sí?! ― ella le suplicó mientras le hacía ojitos.

― ¡Ay, no me mires así, coño! ― Bea se quejó. ― Vale, vale. Lo haré. Pero eso sí, me debes un inmenso favor. Además, me vas a mantener constantemente informada de todo lo que pase en México. Y si esa mujer te vuelve a hacer daño, juro que voy y acabo con ella, y luego contigo. 

― ¡Vale, vale! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ― gritó ella mientras la llenaba de besos.

― ¡Hey! No funny business, ¿recuerdas? ― Bea dijo pícaramente. María José simplemente se rió y apagó la luz para finalmente dormir. “ _Tres días… tres días y finalmente volveré a ver a Paulina… ay, María José, de verdad, ¿en qué lío te has metido?”_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de soñar con el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les presento a Bea! ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Cuál creen que será su papel con la pareja majolina? 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	9. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: REYKO - hierba mala (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9TfJqccnmA)
> 
> Ok, antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero avisarles que no voy a mencionar tooooodos los diálogos de Paulina o de Majolina, solo los más resaltantes y necesarios para la fluidez de la trama, porque repito, quiero enfocarme más en los espacios en blanco. Por eso, es que últimamente me he estado centrando en María José. Sin embargo, no os preocupéis (no sé por qué me gusta decir eso como los españoles jajaja) porque ya llegarán más momentos de Paulina... 😏
> 
> Bueno, bueno ahora sí ya me callo. Disfruten!

María José se sentía demasiado cansada. Casi no había podido dormir en el avión por el embrollo que tenía en su mente y en su corazón. Eran tantas las emociones encontradas. Se sentía feliz porque finalmente vería a Paulina; pero esto a la vez hacía que estuviera demasiado nerviosa por pensar en lo que podría pasar; y eso le generaba miedo; y luego tristeza; y luego odio; y luego… ¡Bueno, en fin! Solo podía decir que fueron las once horas más largas de su vida y que estaba sumamente aliviada de que ya hayan terminado. Sin embargo, apenas pisó suelo mexicano quiso regresarse. De solo pensar que detrás de esas puertas de salida se encontraba su ex mujer, su corazón se aceleraba y las piernas le temblaban. Bueno por eso, y porque también quería ir al baño. Por más que estaba acostumbrada a los viajes en avión, nunca fue fan de sus baños. Simplemente no podía con ese sonido espantoso que emitía. Así que aprovechó que el vuelo se adelantó unos minutos para ir al baño y acicalarse un poco. Quizás el agua fría lograría calmar sus nervios.

Cuando finalmente se sintió lista, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Un día antes de viajar le avisó a Paulina la hora en que llegaría; así que estaba segura de que ya la estaría esperando. Solo tenía que encontrarla…

― ¡José María! ― escuchó a alguien llamarla. María José se volteó y se quitó las gafas de sol.

― ¿Paulina?

― Hola ― respondió Paulina un poco incómoda y nerviosa a la vez.

― Me da gusto verte ―le sonrió. Era la verdad. Todo los nervios se habían evaporado apenas la vio, y ahora solo quedaba la felicidad.

― Sí, a mí también, José… ehmm…

― María José ahora ― respondió intentando ayudarla.

― Sí, sí, perdón... Sí…

En ese momento, ambas comenzaron a sentirse un poco extrañas. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sabían cómo reaccionar la una a la otra. Ni siquiera sabían cómo saludarse. _“Ay, María José, por favor. No es como que nunca hayas saludado a alguien. Actúa normal.”_ Ella pensó y dijo:

― Un beso, ¿no?

― Sí, claro. ― Ella intentó darle dos besos como era su costumbre; sin embargo, Paulina se alejó y le recordó que en México era solo uno.

Durante el trayecto a la cárcel, Paulina aprovechó para ponerla al día con todo lo sucedido en la casa grande y la chica; y cómo su papá terminó en prisión. Luego le entregó todos los documentos referentes a ese tema para que los revisara. María José intentó hacer eso, pero no pudo. Su ex mujer no dejaba de mirarla. Le estaba analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, y eso la estaba poniendo un poco intranquila. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas que no eran de prejuicio pero sí de curiosidad; sin embargo, esperaba que al menos fuese un poco más sutil. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más, levantó la mirada y preguntó:

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No, nada. ― Paulina se volteó. ― Perdón. Es que no me acostumbro porque estás muy cambiado… bueno muy cambiada.

― No me digas que no ves fotos mías. ― siempre compartió sus fotos con su hijo; así que pensó que ella también las había visto. Además, contaba con una cuenta pública de Facebook e Instagram; así que no era difícil ubicarla o saber de ella.

― A veces Bruno me enseñaba…

― Parece que lo lleva mejor que tú, ¿no? ― dijo ella un poco molesta.

― Bueno es tu hijo, yo era tu esposa… ― Paulina se justificó.

― Nunca me la vas a perdonar, ¿verdad? ― María José creía que después de todos estos años su ex mujer ya lo había superado y la había perdonado.

― Pues casi que sin darme cuenta éramos lesbianas… ¿no? ― Paulina dijo sin pensarlo. Ella la miró y soltó una risa. Quizás no la había perdonado aún pero al menos podían hablar de lo que pasaron sin necesidad de gritar o discutir.

Después de eso, el silencio regresó, pero esta vez ya no era incómodo, sino tranquilizador.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, María José volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero esta vez por algo completamente diferente. Ernesto iba a ser la primera persona de la Mora que iba a ver, y tenía miedo. Su ex suegro, a diferencia de Virginia, siempre los apoyó en su relación y matrimonio; por eso se llevaron muy bien. Sin embargo, amaba demasiado a su hija; así que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera. _“Uff por eso no quería venir.”_ Pensó incómoda, pero ni modo. Lo hecho echo está. Así que se puso en modo abogada y esperó lo mejor.

_Oh, pero cuán equivocada estaba._ Todo había salido mal. Había sido tan incómodo. Primero, el incidente con el de seguridad; y luego con los chiflidos y las miradas de lo que estaban ahí. Sin embargo, nada se comparó con la ofensa de Ernesto. Mira que insinuar que lo que llevaba puesto era un disfraz. _Golpe bajo… Golpe. Bajo._ Se sentía tan furiosa y dolida. Cuando decidió decir su verdad al mundo sabía a lo que se enfrentaba; pero eso no significaba que no le afectaba cómo la trataban. Jamás se acostumbraría a las miradas acusadoras, las discriminaciones o los insultos de personas que se sentían con la libertad de decirlas solo por el hecho de que no estaban de acuerdo. Quería huir, quería salir corriendo y no volver más; pero no lo hizo. Tenía que ser valiente. No podía quebrarse por ese tipo de cosas. No le daría ese gusto. “ _Vaya familia de la Mora. De verdad que no los extrañaba.”_ Pensó mientras esperaba a su ex mujer dentro de la camioneta.

― Perdón por lo que pasó con mi papá… ― Paulina le dijo avergonzada apenas se sentó a su costado. María José no respondió. Primero debía calmarse, sino podría decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

El silencio incómodo regresó con mayor fuerza. Parecía que eso formaría parte de su nueva dinámica. Sin embargo, después de mucha meditación al respecto, María José finalmente dijo:

― Creo que no voy a representar a tu papá…

― No no no no ¡no! ¡No me puedes decir esto, por favor! ¡La audiencia está encima, María José! ― Paulina dijo molesta.

― ¡Bueno pues buscas a otra persona! ― respondió fastidiada.

― ¡Que no! ¡Hazlo por mí!

― Por ti estoy aquí, Paulina. ― María José admitió molesta. Era el colmo que utilizara eso como chantaje, especialmente cuando ella había sido la razón por la que había regresado. ¿Acaso estaba ciega? ― Por ti he venido desde España. Pero las dos sabemos… que no me necesitas. ― Lo último lo dijo un poco más tranquila pero resignada a la vez. La familia de la Mora tenía muchos conocidos tanto en la comisaría como en el juzgado; así que si ellos querían, podían sacar a Ernesto en un dos por tres. La única razón por la que la habían buscado era porque tenían sus cuentas congeladas, porque sino, nunca la hubiesen llamado. Y esa verdad la estaba lastimando demasiado, pero tenía que aceptarla. Por eso, decidió quedarse solo unos días para pasar tiempo con Bruno, y luego se regresaría a Madrid, lugar de donde nunca debió salir.

No obstante, Paulina era una mujer muy necia y determinada, así que no desistió. Insistió mientras María José se cambiaba; y como no pudo, le pidió a su hijo que le ayudara durante la cena. Ay, pero pobre hijito suyo. Era tan guapo pero _, ¡tan mal actor!_ Su otra madre se dio cuenta al instante y, en el furor de la discusión y las emociones en el aire, terminó confesándole que Ernesto no era su padre biológico.

― ¿Quién crees que pueda ser? ― preguntó María José mientras terminaban de lavar los trastes en la cocina.

― El doctor Cohen.

― ¿Tu psicológico? ― María José se volteó sorprendida.

― Ex psicólogo. Es infantil. ― Paulina enfatizó.

― Uff. O sea me imagino el choque que debió haber sido para ti. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

― Mis hermanos…

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

― No sé… ― Paulina encogió los hombros. Realmente no lo sabía. Se sentía tan confundida. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, pero no quería decirlas por miedo a la verdad.

― ¿Tú que sientes? ― Paulina no dijo nada, pero con las expresiones de su rostro le dio una respuesta. ― Ay, Pau. ― María José se acercó y le cogió las manos. ― Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

― Porque no podía hablarlo con nadie. ― susurró.

― ¡Joder, pero yo soy yo! Una cosa es que nos hayamos divorciado y otra cosa es que… aún no me importes. ― admitió mirándola fijamente ― Cambié de sexo, no de corazón.― susurró.

La tensión había vuelto. No sabían cómo pero sus cuerpos inconscientemente se habían acercado como un imán. Por más que intentaron, no pudieron evitar transportarse al pasado, cuando aún estaban casados y eran felices. Ambas dirigieron lentamente sus miradas a los labios de la otra. No podían más. Necesitan sentirse otra vez. Así que, en un impulso del momento, se besaron. Fue hermoso. Fue excitante. Fue pasional. Fue… muy corto. Porque cuando sus mentes registraron lo que estaba pasando se separaron de inmediato. _“Pero, ¡¿qué hiciste?!”_ Pensaban ambas mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración y calmar sus corazones. Ninguna se atrevía a voltear por miedo a la reacción de la otra. Las inseguridades habían regresado y esta vez parecía que no se iban a ir hasta que las enfrentaran. Sin embargo, ninguna estaba lista. Necesitaban pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos. Así que, sin dirigir una palabra, caminaron rápidamente a sus respectivas habitaciones y se apoyaron detrás de sus puertas cerradas. Pero, ¡qué día!

_Bienvenida a casa, María José…_


	10. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Mijares & María José - me declaro culpable (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuZ3AmOMznI)

_“PERO, ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!”_ ― Bea gritó por teléfono. María José había prometido mantenerla al tanto de lo que sucedía en México; así que lo hizo. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

_“¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡Bea, que te pueden escuchar!”_

_“Ay, ¿no quieres que escuche tu EX?”_ ― le dijo sarcásticamente. ― _“Pues, ¡Lo siento! ¡Me vale coño lo que haga! ¡Es que me cago en la hostia, María José! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!”_

_“NO LO SÉ, ¡¿VALE?! ¡No lo pensé! ¡Simplemente me deje llevar!”_ ― gritó frustrada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño.

“ _¡Es que a veces no te entiendo, coño! En serio que lo trato pero no puedo. ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que tuviste que pasar para poder superar el pasado y ser feliz?! ¡¿En serio quieres tirar todo eso por la borda simplemente porque ‘no lo pensaste’?!_

_“¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero no puedo controlar mi corazón. ¡¿Es que no puedes entender eso?!“_ ― María José respondió dolida.

_“Ay, cariño. Es que sí te entiendo, tú sabes que sí. Pero por lo mismo me frustro y me duele cuando haces cosas que sé que al final solo te lastimaran.”_ ― Bea dijo intentando calmarse. ― _“¿Al menos sabes si ella siente lo mismo?”_

_“No…”_

_“Cariño, pues entonces, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pensar. No caigas en los recuerdos del pasado simplemente por la costumbre o por la sensación del momento. No hagas nada hasta que tengas la certeza de sus sentimientos hacia ti, ¿sí?_ ― intentó hablar lo más cuidadosamente posible ― “ _No lo hagas por ella o por tu hijo o por mí. Hazlo por ti. Porque tú vales demasiado como para jugar con tu corazón de esa manera.”_

_“Lo sé…”_

_“Y, cariño, perdóname si te hice sentir mal. En serio, no fue mi intención. Tú sabes que solo me preocupo por ti y pues cuando me siento frustrada puedo resultar un poco... dura. De verdad, perdóname.”_

_“No, no te preocupes. Te entiendo. Todo está bien… Bueno ya me tengo que ir._ ” ― Dijo María José al escuchar movimientos en el pasillo.

_“Vale, cariño. Cuídate mucho, por favor. Te quiero.”_

_“Yo también te quiero. Bye.”_

María José se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás solo fue la costumbre y nada más. Así que, eso fue lo que le dijo a Paulina cuando ella tocó el tema. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero Bea tenía razón. Tenía que proteger su corazón y pensar antes de actuar. Además, su ex mujer no le refutó, lo que comprobaba que no sentía nada por ella y que solo fue algo del momento. Lo mejor era actuar normal e intentar ser amigas, especialmente por su hijo; por eso aceptó defender a Ernesto, aun cuando la tratase mal. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al tribunal, sucedió todo lo contrario. Él se portó muy bien con ella, incluso le dijo que se veía muy guapa. Era como una bandera de la paz. Parecía como si su ex mujer hubiese hablado con él y hasta lo hubiese regañado. Solo ella podía hacer que su padre cambiase tan rápido de opinión. Lo bueno de aquello es que significaba lidiar con un De la Mora menos; así que decidió aceptar su modo de disculpas y, en un tono gracioso, le dijo que le había echado ganas.

Al final, su plan no salió como hubiese querido porque solo logró que descongelaran las cuentas, pero le prometió a Paulina que haría todo lo posible para sacar a su padre de la cárcel. Después de eso, su ex mujer decidió ir al cabaret y distraerse un momento. Uno, porque desconfiaba de sus hermanos. Ellos eran capaces de cometer cualquier tontería y terminar por arruinar la poca esperanza que tenían de salvar la casa chica. Y otro, porque no estaba lista para ver a su mamá y decirle que había fracasado.

Mientras tanto, María José aprovechó para salir a pasear con su hijo. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Nunca fue lo mismo hablar y verlo por teléfono, que tenerlo frente a él. Estaba demasiado grande. Atrás quedó el niño inocente que aunque estaba creciendo siempre amaba estar con ellos; ahora ¡hasta bebía! Lo cual le recordaba que necesitaba hablar con su ex mujer sobre esos hábitos que tenía; además de saber cómo se había comportado en esos cinco años. Hay tantas cosas que se había perdido que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Eso sí, su hijo parecía ser el mismo chico perceptible e inteligente de siempre.

Al día siguiente, Paulina le insistió que debía acompañarla a ver a su mamá y a toda la familia para que les informara sobre lo del tribunal. Sin embargo, María José no quiso aceptar. _¿Por qué debía ser ella la que se acercara a ellos y no al revés?_ No le parecía justo. Sabía por qué no habían ido a visitarlas. Era por el hecho de que ahora era mujer. Y es que Virginia siempre fue una mujer que se fijaba en las apariencias y en el qué dirán. Si la gente se llegaba a enterar que tenía un ex yerno trans, seguro que se desmayaba y huía del país. Por eso se negó aunque, como siempre, al final terminó cediendo. Sin embargo, no se lo dejó fácil a su ex mujer porque le puso la condición de que ella lo haría solo si enfrentaba su miedo y hablaba con el doctor Cohen sobre su posible paternidad. Pensó que con eso se iba a librar pero no fue así.

Mientras ella se quedó en casa para revisar unos pendientes de Madrid, Paulina se fue al consultorio de su ex psicólogo. Se sentía tan rara parada entre tantos niños que cuando la secretaria le avisó que podía ingresar suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, ya no sabía qué lugar era mejor, si adentro o afuera. Porque ahora que lo tenía al frente, las palabras se le fueron. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. No sabía cómo hablarle sobre ese tema. _¿Cómo llegas donde un hombre que has conocido por muchos años y le dices que crees que eres su hija?_ No se puede. No es fácil. Por eso, prefirió confesarle la verdad a Chuy. Era extraño porque sabía que no era real, pero siempre se sintió segura con ese muñeco de calcetín. Chuy era paciente y nunca juzgaba. No obstante, cuando Salomón registró lo que Paulina estaba diciendo, se negó y le dijo que se estaba confundiendo; muy a pesar de que luego terminara admitiendo que sí tuvo relaciones sexuales con su mamá.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ― Le preguntó ella. Necesitaba hacer cuentas y asegurarse de si era su papá o no. Sin embargo, el no respondió.

― ¡Por favor! Yo no sé si te queda un resquicio de duda, ¡pero yo sí necesito saber quién es mi papá! ― le suplicó desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Pero nada. Él seguía sin decir una palabra. ― No. Adiós, Chuy. Ojalá te vea pronto. ― dijo y salió apresuradamente de ahí.

No podía creer que se había quedado callado. Sabía que estaba sorprendido; pero, ¡por Dios! Si alguien prácticamente te ruega por unas respuestas que solo tú se las puedes dar, ¡tú lo haces! Digo, no es como si tuviera dudas de su mamá, _¿o sí…?_ ¡NO! Eso sí ya sería el colmo de Virginia. Pero ¿quién la viera? Tan recatada ella y con las cosas que salió. Necesitaba ver a María José. No sabía por qué pero esa sensación de que podía protegerla y ayudarla en todo regresó desde el momento en que la vio. Era muy extraño porque era claro que aquella persona ya no era su esposo; sin embargo, cuando la miraba no podía evitar sentirse atraída como cuando lo era; y eso la estaba confundiendo demasiado. Por eso la besó; y luego cuando María José le dijo que solo había sido la costumbre, ella no se atrevió a decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Quizás tenía razón. Además había algo importante que le estaba ocultando y sabía que si iniciaban algo debía contárselo; y no… no estaba lista para eso. Aun así, apenas llegó a su casa fue en busca de ella.

― ¡Ay, qué bárbara! Qué guapísima. ― dijo mirándola detenidamente. Es que si de por sí era atractivo de hombre, imagínense ahora de mujer. ― Alguien quiere impresionar a su antigua familia. ― agregó en tono burlón mientras le acomodaba el reloj. Ambas soltaron una risa. ― Tienes muy buen gusto, ¿eh?

― Sí, siempre he tenido yo muy buen gusto… para casi todo. ― agregó lo último para fastidiarla; y lo logró. Paulina rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca. ― ¿Pau? ¿Quieres que te delineé el ojo?

― ¿Por?

― Porque te puedes sacar más partido. A ver. ― se acercó y comenzó a delineárselo en forma de gato. Estaba tan cerca que Paulina no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia sus senos.

― ¿Puedo tocarlas? ― dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Las tetas? ― le preguntó confundida.

― Es que… siempre he querido verlas… ― susurró sin apartar la mirada. Por más que quisiera no podía. María José la miró y se desabrochó el brasier, exponiéndose así ante ella. No comprendía la razón detrás de su petición pero sabía que era muy importante; por eso, no dijo nada y la dejó procesar lo que sea que estuviese atravesando.

Por su parte, Paulina se sentía demasiado abrumada. El tocar sus senos era algo mucho más profundo que el mero hecho sexual. Aquellos senos eran el recuerdo del sufrimiento y la traición que tuvo que padecer cuando descubrió la verdad; pero sobretodo siempre serían el constante recordatorio de lo egoísta e injusta que fue con su ex esposo al no aceptarlo cuando le dijo que era mujer. Era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Ella siempre se había destacado por tratar a todos como iguales, sin distinción de raza, preferencia o estatuto socio-económico. Es más, los ayudaba a enfrentarse al mundo sintiéndose orgullosos de lo que eran; y sin embargo, cuando él quiso hacer lo mismo, ella le dio la espalda y lo botó. Pues, _¿qué clase de persona era?_ Ya no lo sabía. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que al final, él pudo salir adelante y traer a la vida a María José. La única persona que siempre debió haber sido. Debía pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco sabía si ella lo aceptaría o si le echaría en cara todo lo que tuvo que padecer. Era todo demasiado complicado. Era consciente de que debía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo porque podía notar la confusión y el dolor en la mirada de ella; sin embargo, primero debía salir y aclarar su mente. Así que, tomó un respiro y lentamente retiró sus manos para que su ex pudiera cubrirse.

― Gracias… Necesitaba eso… ― susurró entrecortadamente y se retiró.

Cuando María José se quedó sola pudo soltar la respiración que sin querer había estado reteniendo. También se sentía abrumada. Todo había sido demasiado íntimo que la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Por un momento la pudo sentir tan cerca, como si se estuvieran conectando después de tanto tiempo; pero luego la sintió tan lejos, como si un muro se hubiese colocado en medio de ellas. Debía saber qué había pasado ahí; pero no quería arruinar la bonita relación de amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ellas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Arriesgaba o lo pasaba por alto? En ese momento recordó el consejo de su amiga, y decidió que lo abordaría pero cuando tenga la cabeza fría. Debía aprender de sus errores. Por el momento, debían ir a la casa grande y ya se les estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Así que bajó y fue en busca de Paulina para irse, pero no la encontró. Quizás le faltaba algo y había ido a su habitación.

De pronto, escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa y fue a abrir; pero rápidamente se detuvo. Aquella ya no era su casa y no podía darse ese tipo de libertades. _“María José, por favor, ¿podrías ver quién es? Ya casi bajo.”_ Escuchó a su ex mujer gritar; por lo que retomó su camino y abrió la puerta.

― Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ― preguntó María José confundida. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Se habrá confundido?

― ¡Hola! ― sonrió amablemente aquel hombre. ―Sí, estoy buscando a-

― _¡¿LUCIO?!_


	11. Reality check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Pablo Herrera & Gian Marco - tengo un amor (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDUs6ITP9NU)
> 
> Bueno, ¿qué tal les está pareciendo esta historia? Espero les esté gustando. A partir de este capítulo veremos qué pasó con Paulina después de leer aquella carta (chapter VI) así que... ¡Que vengan los flashbacks! ¡Sí, señor!
> 
> PS. presten mucha atención a ciertos detalles porque no todo es lo que parece...

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Se ha ido… Se ha ido… No. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! Cuando le dijo que se alejaran, no se refería a eso. Y es que el día anterior ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós porque pensaba que al menos lo podría ver a la distancia o que algún día se encontrarían por Brunito. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar solo en su bienestar y no de él, pero se negaba a dejarlo ir por completo. Ahora ya nada de eso sucederá porque se fue. Se fue para siempre…_

_― Mamá… ¿estás bien?_ ― _dijo Bruno rescatándola del abismo en el que estaba cayendo._

― _Ehm… y-yo…_ ― _Paulina no sabía que decirle. Las palabras de su casi ex esposo estaban frescas en su mente. En la carta le decía que se apoyara en su hijo, que era más maduro e inteligente de lo que parecía. Él tenía razón, pero ¿cómo le daría esa carga a su hijo si después de todo seguía siendo un niño?_

― _No me mientas, por favor… tú no…_

_― Ay, mi vida… no… no estoy bien…_ ― _susurró con la voz entrecortada y dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste._

_― Es por mi papá, ¿verdad?_ ― _Bruno se acercó y se sentó al pie de la cama._ ― _Hoy fue a mi escuela a despedirse… y me entregó esa carta…_ ― _dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada._ ― _Si hubiese sabido que te iba a poner triste no te lo entregaba… perdóname…_

― _No, mi cielo. Ven..._ ― _Paulina estiró su mano para que se acercara más, y él obedeció._ ― _No es tu culpa. Tú no hiciste nada malo… ― lo cogió de las mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas que sin querer había dejado escapar._

― ¡ _Es que no entiendo, mamá! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que destruir nuestra familia y luego irse sin intentar solucionarlo?!_ ― _Bruno sollozó._

_― Es lo mejor, Brunito… ― Paulina susurró llorando. Ya no tenía fuerza para más._

_― ¡NO! ¡Eso mismo dijo él! ¡Pero no, no es lo mejor! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO! ― gritó Bruno y salió corriendo._

_― ¡BRUNOOOOOO! ― ella intentó ir detrás de él, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil y se desmayó, golpeándose la cabeza._

_PRESENTE…_

― ¡¿LUCIO?! ― gritó Paulina emocionada y fue corriendo hasta él. Él la abrazó y la giró, haciéndola reír.

― ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ― preguntó cogiéndolo de las mejillas.

― Hace unas horitas. Pero me moría de ganas por verte. Así que vine. Espero no haberte interrumpido… ― respondió confundido mientras miraba a la rubia que le había abierto la puerta.

― Ay, qué tonta yo. Déjame presentarte. Lucio ella es José M… perdón, María José. Es la otra mamá de Brunito. ― dijo sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Había estado tan feliz por la llegada de su amigo que se olvidó completamente que ella había estado presenciando todo.

― Hola, mucho gusto. ― respondió María José intentando sonreír, y extendió su mano para saludarlo. Lo último que quería era que notaran que se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro. Tenía tantas incógnitas. Quería saber todo sobre él y su historia con su ex mujer; pero ya no tenía ese derecho.

― Hola, igualmente. ― respondió Lucio. Luego miró a Paulina y le dijo. ― ¿Mamá? Pensé que me habías dicho que tenía un papá…

― Bueno, sí, pero… Ay, es una larga historia. ¿Te parece si luego lo platicamos? Así me cuentas qué ha sido de tu vida y por qué no me has visitado antes. ― respondió intentando parecer molesta.

― Ay, bonita, lo siento. Pero tú sabes cómo es esta profesión. Tantos pacientes y muy pocas manos y tiempo. ― dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Paulina lentamente se alejó. No porque se sintiera incómoda con él, sino porque no quería verse tan afectuosa frente a su ex. Sabía que estaba confundida; pero sobre todo, molesta. Lo notó cuándo le sonrió. Era obvio que esa sonrisa era falsa.

― Y ¿dónde te estás quedando?

― Pues en el departamento de siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya me estás botando?

― ¡Ay, claro que no, tonto!

― Ah, bueno. Menos mal. Me tuviste preocupado por un momento. ― dijo sonriendo. Paulina rodó los ojos y negó divertida. Lucio a veces podía ser muy cursi y bobo.

― Ehmmm… Paulina se nos hace tarde... ― interrumpió María José. Le dolía ver como su ex mujer se comportaba tan libre y feliz con aquel hombre. Le hacía recordar cuando ellos eran igual de felices casados.

― Ay, no las molesto más entonces. ― Paulina intentó interrumpirlo pero él no la dejó. ― No, no te preocupes. De todos modos, ya me tengo que ir. Necesito resolver unos asuntos. Pero yo te aviso para reunirnos y platicar, ¿ok?

― Sí, por supuesto. Espera que salimos contigo. ― dijo ella y cogió sus cosas. Luego le dio la llave a María José para que cerrara y acompañó a su amigo hasta su coche.

― Bueno, ya nos vemos. ― se acercó y la abrazó. ― Me saludas a Bruno y le dices que no me he olvidado de lo que me pidió. ― le guiñó el ojo. ― Ah, y un placer conocerte, María José. Espero nos podamos conocer mejor. ― le sonrió amablemente cuando la notó llegar. Luego, cada uno se subió a su respectivo carro y comenzaron a manejar en dirección opuesta.

Durante el viaje a la casa grande hubo un silencio en forma de abismo. Paulina no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. No se sentía lista para contarle a su ex mujer su historia con Lucio, pues aquello traería aquel secreto que aún no había superado…

― Muy… agradable tu amigo, ¿eh? ― comentó María José lo más normal posible.

― Sí. Lucio es muy buen amigo. ― respondió siguiéndole la corriente.

―Pues parecería que fuese algo más… ― no pudo evitar murmurar. Paulina estaba sorprendida. Él, ahora ella, siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más cuerdo y centrado de los dos; por eso, no pensó que diría eso. Sin embargo, actuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Era mejor así.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de María José; por lo que, claro, hubo reacciones. Virginia casi se desmaya. Elena le preguntó que qué le había pasado, a lo que Paulina le regañó e hizo que se corrigiera. Y Julián… ay, Julián… pues él simplemente le pidió tocar sus tetas. Y es que ella no entendía la fascinación que esa familia tenía con sus senos si no eran algo fuera de lo común. María José decidió tomarlo todo a la ligera y actuar como si fuese un momento gracioso porque ya suficiente tenía con la aparición de ese tal Lucio; sin embargo, solo logró que Virginia se desesperara más. Paulina estaba intentando calmarla diciéndole que era algo normal cuando llegó Carmela, la amiga chismosa de la familia. Inmediatamente, su ex mujer la escondió detrás de un muro de la sala mientras Virginia y Delia se la llevaban a la puerta de la casa. Esa reacción era otra cosa que no entendía. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Podía comprender los prejuicios de su ex suegra y su amiga, pero ¿ella también? No. No podía crearse suposiciones sin antes haberle preguntado. Así que simplemente, rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. Ya hablarían de eso luego.

Después de aquel pequeño relajo, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar acerca del resultado del tribunal y sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso. Paulina tenía plena confianza en que María José lograría sacar a su papá; así que no dudó en recordárselo frente a toda la familia. Virginia hizo un comentario con respecto a sus tacones, y Elena simplemente estaba emocionada porque al fin y al cabo ese día estuvo lleno de buenas noticias. O bueno, eso era lo que pensaban hasta que llegó Brunito y les mostró el video porno que encontró en internet donde estaban su tío Julián, su ahora novio Diego, y un chico más del cual no sabían su nombre. ¡Eran la sensación del momento! ¡Si hasta llegó a la cárcel! _Pobre July… ya no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza…_

Al día siguiente, Paulina y Elena intentaron sacar a su hermano de su dramatismo extremo ya que se había puesto un hoodie, unas gafas oscuras, y se había tirado al suelo. _“Es sexo. No es como que mataste a alguien.”_ Paulina le recalcó mientras acomodaba el puño de su camisa. Luego, llegó su mamá y él fue corriendo hacia ella como niño mimado. Virginia, molesta, le ordenó que le revelara el secreto más oscuro de su ex para poder vengarse, pues ella fue la que subió el video. Julián le respondió que Lucía se había agarrado a todo el Cumbres a los dieciséis; sin embargo, Paulina lo regañó por pensar que tener una vida sexual activa era una humillación para una mujer. Así que, terminó admitiendo que su familia se había hecho rica haciendo negocios turbios. Eso hizo que la matriarca sonriera pues ya tenía el plan perfecto para deshacerse de ella. Paulina, al ver que ese asunto estaba solucionado, se fue de regreso a su casa. Brunito prefirió quedarse para hacerle compañía a Micaela.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ― María José le preguntó cuando la vio ingresar. Ella se había regresado el día anterior. Suficiente caos por un día.

― Ay, pues Julián estuvo dramático como siempre, y mi mamá encontró una forma de vengarse de su ex novia. Así que, diría que normal. ― respondió soltando una risa. Su ex estaba sentada en la alfombra con un vaso de cerveza en la mano; así que fue a coger otra botella y la acompañó.

― ¡Es que solo a él se le ocurre grabarse! ¡Y luego el nombre que le ponen! ¡“Lord, damelo todo” el hashtag! ¡Tiene hashtag! ― le dijo sorprendida intentando no reírse.

― Ya sé. Es un horror.

― Ay, no ser normal en este país y en la mayor parte del mundo es una etiqueta imposible de quitarte. ― María José dijo ya más seria. ― De alguna manera, Julián en el closet estaba protegido… y no tenía que sufrir lo que estaba por sufrir. Nunca te sientes más solo y vulnerable que cuando sales al mundo y dices quién eres. Ahí sí. ― dijo demostrando el dolor que sentía al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar. ― Ahí sí…

― Yo no me porte muy bien cuando pasó lo tuyo. ― Paulina comenzó a decir. Era momento de enfrentar el pasado ― Yo lo sé… que estuve egoísta, que solo pensé en mi dolor. Es que no podía ver lo que te estaba pasando, yo no podía entender ni podía pensar en lo que… podías estar viviendo o sintiendo. Yo solo me sentía traicionada y era lo único que veía, pero… perdón. ― susurró con la voz entrecortada. ― Es que me da mucha vergüenza eso. Como no haber podido acompañarte más y ser… no sé. ― encogió los hombros intentando controlar las lágrimas. ― Ojalá lo entiendas... Perdón.

― Lo entiendo. Claro que lo entiendo. ― le dijo con el corazón emocionado. Ambas cometieron errores y sufrieron las consecuencias. Ahora era momento de dejarlo ir y comenzar de cero.

― ¿Sí?

― Pero reconozco también que me gusta oír eso. Por Bruno y por nosotras. ― Ambas sonrieron y chocaron sus vasos. Por fin se sentían liberadas de ese pasado doloroso que las atormentaba. _Aunque si somos honestos, Paulina no había contado todo…_

― Pau, ahora que está todo eso claro y perdonado… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ― preguntó María José un poco tímida y nerviosa.

― Sí, claro.

― ¿De dónde conoces a Lucio? ¿F-Fue tu pareja en estos años? ― Paulina inmediatamente se tensó y su rostro palideció. ― S-Si no me quieres contar no hay problema. Que no quiero incomodarte. Es solo que me gustaría saber…

― E-Está bien. No te preocupes. Lucio fue mi mejor amigo de la prepa pero uhm… luego se fue a estudiar medicina al extranjero y no lo volví a ver hasta… hasta el día en que te fuiste… ― era demasiado doloroso recordarlo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar. ― Y-Yo me había estado sintiendo mal en esas últimas semanas y ese día no pude más… terminé en el hospital y él me atendió. Desde ese momento estuvo conmigo. Me ayudó cuando…― Paulina alzó la mirada y luego la bajó. Había estado a punto de revelarle su secreto, pero se contuvo. Aún no estaba lista; así que prosiguió con una media verdad. ― Me ayudó cuando tuve que enfrentar varios problemas. Volvimos a ser los mejores amigos y fuimos inseparables hasta hace dos años que viajó a Sudamérica por su trabajo… pero no… no ha sido mi pareja en estos años. Solo amigos. ― concluyó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

― Wow... Perdóname por lo que tuviste que pasar. Sé que ya está todo perdonado pero tenía que decírtelo. ― dijo cogiéndola de las manos. Estaba agradecida de que Paulina se haya abierto así con ella; sin embargo, podía notar en sus ojos que aún habían cosas que no le había contado. ― Pau… ¿Segura que eso fue todo…?

― S-Sí, claro. ¿P-Por qué lo dices…? ― Paulina se removió un poco incómoda en su sitio.

― Ehmm… no, por nada. No te preocupes. ― María José prefirió dejar el tema para otro momento. Cuando su ex se sintiera lista, estaba segura que se lo contaría. Además, no podía ser nada grave… _o ¿sí?_

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― ¿Cómo te sientes, Paulina?_

_― Ay, doctor, como si alguien estuviese taladrando en mi cabeza… ― Paulina dijo intentando masajearse la sien pero al sentir un dolor agudo apenas lo tocó mejor desistió. Luego, escuchó una risa, así que levantó la mirada y se sorprendió con lo que vio. ― ¿L-Lucio? ¿Tú eres mi doctor?_

_― Sí… como son las cosas del destino, ¿cierto?_

_― Pues sí. ¿Cómo has estado?”_

_― Pues mejor que tú aparentemente. ― dijo él intentando aligerar el ambiente y sacarle una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. ― Lo siento. Solo lo dije de broma. No quise molestarte._

_― No, no te preocupes. Es solo que esta situación es un poco incómoda… ¿Q-Qué pasó…? Me refiero a por qué estoy aquí._

_― Eso también me gustaría saber. Tu hijo no me contó mucho pero al parecer anoche te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste la consciencia._

_― S-Sí, ya recuerdo… ¿M-Mi niño me trajo?_

_― Sí. Es muy maduro y valiente para su edad. Cuando te encontró llamó rápidamente a la ambulancia y luego a tu papá. Ambos han estado muy preocupados por ti. Se quedaron toda la noche contigo y hace unos minutos tu papá se lo llevó a la cafetería para que desayunara algo._

_― Ay, mi vida… nunca quise que pasara por esto…_

_― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Lucio le preguntó, pero Paulina no quiso responder. No confiaba en él como para contarle su vida; especialmente después de la manera en que él la dejó… ― Paulina… S-Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones sobre el por qué me fui así, y te prometo que cuando estés bien te las contaré. Pero necesito saber por qué terminaste en esta cama de hospital. El tiempo que estuviste desmayada no es normal y tu herida no es lo demasiadamente grave como para ser el causante. Si no me quieres ver como un amigo pues entonces veme como tu doctor. Porque eso es lo que soy en estos momentos. Tu doctor._

_― E-Está bien. Yo ehm… estas últimas semanas no he estado bien. Me he sentido débil y he tenido constantes dolores de cabeza y mareos. Y ayer pues intenté alcanzar a mi hijo después de una pequeña discusión que tuvimos pero de pronto todo se me puso borroso y me desmayé. Creo que por eso terminé golpeándome la cabeza._

_― ¿Has estado durmiendo y comiendo bien? ¿Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente? ¿Algún problema con… tu esposo, quizás? ― Lucio preguntó. No quería invadir su privacidad, pero anoche notó el anillo de bodas que llevaba puesto, y pues no pudo evitar mencionarlo. A nivel profesional obviamente…_

_― Ehm… no a lo primero… y sí a lo demás… pero no quiero hablar de eso. ― Paulina dijo secamente mientras jugaba con su anillo. Era algo que hacía cuando se sentía nerviosa o incómoda. Nunca fue consciente de eso hasta que José María un día se lo mencionó y ella le dijo que era porque le hacía sentir su presencia y eso la calmaba. Pero ahora ya ni eso lograría darle paz a su atormentado corazón porque él se fue… José María se fue…_

_― ¿Paulina?_

_― S-Sí, perdón. Me distraje un momento. ¿Decías algo?_

_― Sí. Te decía que te voy a hacer unos análisis de sangre para ver cómo estás, y te pregunté qué cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales._

_Paulina lo miró confundido. No entendía que tenía que ver eso con lo que estaba pasando. Pero de pronto, pareció comprender lo que él intentaba deducir…_

_― Ehm…a-ayer, y la vez anterior a esa fue hace como un mes… Pero es imposible que sea lo que estás pensando. Simplemente no puede ser._

_― ¿Por qué? ― Ahora era Lucio el que se encontraba confundido. Quería saber por qué Paulina dijo eso con tanta seguridad, pero ella no respondió. ― Está bien. Si no deseas decírmelo no insistiré más. De todos modos, voy a hacerte una prueba de GCH para saber con certeza si estás embarazada o no. ― Lucio dijo y se fue dejándola sola con sus pensamientos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh...
> 
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)
> 
> XOXO  
> Stef :)


	12. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Verónica Castro/Karla Delfín - es ella más que yo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yutB-ZYEqjM)

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― ¡MAMÁ! ― gritó Bruno y corrió a abrazarla._

_― ¡Mi vida!_

_― ¡Perdóname, mamá! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa! ― sollozaba pegado a su pecho. ― ¡No era verdad lo que dije! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Por favor no me abandones!_

_― ¡No, mi vida, jamás! Brunito, mírame. ― Paulina lo alejó un poco y lo cogió suavemente de las mejillas para que la viera. ― Escúchame bien. Yo jamás te voy a dejar. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Eres el niño de mis ojos, mi vida. Te amo como a nadie. Por favor, perdóname, nunca quise asustarte. Simplemente me sentí un poco mal y por eso me desmayé. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Te prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar, ¿sí? ¡Tienes mamá para rato! ― Paulina sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas y lo volvió a abrazar._

_Después de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban ya más tranquilos; sin embargo, no se separaron hasta que llegaron Ernesto y Virginia y los interrumpieron._

_― Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_― Ya mejor, papi._

_― Que bueno, cariño. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ― dijo Virginia y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. ― Brunito, por favor, ¿puedes ir un momento con tu tío Julián? Necesitamos hablar con tu mamá._

_Bruno no quería despegarse de ella. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo cuando se fuera. No quería que volviera a suceder lo de ayer. Sin embargo, su madre le sonrió y le pidió que obedezca, que ella estaría bien. Así que, lentamente la soltó, y después de dirigir una mirada de enojo hacia sus abuelos, se retiró de la habitación._

_― Bueno, ¿de qué quieren hablar?_

_― Queremos saber qué fue lo que pasó, y por qué José María no está acá a tu lado. ― Virginia dijo, yendo directo al grano._

_PRESENTE…_

¡Era momento de celebrar! Julián por fin era feliz de vivir su noviazgo con Diego. El nombre de la familia se limpió un poco. Los patriarcas tuvieron un momento casi romántico por teléfono. Virginia logró su venganza en contra de la ex de Julián al destilar su secreto en una peluquería, y de paso, aprovechó en “despelucarla” un poco. Y Paulina estaba feliz porque su mamá finalmente estaba aceptando a María José. ¡En fin! Eran tantos los motivos que decidieron reunirse en el cabaret y disfrutar un momento en familia.

― ¿Y Elenita, oigan? ― Paulina preguntó pero ninguno le hizo caso. Virginia estaba conversando con su ex sobre lo bello que le quedaba la blusa; y pues, Julián y Diego… ellos andaban de melosos y un poco distraídos para ser honestos. ― A todo mundo le vale Elena, qué barbaros. ― replicó fastidiada y se fue a buscar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, el resto siguió en lo suyo hasta que Diego decidió aprovechar el momento para hablar con Virginia, e hizo que María José terminara al costado de Julián. Ella intentó hacerle la plática pero él solo siguió insistiendo con lo de sus tetas en tono pícaro. Aquello fue demasiado incómodo. Digo, una vez, vale; pero _¡¿dos?!_ ¡Hasta pareciera que tuviera un crush con ella! Eso sí que sería el colmo. Por eso, antes de que la situación se le saliera de las manos, prefirió retirarse e ir en busca de otra botella de tequila ya que la que tenían se había terminado.

Estaba dirigiéndose al bar cuando vio a Paulina parada afuera de la oficina del cabaret; así que decidió averiguar.

― ¿Paulina, qué haces?

― ¡Ay, María José! ¡Me espantaste! Shhhhhhh ven, ven. ― Paulina la cogió de la mano y rápidamente la jaló hasta el bar.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me jalaste?

― No vas a creer lo que vi.

― ¿Qué…? ― susurró ella intrigada.

― Pues vi… a Elenita… ¡en el suelo con Claudio!

― ¡¿El hermano de Micaela?! ― preguntó María José sorprendida e intentando no reírse de la cara que había puesto su ex mujer.

― ¡Sí! ¡Qué asco! Mira que hacerlo en el suelo y aquí frente a todos. Encima tiene novio. ¡Qué horror!

― Ay, ya, Paulina. Es su vida, déjala. Por favor, no vayas a involucrarte. Que ya puedo ver unas ideas revolotear en tu mente. ― María José dijo seriamente. Siempre debía ser la más cuerda de ambas. ― Además, tu hermana no es la única a la que le gustaba hacerlo en el suelo o en cualquier otro lugar. ― terminó añadiendo pícaramente.

― ¡María José! ― Paulina dijo sorprendida y le golpeó el brazo. Ambas sonrieron y soltaron una risa. Se sentía bien poder estar así y bromearse como antes.

― Aquí tiene su botella. ― dijo el bartender poniendo fin a aquel bello momento.

Ambas se aclararon la garganta y se regresaron a su mesa, segundos después de que llegaran Claudio y su hermana.

― Ay, mira, ahí viene Elena. Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?

― Ay, ma. Es que me quedé con unos pendientes de la florería y los estaba resolviendo.

― Uy, sí. Siempre tan ocupada. Se te ve muy bonito el pelo así, ¿eh? ― añadió sarcásticamente Paulina mientras se sentaban. _“Ya.”_ Escuchó a su ex susurrarle pero no hizo caso. 

Después de pasar un momento ameno con un fan del “Lord, dámelo todo”, Yuri invitó a Virginia a cantar. Ella estaba dudosa, pero luego de recibir las porras de su familia, decidió aceptar.

_No pongan condiciones_

_Basta de hipocresía_

_Soy la mujer, tú el hombre. Solos frente a la vida_

_Un par de corazones buscando amor_

_No me digas que no…_

María José estaba tan emocionada. Su suegra realmente cantaba hermoso, además de que se le veía tan feliz y apasionada. Estaba tan involucrada en la canción que no se dio cuenta que su ex le estaba tomando fotos a su hermana con su ligue del momento.

_¿Quién te aparte de mí?_

_¿Quién me roba el calor_

_De tu cuerpo? Por Dios_

_Aunque llore, ¡contéstame!_

_¿Es ella más que yo? Ella…_

― Oye, Pau… Como que tu mamá está muy involucrada en la canción, ¿cierto? Es como si de verdad se lo estuviera cantando a alguien. Mira como señala… ― María José susurró. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su suegra.

― Ay, no creo… ¿o sí? ― Paulina respondió en voz baja, mientras grababa a su mamá. Su ex iba a decirle algo más cuando de pronto escuchó sonar su celular.

― Ya vengo. Voy a contestar. ― María José le hizo una seña indicándole que iba afuera y Paulina asintió. “ _Hola, cariño…_ ” Fue lo que la escuchó decir antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud.

 _¿Cariño?_ _¿A quién le podría decir cariño?_ _¿Acaso tendría una relación y no le había contado?_ Paulina no le había preguntado por eso porque nunca se le cruzó por la mente aquella posibilidad. Pero ahora que lo piensa, podía ser verdad. Ya han pasado cinco años. No es como que ella haya podido estar sola todo ese tiempo, si está guapísima. _¿Cuántas mujeres no habrán caído ante tal belleza?_ Paulina podía sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Ahora podía entender lo que sintió su ex cuando la vio con Lucio. No, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera conocía a aquella mujer. ¡Por Dios, es que tampoco escuchó su voz como para poder imaginársela! Pero para que su ex respondiera de esa manera tan cariñosa es porque era alguien importarte. ¡Y eso es peor! Porque eso significa que esa vieja horrorosa ya se había apoderado de su corazón. Algo que ella dejó ir años atrás. ¿Será que conoce la historia entre ella y su ex? _“Ay, ya, Paulina. Por favor, contrólate. Tú ni siquiera ves novelas, pero ¿quién te viera? Ahí vas creándote una en la cabeza. Qué tal si es Purificación y tú sintiendo celos de su hermana. ¡Qué bárbara!”_ Paulina intentó ser racional, pero no podía. Lo único que quería hacer era ir corriendo donde María José y averiguar con quién estaba hablando. Quería terminar con todas esas dudas de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, Virginia comenzó a llorar, y todo pensamiento sobre su ex y aquella vieja se fueron por la ventana. Ahora lo importante era su mamá y lo que sea que estaba sintiendo.

― Ay, mamá, ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y urgía a sus hermanos a traerle un vaso con agua.

― Pues qué va a pasar mija. Que todo está hecho un desmadre. La amante de tu papá estaba acá y no me pude aguantar. ― dijo Virginia desesperada mientras derramaba las lágrimas.

― Ay, mamá… vamos a la oficina mejor. Julián, ayúdame, por favor.

Después de lograr calmar a su madre, decidieron que lo mejor era ponerle fin a la noche e irse ya a sus casas. Paulina fue la única que se quedó porque María José aún seguía en el celular. _“¡Ush! ¿Pues de qué tanto estará hablando con esa?”_ Murmuró a regañadientes y se sentó en el sillón de escritorio. Necesitaba calmarse, o de lo contrario iba a terminar aventándole algo a su ex. Así que cerró los ojos e inició con sus técnicas de relajación. _Inhala… exhala…_ Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando una melodiosa voz que por el momento no quería escuchar la interrumpió y arruinó todo el progreso que había logrado.

― ¿Q-Qué pasó…? ¿Dónde están todos? ― Paulina se sobresaltó.

― Pues ya se fueron. Solo te estaba esperando para irnos también. ― ella respondió cortante sin abrir los ojos.

―Ay, lo siento. Es que la llamada fue más larga de lo previsto.

― Sí, ya me di cuenta. ― murmuró sarcásticamente. ― Mejor ya vámonos. ― rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de ahí. María José estaba confundida. No sabía que había pasado. Repasó los momentos desde que se sentaron en la mesa a celebrar, y todo estaba bien. Claro, luego tuvo que contestar la llamada y se fue; pero Paulina no escuchó lo que habló, así que no podía ser eso. _“Ay, Pau, de verdad que a veces no te entiendo…”_ Ella suspiró antes de ir tras su ex mujer.

Al día siguiente, Paulina se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Últimamente ha estado teniendo pesadillas, o bueno no, pesadillas no son porque eso implicaría que lo que soñaba no era real, y era totalmente lo opuesto. Cada vez los recuerdos de esos cinco años se hacían más recurrentes y dolorosos. Tanto así que ha tenido que duplicar su dosis de tafil para poder sentirse mejor. Aquello inmediatamente le trajo un sentimiento de _Deja vu,_ pero se negó a profundizar en ello. No tenía caso seguir en la cama si no iba a poder dormir; así que se alistó súper rápido y se fue a trabajar al cabaret sin decirle nada a María José. Aún seguía molesta con ella y no quería verla, al menos no por varias horas. Siempre fue una persona celosa cuando se trató de José María, solo que no lo demostraba mucho porque él siempre se encargó de hacerla sentir la mujer más especial y hermosa de este mundo. Pero, ahora que ya no tenían nada y prácticamente se estaban reconociendo, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Sabía que era ilógico porque solo eran amigas pero pues _¿Quién le hace entender eso a su cabezota y a su corazón?_ Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso y distraerse; así que aprovechó que ya era cerca de la una de la tarde para reunirse con Lucio y almorzar juntos. Debían ponerse al día en muchas cosas.

― ¡Lucio! ― Paulina sonrió cuando lo encontró sentado en una mesa del restaurante.

― ¡Bonita! ― Él gritó y la abrazó.

― Ay, ya te he dicho que no me digas así. ― Paulina se quejó sonrojada.

― ¡Qué! Yo solo digo la verdad. ― Lucio sonrió y se sentaron. ― Pero bueno, ¿cómo has estado? ― Le preguntó mientras leían el menú.

― Pues bien. Aunque en estos días todo ha estado muy caótico por la casa.

― ¿En serio? A ver cómo está eso. Cuéntame…

― Bueno. ¿Recuerdas a Roberta, la amante de mi papá? ― Lucio asintió. En ese momento, la mesera llegó y recogió sus pedidos. Luego, una vez que estaban solos, Paulina prosiguió. ― Pues resulta que tuvo la brillante idea de pedir préstamos gigantes a nombre de mi papá y luego decide suicidarse en la florería. ¡Imagínate! Debido a eso, nos bloquearon las cuentas y mi papá terminó en la cárcel. Así que, tuve que llamar a María José para que nos ayudara y por eso está acá. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Ahora resulta que mi papá no es mi verdadero papá sino que es el doctor Cohen, mi psicólogo de cuando era niña! ― Ella expulsó todo tan rápido que se quedó sin aire. Podía sentir como una migraña empezaba a asomarse.

― Ay, bonita… ― Lucio suspiró preocupado y le cogió las manos. ― Me imagino lo difícil que ha debido ser para ti lidiar con todo eso… especialmente con lo del papá de tu hijo… bueno mamá, ahora. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso?

― Porque quería olvidar. Cuando me confesó que era mujer. Yo sentí que todo mi mundo había estado a base de mentiras y me sentí traicionada. Y luego cuando me entregó la carta, comprendí que no era cierto eso. Que él sí me amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además todavía estaba llena de rencor y de dolor como para ir tras él, y no le perdonaba que haya dejado a Brunito así nada más… Luego sucedió todo eso y lo odié cada vez más… ― susurró dolida. ― Pero ya estamos mejor. Ya solucionamos el pasado y estamos volviendo a ser amigas. ― Paulina se aclaró la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas que sin querer había dejado escapar.

― Qué bueno, bonita. Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que ya le contaste sobre lo que pasó después de que se fuera?

― No… aún no he podido…

― Pau… ¿Hasta cuándo se lo vas a ocultar…? Ella también tiene derecho a saber…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue mi esposo? ― Paulina preguntó desafiante. ― No. Además, ¿para qué decírselo ahora? Ella ya no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que no tendría sentido… ― agregó fríamente y evitando su mirada.

― Paulina… tú sabes que es más que eso; así que no intentes negarlo. Y yo sé que a pesar de esa fachada fuerte y fría que quieres poner, aún te duele lo que pasó. ― Lucio le dirigió una mirada triste y le volvió a coger las manos. ― No tienes por qué fingir conmigo. Yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas?

― Es que no puedo… ― Paulina susurró con la voz entrecortada. ― Te juro que ya estaba mucho mejor. Hasta volví a ser como antes… pero luego la volví a ver y todos esos recuerdos volvieron con fuerza. Y no puedo. Me sigo sintiendo culpable… ― admitió llorando.

― Bonita, ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de nadie...

― Sabes que sí fue mi culpa. Yo tomé esa decisión aun sabiendo las consecuencias…

― Pau, necesitas dejarlo ir, y quizás hablándolo con María José pueda ayudarte… Por favor, hazme caso.

― Lo pensaré… Pero, por favor, cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? ― Paulina ya no quería hablar más de eso. Se sentía demasiado abrumada. Si seguía así, podía terminar teniendo una crisis en aquel restaurante. Así que mejor decidió preguntarle a su amigo sobre lo que hizo en esos dos años que no se vieron. Lucio sabía lo difícil que era para ella aquel tema y no quiso presionarla más; así que aceptó contarle sobre sus travesías y le mostró muchas fotos que tenía como recuerdo.

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Muy bien, Paulina. Ya tengo tus resul…tados. ― Lucio levantó la mirada y se quedó callado. Podía sentir que había interrumpido un momento demasiado tenso entre ella y sus padres, y ya no sabía si era mejor quedarse o irse._ ― _Perdón. No quise importunar._

 _― Ay, no te preocupes. A ellos ni los veas, eh. Ignóralos. ― Paulina rodó los ojos. Acababa de decirles la verdad sobre José María y su matrimonio y su mamá ya la estaba regañando. Su papá no dijo nada pero podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Así que, agradeció a todos los santos, cuando Lucio se apareció y la libró de aquel momento._ ― _¿Cuáles son los resultados? Estoy…_

_― No, Paulina. No estás embarazada. Lo que tú tienes es un severo caso de anemia. Probablemente debido a lo que me dijiste. Así que, te voy a mandar unos medicamentos para inhibir tu sistema inmunitario y ayudar a tu médula ósea a producir mayor células sanguíneas; además de suplementos, claro está. Eso sí, voy a necesitar que te alimentes muy bien, descanses lo más que puedas, y por favor evites cualquier situación de estrés. Si deseas te puedo recetar unas pastillas para dormir, así regulas tu nivel de descanso._

_― Sí, Lucio. Muchas gracias. Prometo obedecer en todo; pero por favor, ¿ya me puedo ir? Odio los hospitales. ― Paulina se quejó como si fuese una niña, e hizo que él se riera._

_― Lo sé, Paulina. Sí. Ya te puedes ir. Pero eso sí, si vuelves a sentir mareos, dolores de cabeza o incluso náuseas, me llamas de inmediato. Aquí te entrego mi número._

_― Está bien. Está bien._

_― Bueno, fue un placer volverte a ver. Adiós, Paulina. Y adiós, Virginia y Ernesto. ― Lucio se despidió amablemente y se retiró. Habían pasado varios años, pero ella se veía igual de bella que siempre. Realmente le dolía haberla dejado ir en el pasado. Solo esperaba que cuando le dijera la verdad, ella pudiera entenderlo y perdonarlo; pero sobretodo, que pudiera darle una segunda oportunidad. Porque tenía que admitir que aunque trató de olvidarla… nunca pudo dejarla de amar…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco se irán revelando los secretos...
> 
> No se olviden de comentar. Gracias por leer!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	13. Mamma knows best (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Natalia Lacunza & Guitarricadelafuente - nana triste (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roeMwMi66C8)
> 
> Espero que hayan prestado atención a la conversación entre Lucio y Paulina en el restaurante... cada vez estamos más cerca de saber los secretos...

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Habían pasado ya varias semanas, y Paulina estaba sintiéndose mejor. Todavía seguía teniendo leves mareos y dolores de cabeza pero cada vez eran menos frecuente, así que no les hacía caso. Además, estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Lucio y esperaba que con eso muy pronto desaparecieran._

_Por otro lado, la ausencia de José María cada vez se sentía más fuerte. Ya no sabía nada de él y no estaba segura si eso era lo mejor o lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Tuvo que aumentar su dosis de tafil para poder sobrellevarlo. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo estilo de vida como madre soltera pero tenía que hacerlo, y pronto. Su hijo la necesitaba más que nunca. Le había prometido que nunca más la iba a ver mal y debía cumplirlo. Sin embargo, hoy era un día muy difícil para ella porque después de postergarlo por tanto tiempo, finalmente iba a ir a firmar los papeles de divorcio. Tenía miedo. No sabía por qué pero sentía como si estuviese cometiendo un grave error. Como si terminar oficialmente con lo que ahora es su pasado fuese demasiado apresurado. Pero, ni modo, era algo que debía hacer y no había marcha atrás._

_Cuando su papá se enteró de sus planes, decidió acompañarla. No la dejaría sola en esos momentos. Paulina simplemente asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo._

_― Buenos tardes, señora De la Mora. La he estado esperando. Sígame por favor. ― Lucía dijo cortésmente cuando la vio y los guió a una pequeña oficina. ― Aquí están los papeles. Firme aquí, por favor._

_― Está bien. ― Paulina respondió. Estaba agradecida de que haya ido directo al grano y no haya hecho preguntas. Mientras más rápido terminara con eso mejor. ― Listo. ― murmuró una vez que firmó._

_― Muy bien, ahora mismo llevo los documentos al juzgado para registrarlos pero oficialmente ya están divorciados. Aquí le entregó el documento donde José María le cede la potestad absoluta de su hijo, y eso sería todo. Con permiso, que tengan buena tarde._

_― ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? ― Le preguntó Ernesto una vez que se encontraban solos._

_― No lo sé… No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, vámonos._

_Todo el recorrido de regreso a la casa grande fue demasiado silencioso. Paulina tenía demasiados pensamientos y emociones y ninguna a la vez. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Lo único que sí sabía era que no quería pasar la noche en su casa. Al menos no por hoy. Demasiados recuerdos de una vida con su ahora ex esposo._

_― Papá, Brunito y yo nos quedaremos hoy con ustedes, ¿sí? ― dijo ella en voz baja cuando llegaron a su destino._

_― Sí, mi amor. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites. ― Ernesto le cogió las manos y las besó. ― ¿Quieres qué hagamos algo? Necesitas distraerte. Podemos salir con Brunito si deseas._

_― No, papá. Gracias. Solo quiero descansar. Voy a tomarme una pastilla para dormir mejor. Por favor, no le digas nada a mi niño que ya mañana yo hablo con él._

_― Sí, mi amor. No te preocupes. Ve. Descansa._

_PRESENTE…_

_¿Por qué cuándo se logra resolver un problema aparecen varios más?_ El día de ayer, su madre finalmente había admitido que el doctor Cohen era su padre biológico; y aunque aquel momento fue demasiado incómodo, al menos las cosas parecían aclararse. Pero no, la florería cada vez estaba peor; la Chiquis no paraba de rondar como una pinche ave carroñera para poder comprarla; y lo peor de todo es que ahora Brunito no aparecía por ningún lado. Ya llamó a sus amigos, a su familia y visitó, con la ayuda de María José, todos los lugares que él suele frecuentar pero nadie le dio razón sobre su paradero. Era consciente de que su hijo ya antes se había escapado, pero esta vez sentía que no era lo mismo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Porque no solo no aparece él sino que también Micaela está desaparecida. Es que todo eso es su culpa. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que su hijo no durmió en casa? Ha estado tan abrumada con los problemas de la familia y los de ella que prácticamente lo ha dejado desamparado. Juró que nunca lo iba a hacer y mírala ahora… desesperada pensando en la posibilidad que haya perdido definitivamente a su hijo. _“No, Paulina. No puedes pensar así. Necesitas ser fuerte en estos momentos.”_ Paulina intentó calmarse y recobrar fuerzas. No permitiría que eso sucediera… no otra vez. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ambos niños aparezcan sanos y salvos, aun cuando eso involucrara enfrentarse a un mafioso. Porque al aparecer, su mamá, con tal de poder celebrar su fiesta, decidió meterse a vender marihuana sin darse cuenta que había narcotraficantes en la colonia. ¡¿Es que acaso no sabe a cuántas personas matan o desaparecen en el país por meterse en eso?! ¡Ahora su hijo realmente podría estar en peligro!

_―_ Paulina, perdóname por todo esto. _―_ Virginia le dijo arrepentida. Estaban esperando al tal Juanpi para entregarle el dinero que les exigió por meterse en lo que no debían.

_―_ Ay, ya, mamá. Ya pasó. _―_ Paulina replicó mientras miraba por la ventana.

_―_ Ay, mija. Perdóname por creer que estaban en el cine.

_―_ Mamá…

_―_ Perdóname por vender marihuana.

_―_ No es el momento, mamá. _―_ dijo molesta y la miró de reojo.

_―_ Ya sé que no es el momento, pero… ¡perdóname! ¡Yo te extraño mucho aquí en la florería! _―_ Virginia admitió triste y desesperada.

_―_ ¡Ay, yo también te extraño! _―_ Paulina se volteó emocionada y la abrazó. No iba a negar que seguía un poco molesta con ella por el lío en que metió a su familia, pero al menos eso sirvió para que se reconciliaran. Además, ya pronto todo acabaría y volvería a tener en sus brazos a su hijo.

Sin embargo, nada salió como ella lo esperaba. El pendejete ese sí se llevó el dinero pero no tenía a los niños. Y eso solo les dejaba una sola opción… _la morgue…_

― Yo no quiero ver. ― Paulina se volteó y se apoyó al cuerpo de su ex. Tenía demasiado miedo.

_―_ No mires, no mires… ― María José intentó ser fuerte por ambas, y esperó que el médico forense le mostrara el primer cuerpo. ― ¡No es! No es… ― suspiró aliviada.

_―_ Ok, vamos a la segunda opción. ― el médico dijo y les mostró otro cuerpo.

_―_ ¡No es! No es tampoco. ― María José gritó de la emoción al concluir que su hijo estaba vivo.

_―_ ¡Ay, me espantaste! ― Paulina se quejó y se alejó de ella.

_―_ Bueno, las dejo un momento a solas. No se preocupen… su hijo va a aparecer.― aquel hombre intentó animarlas y se retiró.

― Joder, es que si no está secuestrado y no está ni en el hospital ni acá quiere decir que Bruno simplemente se escapó. ― María José dijo frustrada mientras cruzaba los brazos y caminaba de un lado a otro. ― ¡Es que no entiendo cómo no te diste cuenta que el niño no durmió en casa!

― ¿Perdón? ― Paulina dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla. ― Te recuerdo que tú también estuviste en la casa y TAMPOCO te diste cuenta, eh.

_―_ Paulina, es que de verdad yo sé que es muy duro compaginar el trabajo, la familia, el niño, pero se te va de las manos.

_―_ Yo sé que el niño necesita disciplina, pero no me lo tienes que decir.

_―_ Sí, necesita disciplina. ― asintió María José molesta. En aquel momento necesitaba eliminar toda la adrenalina que había acumulado al pensar que su hijo estaba en peligro, y no le importó desquitarse con ella. ― ¿y sabes por qué no se la das? Porque tu mamá fue tan dura contigo que ahora con él lo vas de consentidora, de suave, y ¡mira lo que pasa!

_―_ No. A ver, a ver. ¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir? ¡¿Qué soy mala mamá?!― preguntó molesta e indignada a la vez. ― Porque te aclaro una cosa. Cuando tú decidiste largarte, muy poco te importó dejarme con la criatura sola. ¡O sea que si el niño no está bien, te aclaro que es culpa de las dos!

_―_ ¡Sabes perfectamente porqué me fui! Porque no lo hubieras soportado.

_―_ ¡Ah, por mí! No, bueno, ¡gracias! ¡Y te aclaro también que lo menos que podrías hacer después de que te fuiste sería darme las gracias! ― Paulina ahora sí estaba furiosa y si la otra no se detenía estaba segura que la iba a convertir en un cuerpo más de esa morgue.

_―_ Sí, ok. Gracias. ― María José replicó sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos. En ese momento, sonó su celular y se puso a buscarlo.

_―_ ¡Pues sí! Tú poniéndote las tetas mientras yo estoy lidiando con la criatura. Muy fácil, ¿no? Venirme a decir que yo tengo la culpa cuando algo sale mal… ¡y cuando algo sale bien, ¿qué?!

María José simplemente decidió ignorarla y contestar la llamada.

_“¿Sí?”_

_“Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el papá de Bruno?”_ ― preguntó un señor.

_“Eh, sí sí. Soy María José, María… el papá de Bruno.”_

_“Los encontramos a él y a su hermanita en el nevado.”_

Al escuchar aquello, María José suspiró aliviada y le compartió la buena noticia a su ex. Luego, le dio la dirección de la casa a aquel señor y le dijo que ahí los esperaba.

_―_ ¿E-En el nevado? ¿Pero cómo llegó ahí? ― Paulina preguntó una vez que la vio colgar.

― Ay, no lo sé, Paulina. Lo que importa es que ya apareció, ¿no?

― Sí, claro. Salgamos de acá de una vez.

El viaje a casa fue demasiado tenso. Paulina estaba muy callada. Se notaba que seguía molesta por la manera en que apretaba el volante mientras manejaba. Por su parte, María José aprovechó para calmarse y reflexionar sobre lo que pasó. Ambas debían pedirse disculpas, pero conociendo lo orgullosa que podía ser su ex mujer, decidió ser, otra vez, la que diera su brazo a torcer.

― Paulina… yo… quería disculparme por la manera en que te hablé allá. No era la manera ni el momento. Estaba molesta y simplemente dije las cosas sin pensar

― Está bien. No te preocupes. ― Paulina dijo intentando restarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario.

― Y es que también estos días contigo han sido demasiado tensos-

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Paulina interrumpió y la miró molesta. _Oh oh…_

― Ay, Paulina, a que si no hubiese sido por lo de Bruno tú ni me diriges la palabra. Desde aquella fiesta en el cabaret te has comportado muy diferente conmigo. Estás distante. Cuando intento conversar contigo, tú respondes cortante. Siento que estás molesta conmigo y ¡no sé por qué!

― Pues pregúntale a la vieja con la que hablaste ese día. ― Paulina murmuró sarcásticamente, pero lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que no logró entenderse, _afortunadamente_.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Nada. Olvídalo.

― No, Paulina. ¡Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una puta vez!

― ¡Ya, por favor! ― Paulina gritó y detuvo el auto. Felizmente habían llegado a su destino porque si no, hubiesen tenido un accidente. Necesitaba tomarse una pastilla más, pero como estaban en su habitación, tomó un respiro e intentó calmarse. ― María José, luego hablamos de eso, ¿ok? Por el momento, es mejor tranquilizarnos. Necesito que hables con Brunito y le des un estate quieto, pero no podrás hacerlo estando así. Así que ya. Basta.

Cuando llegó el señor y le entregó a los niños, María José intentó hacer lo que su ex le pidió, pero terminó dándole una bofetada a su hijo de lo furiosa que estaba. Luego de que Paulina se fuera con Micaela para dejarla con Claudio, María José lo mandó a su habitación y ella se quedó en el comedor sola con sus pensamientos. Debía hacer algo con ese niño porque de otro modo tenía miedo de lo que se podría convertir. Necesitaba reglas y límites, y no estaba muy segura de que su ex mujer pudiera dárselos. Paulina era fuerte pero Bruno era su punto débil y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo y él volvería a lo mismo. Así que, todo quedaba en manos de ella, y debía actuar ¡ya!

_―_ Hola. ― Paulina dijo dejando sus llaves encima del aparador, y la sacó de sus pensamientos. ― Claudio se puso feliz de verla. Hasta me cayó bien. ― suspiró exhausta, y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos mientras se apoyaba en una de las sillas. Quería dormir y terminar con el día de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo ya no podía recibir más emociones o noticias desagradables; pero, María José tenía otros planes…

_―_ Paulina, he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor es que después de que saquemos a tu papá de la cárcel, Bruno se venga a Madrid a vivir conmigo.

_―_ ¿Qué? ― Paulina murmuró confundida y levantó la mirada.

_―_ Tú misma lo dijiste. No estás podiendo con él. Y mira lo que hizo, se fue al Nevado con una niña de nueve años, sin pensar un segundo en las consecuencias.

_―_ Sí, eso no quiere decir que no pueda con él literalmente.

_―_ Paulina, no lo digo porque no seas una buena madre, lo digo porque ahora me toca a mí. Tú ya hiciste mucho… y el hijo es de los dos. Déjame ayudarte con esto.

_―_ No. ― Paulina dijo firmemente poniendo fin a la discusión. No iba a aceptarlo. Ni siquiera iba a considerarlo; así que se retiró.

_―_ Bruno se tiene que venir a Madrid. ― María José dijo para sí. Era la decisión correcta y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Era medianoche. Paulina había logrado dormir toda la tarde gracias a la pastilla. No tuvo sueños ni pesadillas. Simplemente fue un lienzo negro que extrañamente le dio la paz que necesitaba. Sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor muy agudo en el abdomen. Ella se encontraba con su periodo, por lo que trató de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo; pero el dolor se volvió cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de volverse insoportable y se despertó asustada._

_― Mierda, mierda ¡mierda! ¡PAPAAAA! ― Paulina gritó al ver que su pantalón se había manchado de sangre._

_― Mi amor, ¡¿qué pasó?! ― Ernesto llegó corriendo._

_― ¡Necesito que me lleves al hospital! ¡Ahhhhh¡ ― Paulina gritó de dolor. ― ¡Por favor, papá! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, te lo suplico! ¡Ahhhhh!_

_Al escuchar aquel grito, Ernesto salió de su estado de shock y rápidamente cargó a su hija y se la llevó a la camioneta. Mientras manejaba a toda velocidad, le marcó a Lucio y le suplicó que por favor cuando llegaran al hospital la atendieran lo más rápido posible. Se moriría si algo le pasara a su hija._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	14. Mamma knows best (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Mon Laferte - La trenza (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlKFv7mBl_A)
> 
> Ay, Brunito...

Paulina estaba alistándose para dormir cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

 _―_ María José, de verdad que si quieres insistir con lo de-

 _―_ No, mamá. Soy yo, Bruno. ¿Puedo pasar…?

 _―_ Sí, claro. _―_ Paulina se sentó a la cabeza de su cama y vio como lentamente ingresaba su hijo. _―_ ¿Qué pasó? _―_ preguntó seria.

 _―_ Ehm… quería disculparme por lo que hice, de verdad no quise preocuparte… _―_ Bruno respondió bajando la mirada.

 _―_ ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te vas así nomás sin decirme nada? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo, Bruno! _―_ Paulina se puso de pie y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

 _―_ Lo sé…

 _―_ ¡Y encima te llevaste a Micaela! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

 _―_ ¡Porque ella ya sabe que mi abuelo está en la cárcel y no en Japón!

 _―_ ¿Q-Qué…? _―_ Paulina se detuvo y se sentó al pie de la cama.

 _―_ ¡Sí! ¡Y yo solo quise ayudarla! ¡Dijo que se quería ir y preferí llevarla al Nevado para que se distrajera antes de que se perdiera o le pasara algo! ¡Te juro que mañana la iba a convencer para regresarnos! _―_ Bruno intentó explicarse pero al ver que su mamá seguía molesta, se frustró. _―_ ¡Además todos ustedes están tan metidos en sus propios líos que pensé que no se darían cuenta!

 _―_ ¡¿Y en serio crees que eso te justifica?! ¡Es que a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito solo para molestarme o lastimarme!

― ¡No, mamá, nunca fue por eso! ― rápidamente respondió ― Las veces que me he escapado han sido porque me sentía demasiado abrumado y necesitaba olvidarme de todo, por favor entiéndeme… _―_ Bruno se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

 _―_ Tú también entiéndeme. ¿Sabes lo que haría si te pasara algo? Me moriría, Bruno. Me moriría si te llegara a perder…

 _―_ Como cuando…

― S-Sí… y sé que por eso te he sobreprotegido y te he pasado ciertas cosas. Pero no más, Bruno, no más. Es que estoy tan decepcionada de ti…

― Por favor, perdóname, mamá… sé que actué sin pensar en las consecuencias pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar…

― Ay, mi cielo. No se trata de que te perdone o no. Se trata de que reflexiones y te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. ― Paulina suspiró y le acarició la mejilla. Le dolía ver a su hijo así de triste, pero era necesario que entendiera que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

― Y te juro que ya lo hice y de verdad estoy arrepentido. Si quieres ponme un castigo, pero por favor no sigas molesta conmigo. Yo te amo. Eres la mejor mamá que he podido tener y me duele haberte lastimado así. ― Bruno dijo con la voz entrecortada.

― Ay, mi niño… ― Paulina susurró y lo abrazó. ― Yo también te amo. Prométeme que nunca más te escaparás.

― Sí. Te lo prometo.

― Y con respecto al castigo. Vas a tener que disculparte con toda la familia por haberlos preocupado y asustado de esa manera. Estarás sin celular y sin aparatos electrónicos por un mes. Durante ese tiempo también estarás castigado. Nada de salidas con tus amigos. De la prepa a la casa y de la casa a la prepa, a menos que tu mamá y yo decidamos lo contrario. Por cierto, tienes que hablar con ella y disculparte.

― Pero, mamá… ― Bruno se quejó. No por el castigo porque sabía que lo merecía, sino por el hecho de que tenía que disculparse con su otra mamá. Aún seguía molesto por la bofetada y por creer que tenía el derecho de regañarlo después de tantos años que no estuvo con él.

― Nada de peros, Brunito. Lo vas a hacer y punto. Ahora ve a dormir que tienes clases mañana.

― Está bien, mamá. Te amo… ― Bruno dijo resignado y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

Al día siguiente, Bruno cumplió con su palabra y se disculpó con todos, excepto con María José. A ella intentó evitarla todo el día. Solo la saludaba y respondía con “sí” o “no” si era extremadamente necesario, nada más. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo pero aún seguía enojado y no quería decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Por eso prefirió sumergirse en sus estudios. Estaba demasiado atrasado en varios trabajos de la prepa y debía ponerse al día. Lo último que quería era decepcionar a su mamá otra vez.

Por otro lado, Paulina estuvo todo el día en el cabaret. Se había sumergido completamente en el trabajo para evitar tener que ver a su ex. Sin embargo, llegó la noche y supo que no podía hacerlo más. Tenía que enfrentarla y decidir finalmente el destino de su hijo. 

― Eh… ¿Has pensado de lo que te comenté de Bruno? ― María José preguntó titubeante. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala con una copa de vino sobre la mesa de centro. Paulina se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió. ― ¿Y…?

―No, si solo de pensar que va a estar lejos, te odio. Ay, pero te he odiado tantos años que eso es ya lo de menos. Se trata de lo que es mejor para él.

― ¿Entonces…?

― Sí. Acepto que Brunito se vaya contigo. ¡Pero solo por un año!

― Sí, claro. Vas a ver que las cosas mejorarán.

― Eso espero… ― Paulina suspiró. ― Sin embargo, debes de tener en cuenta que esto va a cambiar tu vida allá completamente.

― Paulina, eso lo sé perfectamente. Que no haya estado físicamente con Brunito estos cinco años no quiere decir que haya olvidado cómo ser padre.

― No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que es algo muy importante y debes hablarlo con tu hermana y… ― Paulina desvió la mirada. ― con tu pareja…

― ¿Pareja? ¿De qué hablas? ― María José preguntó confundida; sin embargo, ella no respondió. ― Pau, para que las cosas marchen bien en esta familia, ambas debemos llevarnos bien. Pero eso no va a pasar si me ocultas cosas o encierras tus sentimientos; así que por favor dime…

―E-Está bien. Es que aquel día de la celebración en el cabaret, ¿recuerdas que recibiste una llamada? ― María José asintió. ― Bueno, antes de que te fueras no pude evitar escuchar que le decías a alguien cariño; así que supuse que tenías pareja…

― ¿Por eso estabas así conmigo? Paulina, no es lo que-

― No, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, de verdad. Tú y yo no somos nada, solo amigas. Pero pues se notó que era una persona muy importante para ti y tienes que hablar con ella antes de que Brunito viaje… E-Eso es todo.

― Pau, cariño. ― María José se acercó y le cogió las manos. ― Tú y Brunito siempre van a ser las personas más importantes en mi vida. Eso nada ni _nadie_ lo va a cambiar. ¿Entendiste? Y pues por lo otro no te preocupes. Ya hablé con _Puri_ y ella está feliz de que vaya Brunito. Es más, ya hasta le está preparando su habitación. ― sonrió al recordar lo emocionada que sonó su hermana por teléfono.

― Está bien… y de verdad perdóname por cómo me he comportado contigo en estos días. Es solo que han sido muchas cosas a la vez…

― Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Ehm todo bien entre nosotras entonces…?

― Sí, por supuesto. ― Ambas sonrieron.

Al día siguiente, María José sabía que debía conversar con Bruno sobre su huida y la decisión que tomó con su ex mujer. Pero como no quería que fuese un momento complicado, decidió ser ella la que lo recogiera de la prepa y llevarlo al planetario para poder distraerse un momento antes de tratar ese tema.

― Pues sí, se ve caaasi como en el Nevado. ― dijo Bruno mientras observaba el planeta tierra.

― Ah, ¿sí? Mira, si lo llego a saber, te traigo aquí antes y así nos ahorramos el susto. ― su hijo ríe sarcásticamente. ― Por cierto, Bruno, hemos estado hablando tu mamá y yo, después de lo del Nevado… y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que… te vengas a vivir conmigo a Madrid.

― ¿Y si no quiero?

― No te estamos preguntando.

― Pues lo bueno es que ya no me voy a volver a escapar.

― Me alegro. Pero tienes un largo historial de desobediencia, y eso hay que corregirlo, Bruno.

― ¿Y mis amigos?

― Amigos vas a hacer allí también en Madrid.

― ¿Mi abuela ya sabe de esto? No es justo.

― Lo que no es justo es lo que estás haciendo tú con mamá.

― ¿Lo que yo le hice a mi mamá? ¿Y lo que tú le hiciste qué? ¿Eh? Tú qué vas a saber de la relación con mi mamá. Tú nunca estuviste aquí. ¡Tú nos abandonaste, cabrón! ― Bruno dijo molesto y se alejó.

― Bruno, espera…

― ¡No! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar después de que te fueras! ¡Tú no fuiste el que tuvo que sufrir cuando-! ― Bruno se contuvo.

― ¿Cuándo qué?

― ¡Cuando nada! ¡No interesa! ¡La cosa es que ya no sabes nada de nosotros! ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que con hacerme videollamadas y mandarte regalos bastaba? ¡Pues no, cabrón!

― Bruno, yo-

― ¡No! Ya no quiero hablar.

El resto del recorrido en el planetario fue en completo silencio. Bruno empezaba a tomar direcciones opuestas en cuanto sentía a su mamá cerca; y pues ella decidió darle un poco de espacio para que se calmara y pudieran retomar el tema. Sin embargo, no fue así porque apenas llegaron a la casa, Bruno salió corriendo del coche en busca de su otra mamá.

― ¡MAMÁ!

― ¡¿Qué pasó, mi vida?! ― Paulina preguntó asustada mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

― ¡¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con que me vaya con ELLA?! ― preguntó furioso mientras señalaba a su otra madre despectivamente.

― Bruno…

― ¡NO! ¡RESPONDEME! ¡¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO?!

― A ver, niño. ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así! ¡Así que te calmas y te sientas en el sofá para poder conversar! ― Paulina dijo enojada. Bruno respiró pesadamente y, sin decir nada, obedeció.

― Primero que todo, ELLA es tu madre, así que la respetas.

― Pero-

― No, silencio. Ahora te aguantas.

― Segundo. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Pienso que lo mejor es que te vayas con ella. ― Paulina suspiró. ― Mi vida, esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero estar allá te va a hacer muy bien. Necesitas mejorar en muchas cosas y sé que estar con María José te va a ayudar. Además, vas a poder recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuviste con ella. ― intentó sonreírle y le acarició la mejilla.

― Pero… yo no quiero alejarme de ti. No quiero dejarte sola… ― Bruno admitió triste y abatido.

― Ay, mi niño… Por mí no te preocupes… y-yo voy a estar con tus abuelos… A-Además, solo va a ser un año y vamos a estar llamándonos constantemente. Vas a ver que el tiempo pasará rápido y cuando te des cuenta, vas a estar de nuevo conmigo.

― Pero, no será lo mismo… ― Bruno hizo puchero mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas. ― Necesitas que alguien esté contigo y te haga reir y… ― levantó y bajó la mirada. Luego volteó a ver a María José y decidió bajar la voz para que no lo escuchara. ― tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que te vuelva a pasar lo de esa vez… ― la miró fijamente y Paulina comprendió a qué se refería.

― Bruno, te prometo que voy a estar bien. ― ella también bajó la voz pero lo dijo firmemente. Necesitaba que su hijo estuviese tranquilo. ― Además, me olvide de decírtelo, pero… Lucio está aquí, así que cualquier cosa él sabrá ayudarme. Pero sé que no va a pasar nada. Quédate tranquilo, mi vida.

― ¡¿Lucio está aquí?! ― Bruno no pudo evitar exclamar. Paulina le apretó la mano para que bajara la voz, pero fue demasiado tarde; María José lo había escuchado y levantó una ceja como muestra de confusión. El escuchar la emoción y alegría cuando su hijo mencionó ese nombre le dejó demasiadas preguntas. _¡¿Pues qué tanto pasó en esos cinco años, joder?!_

― S-Sí. Hace varios días llegó de su viaje, y pues con todo lo que pasó no te lo dije. Por cierto, me dijo que te dijera que no se había olvidado de lo que le pediste. Que por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que le pediste? ― Paulina preguntó confundida al ver una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su hijo.

― Nada, mamá… es algo entre él y yo. ― Bruno rió al ver el puchero de su mamá. Luego, recordó que pronto se iría y no lo llegaría a ver. ― P-Pero ahora no lo veré. No quiero irme, mamá.

― Brunito, por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo. Esa decisión ya está tomada. Pero, si es por Lucio no te preocupes. Que te prometo que va a ir al aeropuerto a despedirse de ti.

― Está bien, mamá. Iré con ella a Madrid. Pero solo porque tú lo dices y no quiero causarte más problemas.

― Bruno… Creo que le debes una disculpa a María José. ― Paulina dijo con un tono de voz que no dejaba a discusión.

― Paulina, no-

― No. Mamá tiene razón. Por favor, perdóname. En estos días he sido grosero contigo y no está bien. Al fin y al cabo eres mi mamá y debo respetarte.

― Brunito, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido siempre pensando en tu bien. Solo eso. ― María José dijo cogiéndole las manos.

― Está bien… ahora, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

― Sí, mi cielo. Ve.

Cuando Bruno se fue, ambas soltaron un respiro. Era demasiado difícil tomar ese tipo de decisiones, especialmente cuando hay sentimientos muy profundos de por medio. Sentimientos que ambas han tratado de ignorar y ocultárselo a la otra. Pero sea como sea, eran madres y debían pensar primero en Brunito _._ Porque, al final, una mamá siempre tomará una decisión pensando en cuál es lo mejor para sus hijos…

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Papá… ― Paulina murmuró mientras despertaba. Durante el trayecto se había desmayado, y ahora, otra vez, se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Algo que irónicamente se iba a convertir en su tercer hogar…_

_― Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes…? ― Ernesto susurró mientras le acariciaba una mejilla._

_― Mucho mejor… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó…?_

_― Es mejor que Lucio te lo diga, mi amor… voy a buscarlo. ― él respondió con mucho cuidado y se retiró._

_Paulina estaba muy confundida. El dolor ya no estaba, así que probablemente lo que tuvo no había sido nada grave. Quizás un cólico demasiado intenso. Pero la mirada de su papá la dejó inquieta y nerviosa. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando…_

_― Hola, Paulina. ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Lucio le preguntó lo mismo que su padre apenas ingresó._

_― Mejor, gracias. Pero por favor dime qué es lo que pasa porque mi papá no quiso decirme. ¿Es que acaso no fue solo parte de mi periodo?_

_― No, Paulina… El sangrado y el dolor intenso que tuviste no fue por eso… fue porque… ― Lucio suspiró. No sabía cómo iba a tomar lo que le iba a decir. ― fue porque tuviste una amenaza de aborto…_

_― ¿Qué…? ― Paulina susurró con el rostro empalidecido, y sin querer dirigió ambas manos a su vientre._

_― ¡P-Pero no te preocupes! Felizmente logramos controlarlo. ― Lució dijo apresuradamente cuando vio aquel movimiento._

_― No…_

_― Sé que es difícil de asimilar. Te entiendo pero-_

_― ¡NO! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Yo ni siquiera debería estar embarazada! ¡Simplemente no puedo! ― Ella lo interrumpió._

_― Paulina… ― Ernesto dijo como pidiéndole que se calmara._

_― ¡No, papá! ¡Me niego a pasar otra vez por esto! ¡Además, la última vez que te vi me dijiste que no estaba embarazada! ¡¿Y AHORA RESULTA QUE SÍ LO ESTOY?! ― Paulina gritó señalando a Lucio y mirándolo fijamente._

_― Es porque era cierto. Al parecer, tu bebé recién tiene cinco semanas, por lo que efectivamente en ese momento no lo estabas._

_Paulina no podía creerlo. Realmente estaba embarazada. Esto debía ser una horrible broma del destino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quería salir corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba respirar. Sentía que se estaba ahogando._

_― ¡Mi amor, Paulina, por favor respira conmigo! ― Ernesto rápidamente la cogió de las manos e intentó ayudarla. Paulina estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico, y si no hacía algo podía ponerse peor y afectar más al bebé. ― Vamos, cariño. Inhala… Exhala… Vamos. Así, mi niña. Inhala… Exhala… uno… dos… vas muy bien… ― siguió dirigiéndola hasta que finalmente logró calmarla. Suspiró aliviado y la abrazó. Luego recordó que no estaba solos y se aclaró la garganta. ― Lucio, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas, por favor?_

_Lució aceptó y se retiró._

_―¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, papá?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con esta criatura que llevo dentro?!― Paulina rompió en llanto._

_― ¡Pues, tenerla y amarla, mi amor! Todos vamos a estar contigo y te vamos a apoyar en lo que necesites. Vas a ver que amor no le va a faltar. ― Ernesto intentó darle fuerzas y la abrazó._

― ¡ _No, papá, entiéndeme! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero pasar por esto! No, otra vez… No lo soportaría._ ― ella sollozó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_― ¿A qué te refieres…? ― Ernesto preguntó confundido pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió darle un tiempo y luego volvió a preguntar― Paulina… ¿A qué te refieres…?_

_― A nada, papá. Por favor, déjame sola un momento. ― Paulina murmuró y se limpió las lágrimas. Debía pensar en qué decisión iba a tomar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero os haya gustado!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef


	15. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que vengan momentos majolina, ¡Sí, señor!

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Paulina, ¿puedo pasar…?_

_― Sí, Lucio, claro. Eres mi doctor después de todo. ― Paulina dijo calmadamente. Había pensado muy bien las cosas y aunque aún no sabía que decisión iba a tomar sí tenía una idea clara. Debía saber exactamente cuál era su situación y la del bebé._

_― Paulina, de verdad lamento por lo que estás pasando…_

_― ¿A qué te refieres…?_

_― A que ya tengo todo tu historial clínico y ahora comprendo por qué tienes tanto miedo de estar embarazada. ¿Tu familia sabía de esto? Lo pregunto porque tu papá se veía muy confundido con tu reacción…_

_― No… solo lo sabía José María, mi esposo… bueno ex esposo…_

_― ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo vas a tener?_

_― Honestamente… aún no lo sé… jamás pensé que podía volver a quedar embarazada, especialmente ahora… primero quiero saber cuál es mi realidad y de acuerdo a ello decidir. Sé que el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada pero tampoco quiero sufrir… así que dime… ¿qué salió en mis resultados?_

_― Pues, los análisis indicaron que aún sigues con anemia. Tu cantidad de glóbulos rojos ha aumentado un poco pero aun estás en un número preocupante. Voy a tener que estar más al pendiente de tu avance porque puede poner en riesgo al bebé. Por otro lado, todo lo que te receté no pudo haberte afectado, por el contrario, debió haberlo ayudado bastante. Por lo cual, me sorprende que hayas llegado con la presión arterial elevada y con una amenaza de aborto. ¿Has seguido mis indicaciones y has guardando reposo como te lo ordené?_

_― Pues lo he intentado… he cumplido con todo lo que me dijiste pero… no ha sido fácil. Ha habido muchas cosas con las que he tenido que lidiar últimamente y como no sabía lo del bebé y-yo… dupliqué mi dosis de tafil y en varias ocasiones he tomado la pastilla para dormir… oh, Dios… ¡E-Es mi culpa! ¡Casi mato al bebé! ― Paulina se cubrió la mano con la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_― A ver, Paulina, ya pasó… ― Lucio le cogió las manos. ― el bebé sigue vivo. Sin embargo, sí vas a tener que dejar de consumir aquellos medicamentos. Al menos por un tiempo para ver tu progreso. Voy a apartarte una cita con Evelyn para dentro de una semana. Ella es la mejor ginecóloga-obstetra que conozco, así que estarán en muy buenas manos. Una vez que te haya evaluado y te haya hecho el ultrasonido tendremos una idea más clara del estado del bebé. ¿Está bien?_

_― S-Sí. Gracias…_

_― No tienes nada de qué agradecer. Sabes que es mi labor, pero sobretodo, quiero que estés bien, Paulina. Bueno, que ESTÉN bien. ― Lucio la miró fijamente y Paulina comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Había algo en su mirada que se sentía familiar pero no podía descifrar qué era exactamente. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo sus manos habían estado unidas y rápidamente las retiró._

_― B-Bueno, ya me quiero ir. Por favor, dime que sí puedo hacerlo._

_― Pues yo te recomendaría que te quedes una horas más y reposes pero si no lo deseas, está bien. Firmaré tu acta de alta y podrás retirarte. Pero, ahora sí, por favor, obedece todas las instrucciones que te he dado, y te veo en una semana._ ― _Lucio dijo y se retiró para que pudiera cambiarse._

_PRESENTE…_

Paulina se despertó de un sobresalto. La alarma había sonado en el momento oportuno. Desde que empezó con aquellos sueños decidió colocar una alarma a las cuatro de la mañana ya que usualmente a esa hora se volvían más intensos. Al menos con esto, podía sobrellevar el día de mejor manera. Lo malo es que a partir de ahí ya no volvía a dormir. Aquel recuerdo especialmente la puso muy nerviosa. Sabía cuáles seguirían y no quería revivirlos. Quizás debía adelantar su alarma y ponerlas a las tres o tres y media. Así, podría descansar y ya no se sentiría tan cansada. Pero, por el momento, necesitaba una copa de vino para poder relajarse. Era consciente de que no debía combinar sus pastillas con alcohol, pero ¡al demonio con eso! ¿Quién la está viendo? Nadie. Bruno y María José siempre han tenido el sueño demasiado pesado, así que estaba segura de que no notarían lo que pasa con ella. Comenzó a descender las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible y fue directo al estante de vinos que tenía en la cocina. Cuando tomó el primer trago cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sabor y en el pequeño ardor que le provocaba. No solía beber tan temprano pero ¡Ah, cómo lo necesitaba! Se apoyó en la península y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que iban a pasar en los próximos días. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la entrada.

― ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? ― Murmuró María José y Paulina se sobresaltó. Iba a responderle cuando levantó la mirada y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. María José se encontraba sin maquillaje, con el cabello alborotado, sus ojos verdes un poco somnolientos pero igual de hipnotizantes, y una bata de seda que aunque estaba sujeta por un lazo dejaba al descubierto una generosa porción de su piel. Era la imagen más maravillosa que sus ojos pudieron haber registrado y no pudo evitar imaginarse todo lo que aquella prenda cubría. ― ¿Paulina…? ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Q-Qué? ― Paulina aclaró la garganta y volvió a la realidad. Había olvidado completamente la pregunta que le había hecho.

― Que si otra vez no pudiste dormir… ¿Estás bien?

― S-Sí, claro.

― Ajá… y por eso tienes una copa de vino en la mano y la botella casi vacía. ― María José rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. ― Pau, ya hablamos de esto… necesitas decirme la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan atormentada que no te está dejando dormir? ― preguntó preocupada y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Dé qué hablas? No-

― Paulina, ni se te ocurra negarlo. Que sé que estas últimas semanas has estado despertándote en las madrugadas. Y da la casualidad que siempre es a la misma hora. ¿En serio crees que no me he dado cuenta? Cariño, que yo no soy tonta, eh. Has mejorado bastante al maquillarte pero aún puedo ver las ojeras que te cargas. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

― N-No es nada, de verdad. ― Paulina desvió la mirada. ― Es solo que me siento muy abrumada por los problemas que está teniendo mi familia, y pues estaba pensando en todo lo que va a suceder en estos próximos días. No sabes cuánto deseo que ya todo esto termine…

― Ay, Chavela… ― María José sonrió. ― Todo va salir bien, cariño. Que para eso estoy acá. Vas a ver que pronto obtendrás una respuesta por parte de los de bienes raíces y podremos sacar a tu papá. Y pues cuando eso suceda, las demás cosas comenzarán a solucionarse. Eso sí, nunca dejará de haber drama y caos porque pues sino no serían Los de la Mora. ― ella soltó una risa y Paulina negó divertida. ― Así que ya, deja descansar a esa pobre mente e intenta dormir. Que en unas pocas horas tenemos una boda a la cual asistir.

― Ush, ni me hagas recordar que yo no sé cuál es la urgencia de Elenita de casarse. ― Paulina rodó los ojos. Su hermana ni siquiera amaba a Dominique.

― Paulina…

― Ay, está bien. No me meteré en ese problema. ― Paulina dijo mientras guardaba la botella y lavaba el vaso. Una vez que terminó, apagó la luz y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

― Hasta más tarde, Pau. Descansa. ― María José susurró una vez que se encontraron frente a sus respectivas habitaciones.

― Hasta más tarde… y María José ― Paulina la llamó justo antes de que desapareciera completamente de su vista. ― Gracias… ― sonrió y María José le guiñó el ojo. Luego, ingresó a su recámara y cerró la puerta. La conversación que tuvo con su ex junto con el tafil y el vino fueron la combinación perfecta para poder volver a dormir.

Al final, la ceremonia terminó siendo una pérdida de tiempo. Minutos después de que ambos dieron el “sí” se dieron cuenta de que no iba a funcionar. Es por eso que ahora Dominique se encontraba en un avión y todos los adultos de la Mora, en el cabaret. No obstante, Elena parecía estar muy feliz. Paulina podía ver como miraba y animaba a Claudio mientras este bailaba, y cuando él se retiró, ella fue tras él. Lo bueno es que María José la detuvo porque sino hubiese regañado a su hermana. Aunque debía admitir que sentía un poco de envidia de lo libre que podía ser ella al actuar. Claro, tenía un corazón de condominio, pero al menos luchaba por lo que “quería”. Quizás, debería seguir sus pasos. Volteó a ver a su ex y se dedicó a observarla detenidamente. No se lo había dicho pero hoy se veía como una diosa. El vestido le quedaba perfecto y el maquillaje hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Iba a comentárselo cuando recibió una llamada. Era el de bienes raíces.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué te han dicho? ― Preguntó María José emocionada cuando colgó.

― Se vendió la casa de Acapulco. ¡Once millones! ― Paulina gritó y la abrazó. Sentía que estaba en las nubes. Finalmente, todo estaba comenzando a acomodarse. María José tenía razón. Es que no solo era una diosa, sino que también era vidente. No sabía cómo agradecerle toda la ayuda que le había brindado desde que llegó. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero tampoco supo cómo; así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Aquello que desde la mañana no dejó de pensar. La besó. Al principio, tuvo miedo de que la rechazara pero sonrió cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse casi de inmediato y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla más. Comenzaron una batalla tan familiar pero tan nueva a la vez. Ninguna quería detenerse pero lo tuvieron que hacer por falta de oxígeno. Ambas se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando. Sentían una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo y no sabían qué hacer o decir.

― Y-Yo… ― María José inició.

― N-No, no digas nada. ― Paulina la interrumpió. ― Perdón, es que me dejé llevar por la emoción... Hablando de eso, tengo que darle la buena noticia a mi familia. ― sonrió y comenzó a retirarse. ― Por cierto… ― Paulina se acercó y colocó sus labios muy cerca al oído de su ex. ― te ves espectacular hoy. ― susurró seductoramente y le guiñó el ojo. Ahora sí podía ir en busca de su familia.

María José estaba estupefacta _. ¡¿Qué coños había sido todo eso?!_ Las señales que le daba su ex eran demasiado confusas. Un momento era fría, luego actuaba normal como si fuese cualquier otra amiga, y otras, como esta, parecía que realmente ella le gustaba. Aunque, claro, aquellas eran muy pocas. Siempre andaba metida en los problemas de su familia, así que decidió no ilusionarse; después de todo, Paulina podía cambiar de parecer. Y tuvo razón. Cuando ambas se reunieron con Julián y luego Diego para darles la noticia, ella actuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Se enfocó completamente en el caso de su papá y en que pronto saldría libre. Al parecer, eso era su prioridad número uno. “ _¿Por qué creí que esta vez podía ser diferente?_ ” María José pensó mientras veía a Paulina terminar de contar el dinero de la caja fuerte.

Al día siguiente, ambas fueron al banco internacional con la esperanza de que al entregar el dinero en casi su totalidad, ellos pudieran perdonarle el resto y dejaran libre a Ernesto. Sin embargo, no fue así. El gerente se negó rotundamente y Paulina terminó discutiendo con él, y luego con María José en la camioneta. Se sentía furiosa con ese viejo horroroso, pero sobretodo, se sentía furiosa con ella misma. Es que si no podía ni con su hijo ni con los problemas de la familia, eso quería decir que no servía para nada. No tenía las agallas para decirle a su mamá que había fracasado. Si ya de por si le guardaba rencor por las cosas que le ocultó, imagínense ahora que debía decirle que su papá no iba a salir y que no iba a tener fiesta. Aun así, se dirigió a la casa grande.

Durante el trayecto, intentó calmarse; pero cuando vio todas las preparaciones que se estaban realizando para el aniversario, se sintió demasiado agobiada. La respiración comenzó a ser un proceso muy difícil; su cabeza se sintió demasiado ligera; su cuerpo empezó a arder; y sintió que se asfixiaba. Cuando su mamá le preguntó que qué le pasaba, ella murmuró que aún no asimilaba que Brunito se iba a ir a Madrid. Virginia le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación y comprensión y le aconsejó que hablara con Salomón. Él le había ayudado bastante cuando era niña. Paulina, al principio, se enojó pero luego lo pensó y decidió hacerle caso. No sabía exactamente para qué iba, pero pues definitivamente no era dinero, aunque sí estaba agradecida de que se lo haya dado. Sin embargo, eso junto con la plática que tuvo y las preguntas que le hizo la dejaron con el corazón demasiado confundido y abrumado, pero sobre todo un sentimiento de culpa la inundó. _¿Cómo iba a utilizar el dinero de su papá biológico para salvar a su otro papá que aún no sabía la existencia del otro?_ No era fácil. Aun a pesar de que María José le dijera lo contrario y le echara en cara que la razón por la que su matrimonio se terminó mucho antes de que se cambiara se sexo fue porque era incapaz de reconocerse vulnerable. Siempre debía ayudar y resolver los problemas de los demás, pero nunca podía aceptar el auxilio de otros. Y quizás tenía razón. Quizás debía aceptar la ayuda de Salo y terminar de una vez con todo eso. Así que, fue directamente al cabaret para sacar el dinero que guardaron en la caja fuerte e ir al banco; sin embargo, cuando llegó no encontró nada. Llamó a Claudio y reunió a todos los trabajadores para averiguar quién se lo había robado, pero se dio con la gran sorpresa de que Diego había sido el culpable. Julián le había llamado para decirle que se había ido con todas sus cosas, y pues no fue difícil atar los cabos sueltos.

― Jamás pensé que Diego nos fuera a hacer esto. ― dijo Victoria decepcionada y un tanto desesperada. Los tres hermanos habían ido a la casa grande y la habían puesto al tanto. ― de verdad no sé qué voy a hacer. ¿Qué les voy a decir a los invitados? ¿Qué aniversario? ¿Cuál? O sea, van a pensar que de verdad me dejó por otra mujer.

― Ay, mamá… – Elena dijo llorando mientras se aferraba a ella.

― ¿La portada? ¿Cuál portada? No hay… ya no tenemos nada. Nada.

― Perdóname. ― dijo Paulina en voz baja. Era la única que no estaba junto a su mamá. Se había colocado frente a ellos, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. No se sentía merecedora de tal refugio.

― Mija. Tú no te preocupes. Total, decimos que tu papá se murió.

― Ay, mi papá nunca va a salir de la cárcel, mamá. ― Elena sollozó.

― ¿Papá no va a salir de la cárcel? ― Micaela interrumpió triste y Paulina la abrazó intentando confortarla.

― Todo se está colapsando. No sé de dónde agarrarme, ¡no entiendo por qué no tengo la solución a esto! ― Paulina dijo con la voz entrecortada y desesperada.

― No, mija, no te pongas así, por favor, te lo pido. No no no ― Virginia inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla. ― A ver, no te pongas así, mi vida, no. Por favor, chiquita, no. ― repetía intentado calmarla.

― Es que se supone que era mi responsabilidad sacarlo, mamá. ¡Y fracasé! ¡Fracasé! ¡Mi papá se va a quedar ahí y es mi culpa! ― Paulina sollozó y comenzó a respirar muy rápido.

― ¡No, mi vida! ¡No es cierto! Por favor, cálmate, cariño.

― ¡Brunito ya no va a estar conmigo! ¡Lucio ha regresado y María José ya sospecha que le estoy ocultando algo! ¡Pero no se lo puedo decir porque estoy segura que cuando lo sepa me va a odiar! ¡Dios, ¿qué he hecho con mi vida?!

― Espera, ¡¿Lucio?! ¿Tu ex novio? ― Julián exclamó sorprendido.

― ¡Ay, Julián, no mames! ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo cómo está?! ― Elena lo regañó y comenzaron a discutir.

― ¡Ya, cállense! ― Virginia gritó y ambos obedecieron. ― Micaela, por favor ve a tu recámara. Mi niña, necesito que te calmes. ― dijo más pacientemente a Paulina. ― Necesito que respires conmigo, ¿sí? Vamos. ― comenzó a guiarla y después de varios minutos finalmente logró que superara su crisis. ― Ven, siéntate un momento. ¿Has tomado tus pastillas? ― Paulina asintió. Aun no tenía fuerzas para hablar. ― Muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿ya has tenido otra crisis desde que José María llegó…?

― María José, mamá… y no, no lo he tenido… He duplicado mis dosis y pues eso me ha ayudado… al menos hasta hoy. Perdóname, por favor. No quise causar una escena… ― Paulina dijo ya más controlada.

― Mi vida, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Más bien perdóname a mí por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que estabas pasando.

― Ay, mamá… es que no sé qué hacer…

― Mi vida, nadie te está apresurando. Tú se lo contarás cuando estés lista y no un segundo antes. Por nosotros no te preocupes que no diremos nada, y estoy segura que Lucio tampoco.

― Sí, Pau. Cuenta con ello. ― Ambos hermanos dijeron.

― Gracias… de verdad. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con lo de mi papá?

― Ay, mija, por eso no te preocupes. Yo encontraré una solución o sino dejo de llamarme Virginia de la Mora. Ya verás…

― Ay, mamá... ― Paulina exhaló. ― Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…

― Sí, mija, ve. Y recuerda lo que te dije. Nada de esto es tu culpa; así que no te preocupes y ten paciencia…

― Está bien, mamá. Adiós a todos. Me despiden de Micaela.

María José estaba viendo una película con Bruno cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Volteó y, al ver el cuerpo decaído de Paulina, se preocupó. _¿Tan mal le había ido con su mamá?_ Rápidamente, se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada que le preguntaba qué había pasado. Paulina simplemente negó con la cabeza y fue a saludar a su hijo. No quería hablar. María José la comprendió y no dijo nada más. Solo la invitó a sentarse con ellos y ella aceptó. Casi al final de la película, Bruno le avisó que ya tenía sueño y se retiró a su habitación. Paulina no respondió y María José se volteó a verla. La pobre se había quedado dormida. Recordó las pésimas noches que ha estado pasando y no la quiso despertar. Pero tampoco podía dejarla en el sofá. Está bien que sea cómodo, pero de todas maneras iba a amanecer con un terrible dolor de cuello y columna. Así que lentamente la cogió entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación. La colocó suavemente sobre su cama y se detuvo un momento a observarla.

― Ay, Pau, ¿cuándo dejarás de cargar el peso de los demás y pensarás finalmente en ti?― María José exhaló y le acarició la mejilla. ― Si tan solo supieras que tienes a alguien que daría todo por ti si se lo permitieras… pero estás tan metida en tu mundo que no te das cuenta… no sabes cuánto deseaba que… pero ya para qué pensar en eso… tú tomaste tu decisión y yo tomé la mía… espero seas feliz, Paulina, de verdad lo anhelo… ― lentamente se acercó y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente. ― te quiero… ― susurró con la voz entrecortada y se retiró.

Al día siguiente, Paulina amaneció sin saber cómo había llegado a su cama. No recordaba nada. Sin embargo, no podía profundizar en ello, debía ir a la cárcel y decirle la verdad a su papá.

― No te voy a poder sacar, papá. Perdóname, yo… he hecho todo lo que he podido… pero todo está mal. Y… tengo que decirte algo.

― Dime, mi amor, dime. ― Ernesto dijo acongojado y estiró sus manos para que ella las pudiera tomar.

― Sé… que no eres mi papá… ― Paulina dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ― él preguntó resignado. No tenía caso ocultarle más la verdad.

― Desde que entraste aquí…

― ¿Y aun así has seguido viniendo a verme? ¿Has hecho todo esto por mí? ― Paulina asintió. Era muy difícil para ella hablar en estos momentos. ― Mi amor… siempre he pensado… que tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ti que supieras que… él era tu papá… ― Paulina lo miró confundida y él bajó la mirada. _¿Acaso ya lo sabía?_ ― porque así no hubiéramos tenido que ocultarte tantos secretos. A lo mejor no hubieras sufrido tanto…

― Tú has sido muy buen papá… tú… ¡tú eres mi papá! ― admitió llorando y sintiéndose como una niña perdida.

― Tú siempre vas a ser mi hija favorita. ― Ernesto le cogió fuertemente las manos y le recordó aquella promesa que siempre le dio desde pequeña. Paulina sollozó más fuerte. Ahora, finalmente comprendía la profundidad y magnitud de aquellas palabras.

― Yo te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo juro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de comentar y darle amor a esta historia para saber si les está gustando ;)
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo vendrán dos momentos súper importantes!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	16. Run!

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Había pasado una semana y finalmente era el día en que le harían su primer ultrasonido. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Esta vez iría sola para que su mamá no sospechara. Era la única que podía descubrirla. Julián estaba en la universidad, aún; Elena, en Estados Unidos sacando su maestría; y pues Brunito, en la escuela. A excepción de su papá, ninguno de la familia sabía de su embarazo, y quería mantenerlo así. Él le había prometido ocultar su secreto y estar con ella en todo momento, pero ella se negó. Aquello haría su situación más real y aún no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer._

_― ¿Paulina de la Mora? ― escuchó a una enfermera llamarla y ella se puso de pie. ― Pase, por favor. La doctora la está esperando._

_― Buenos días, Paulina. ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Evelyn sonrió amablemente y la invitó a sentarse._

_― Nerviosa…_

_― Entiendo. Lucio me comentó acerca de la amenaza de aborto que tuviste, por lo que voy a hacerte una ecografía transvaginal para ver cómo está el bebé y todo lo demás. No te preocupes. Pero, primero por qué no me cuentas sobre ti y lo que pasó en tu último embarazo. ― dijo intentando transmitirle mucha confianza y Paulina se quedó callada un momento. Era la primera persona a la que le iba a hablar sobre aquel tema y tenía miedo. Sin embargo, debía confiar en su profesionalismo y en las palabras de Lucio; así que aceptó. Además, no tenía otro remedio. Era información crucial para diagnosticar el futuro del bebé._

_― E-Está bien. Yo tengo un niño. Se llama Bruno y ya va a cumplir once años. Mi esposo y yo fuimos muy felices cuando supimos que íbamos a ser papás. Todo marchó bien hasta que tuve unas complicaciones en el último trimestre y nació prematuro, pero felizmente, sano. Cuando él cumplió cinco años, nos pidió un hermanito y eso nos llenó de mucha ilusión. Comenzamos a intentarlo pero después de mucho tiempo, no logré embarazarme. Decidimos que quizás era lo mejor y dejamos de intentarlo. De pronto un día comencé a sentirme mal y me emocioné. Inmediatamente, le avisé a mi esposo y fuimos al doctor. Pero resultó ser un embarazado anembrionario. La desilusión fue tan grande que desde ese momento él decidió que ya no tendríamos más hijos. Comenzó a cuidarse y se aseguró que yo también lo hiciera. Sin embargo, hace tres años, volví a quedar embarazada. Al principio no le dije nada por miedo a su reacción pero cuando se enteró se puso muy feliz. Eso sí, esta vez tuvimos mucho más cuidado. Nos aseguramos de que estuviera más tranquila y no sufriera ningún tipo de estrés. Por eso, no le contamos nada a mi familia. Al menos hasta que cumpliera mi primer trimestre. Y lo logré. Entonces decidimos que era el momento de decirle a todos, pero un día antes de que lo hiciera, me desperté a la medianoche con un dolor demasiado fuerte en el vientre y la cama se manchó de sangre. Mi esposo intentó llevarme lo más rápido posible al hospital, pero fue demasiado tarde. Había perdido al bebé… en ese momento, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió y esta vez fui yo la que no quiso más hijos… Es por eso que ahora, no sé qué hacer…_ ― _Paulina culminó con un susurro y con lágrimas en los ojos. Finalmente lo había dicho. Había admitido en voz alta la razón detrás de su gran temor._

― _Oh, cariño, tranquila._ _Me aseguraré de que esta vez todo salga bien, ¿sí? ― Evelyn le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión y confianza. ― ¿Has venido sola o está alguien contigo?_

_― No, vengo so-_

_En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y Evelyn fue a ver quién era. Paulina mientras tanto, se limpió el rostro. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado._

_― Hola, Evy. ¿Ya llegó…? Oh, hola, Paulina. ― Lucio sonrió avergonzado. No había querido interrumpir pero necesitaba asegurarse de que haya venido. ― Q-Que bueno que estés acá…_

_― Sí, justo iba a hacerle la ecografía. ― Evelyn intentó ayudar a su amigo._

_― ¡Oh! Entonces me retiro._

_― ¡No! ― Paulina respondió más fuerte de lo normal y ambos doctores se quedaron mirándola. ― No. Digo, puedes quedarte, así ambos pueden darme un comentario objetivo y ayudarme a tomar una decisión. ― se aclaró la garganta y junto las manos. No quería que notaran más su nerviosismo._

_― Está bien. Empecemos entonces. ― Evelyn dijo y la dirigió a la camilla. Lucio prefirió quedarse en una esquina. ― Ok, necesito que respires profundo y trates de relajarte lo más posible. Esto se va a sentir un poco incómodo pero no dolerá. Veamos. Acá está el saco gestacional y… aquí está tu bebé. ― ella sonrió y le señaló una pequeña habichuela en la pantalla. ― Bueno, todavía es muy pequeño pero todo parece estar bien con él… sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta tu anemia y tu historial, voy a hacerte algunos análisis y las revisiones tendrán que ser más seguidas para poder prevenir cualquier problema. Pero mira… ― Evelyn dijo cuando vio el rostro entristecido de Paulina. ― fue un poco difícil detectarlo pero… aquí puedes ver los latidos de tu bebé. No te preocupes, cariño, todo va a salir bien._

_―…no quiero ilusionarme… ― Paulina dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas vio la pantalla, se enamoró completamente del bebé y supo cuál era su decisión. ― sí quiero tenerlo, pero me aterra pensar que podría pasar lo mismo…_

_― Paulina… ― Lucio se acercó y le cogió la mano. ― Sé que tienes miedo pero necesitas ser fuerte y pensar positivamente. Por ti y por tu bebé. Te repito, Evelyn es una de las mejores doctoras que conozco y ambos nos aseguraremos de que ustedes estén bien. Te lo prometo…_

_PRESENTE…_

Finalmente había llegado el día. Era momento de despedirse. Paulina había estado más fría y controlada de lo normal. Sabía que solo era una máscara que utilizaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. La conocía perfectamente. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella las despedidas, especialmente una que esté dirigida a su hijo. Pero, no había marcha atrás y María José lo sabía. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse destrozada. Su maldito corazón se había hecho ilusiones de algo que jamás pasaría. Bea y su hermana la habían llamado para decirle que el departamento ya estaba preparado para su llegada y que se morían de ganas por verla. Eso en cierta manera la reconfortaba. A pesar de que Paulina y ella nunca llegaron a ser nada, solo se dieron un par de besos, se estaban separando como la primera vez. Aquellos sentimientos se estaban acumulando con mayor intensidad e iba a necesitar el apoyo de su familia una vez que llegara a Madrid. Pero, por el momento, debía ser fuerte y mostrarse tranquila ante su ex. Hablando de ella, aún seguía maquillándose en el baño, y debían salir ya si querían evitar el tráfico de la ciudad.

― ¿Te ayudo? ― preguntó.

― No. Así aprendo mejor. ― María José ingresó y se apoyó contra el lavabo. ― Y como ya te urge irte. ― Paulina respondió un poco molesta mientras terminaba de delinearse los ojos.

― Ay, Paulina, de verdad no me urge, ya te lo expliqué. ― ella dijo fastidiada. ― Me ha surgido una emergencia en el trabajo, llevo demasiados días fuera. Y, además, sin dinero no puedo hacer nada por Ernesto. Cuando reúnan el pago de la deuda, vuelvo y te ayudo con el trámite.

― Ah, no, ni te preocupes. Que cuando encuentre a Diego lo voy a hundir _sola_ , y voy a sacar a mi papá, _sola_. ― Paulina la miró y luego comenzó a echarse un poco de rubor.

― ¿Y por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?

― Porque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a la fiesta. ― Paulina respondió sin mirarla y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

― Por favor. Tu madre me ve allí, y se muere, vamos. ¡Imagínate: “Ay, ¿qué va a decir la gente?”!

― No, mi mamá se va a morir porque no va Bruno.

― Pues habla claro. ― María José dijo frustrada. ― Estamos a tiempo.

― Que no. Así está bien. Tanta gente nerviosa por la fiesta que ni van a preguntar.

― Bueno, pues nada. Si tú lo dices, no hay nada más que hablar. Le voy a ayudar a hacer el equipaje, y salimos pronto para que no nos pille el tráfico. ― María José se dirigió a la puerta pero al voltear se dio cuenta que Paulina quería llorar. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Estoy nerviosa. ― Paulina susurró con la voz entrecortada.

― Ay, Pau. ― María José le cogió las manos. ― Te prometo que voy a volver pronto.

― No es eso. Mi mamá… hoy va a decidir quién se queda con la florería… y yo he estado… ― Paulina hizo un ademán con las manos ― y siento que le va a ganar el rencor.

― Vamos, cariño, tranquilízate que todo va a salir bien. Tu mamá sabe que esa florería es _tu vida_ , así que seguro te lo deja, ¿vale? ― María José intentó ocultar el dolor y la decepción que sintió cuando entendió que no era por ella que estaba mal, sino por la _florería._ ― Voy a apresurar a Bruno.

― No me quiero ir. No me pueden obligar, y no me quiero ir con ella. ― dijo Bruno intentando disuadirla por última vez.

― Bruno, ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que es lo mejor para ti, mi cielo. ― Paulina respondió.

― ¿Y por qué no nos puedes acompañar hasta el aeropuerto?

― Bruno, por favor. Es mejor así. Además, mamá tiene que llegar a la fiesta de la florería a dar la cara por toda la familia, como siempre. ¿Hmm? ― María José le explicó a Bruno mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada. Cuando Paulina se encontró frente a la camioneta, se volteó para darle dos besos de despedida. ― Ojalá te hubieras dado cuenta que tu verdadera familia somos nosotros tres. ― admitió con el corazón destrozado y la miró fijamente. Paulina se volteó. No podía seguir viéndola porque la hacía sentirse culpable.

― ¡Madrid! ― Paulina susurró intentando darles ánimo, y subió a su camioneta mientras que su ex y su hijo se dirigían hacia el taxi que los estaba esperando.

Durante todo el trayecto, Paulina pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía que su corazón se destrozó cuando se despidió de su ex; sin embargo, no hizo nada al respecto. Comenzó a buscar en la radio alguna canción que la distrajera hasta que llegó a una cuya letra conocía perfectamente y se sintió identificada; así que la cantó.

_Y no es por eso,_

_que haya dejado de quererte un solo día._

_Yo estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida,_

_Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía…_

― _Vaya, ahora resulta que eres cantante, ¡ja!_ ― una voz dijo sarcásticamente detrás de ella y Paulina rodó los ojos. Era su otro “yo” hablando.

― Ush, ¡¿otra vez tú?! Hace tiempo que no te vía. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

― _Pues si no me veías era porque hace tiempo que no cometías semejantes pendejadas. ¡¿En serio los vas a dejar ir?!_

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― _Ay, no te hagas la pendeja. Que sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando._

― Pinche tafil... ― Paulina murmuró fastidiada. ― Primero, no es problema tuyo así que por favor no te metas. Y segundo, ¿por qué solo te apareces cuando se trata de José María? Bueno, María José, ¡ay, tú me entiendes!

― _Y otra vez con esa misma pregunta… ¿en serio no te cansas de decir puras mamadas? Te repito, porque con ella sí necesitas mi ayuda. Y me meto porque ES mi problema, pendeja. No te olvides que soy tú. En una mejor versión, claro._ ― su otro “yo” dijo soberbiamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

― Ay, ya por favor. Vete que esta vez no me vas a convencer. La decisión está tomada y no hay marcha atrás. Si no puedo salvar a mi papá, al menos salvaré a mi hijo.

― _¡Es que de verdad cómo puedes ser tan ciega, tan necia y tan idiota, joder! ¡María José te ama! ¡No entiendo por qué, pero lo hace! Pero ya veo que no la mereces… así que ¡allá tú! Si quieres seguir siendo la misma pendeja de siempre, entonces hazlo. Yo mejor me voy. ¡Adiós!_

Todo lo que le dijo su otro “yo” la dejó pensando. Tenía un vocabulario ho-rro-ro-so pero en parte tenía razón. Pero ni modo, ya no tenía otro remedio. Además, todavía estaba la situación con su familia y no podía dejarlos solos. Al llegar, notó que su mamá andaba medio rara. Había logrado vender una propiedad, pero se negó a decirles cuál hasta que llegó el momento de hacer el gran anuncio sobre quién se quedaría con la florería, y todos se dieron con la sorpresa de que no iba a ser ninguno de los tres, sino que iba a ser la Chiquis Corcuera. ¡La Chiquis! ¡¿O sea que así fue como sacó a su papá?! Paulina no sabía qué decir. Hubiese podido entender que quedara con Elena, pero ¡¿con la chiqui Drácula?! Después de aquella bomba, Virginia actuó como si nada y hasta los colocó para la foto familiar, pero ella no estaba para esas pendejadas, así que se fue. Si solo hubiese sabido que eso iba a pasar, se hubiese ido a Madrid con su familia. Necesitaba que su mamá le diera una explicación. La buscó por toda la casa pero no la encontró. Bueno, hasta que llegó a su habitación.

― ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

― “¿Qué pasó?” ¡Hm! Lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que me pediste que pasara. Que sacara a tu padre de la cárcel.

― ¡No, yo no te pedí eso! ¡Yo no te pedí que vendieras la florería! Dime qué vas a hacer ahora.

― Ay, Paulina. Finalmente somos iguales, mija. Cometemos los mismos errores. Vieras, yo de repente… te pienso y… y te veo reflejada en mí… y a mí en ti. Muy iguales. Hacemos todo por la familia. Resolvemos todos sus problemas, nos preocupamos de todo y… eso no puede seguir así. Esto tiene que cambiar.

― Ay, mamá. Por favor. Eso ya es demasiado tarde para mí.

― ¿Tarde? Eres demasiado joven. No dejes escapar al amor de tu vida, Paulina. Mucho menos por prejuicios estúpidos de la gente.

― Ay, mamá…

― Ya perdiste a tu familia una vez. No la pierdas dos veces. ― Virginia exhaló y volteó a verla.

― Fumaste, ¿verdad? ― Paulina dijo preocupada. Su mamá estaba diciendo cosas que eran totalmente lo opuesto a lo que ella creía. No tenía sentido.

― Vete, Paulina. ― Virginia susurró seria. ― Corre. Ve por ellos. Este es el momento que tienes que salir corriendo, hija. No te quedes sola. Vete… ― Paulina comenzó a entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Le estaba dando la libertad que por mucho tiempo se la negó y debía aceptarla. Así que, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo de ahí.

Manejó lo más rápido posible. Aún tenía tiempo de alcanzarlos. Eso sí, tuvo que saltarse varios rojos pero finalmente llegó al aeropuerto.

― ¡María José! ― gritó al ver que estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas de ingreso.

― ¿Paulina? ― María José y Bruno voltearon extrañados al escucharla. ― Pero…

― ¿Y si intentas disciplinar a Bruno, en vez de en Madrid, aquí? ― Paulina se acercó.

― Pero, ¿y la fiesta?

― Ay, la fiesta a quién le importa. No se suban a ese avión, por favor. ¿Lo intentamos?

― Ay, Paulina, ya… ya intenté vivir aquí cuando nos separamos, y no fue fácil. Aquí es difícil encontrar trabajo, y no es fácil para mí.

― No, no, ¡no! Yo no te estoy diciendo que intentes vivir en México de nuevo. Te estoy diciendo… que si lo intentamos juntas… de nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ― María José no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

― Somos una familia, disfuncional, rara, pero somos una familia.

― Ay, no sé… si al menos fueras lesbiana-

Paulina no aguantó más y la besó. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos a su hijo decir algo, pero no le importó. Necesitaba mostrarle cuánto la amaba y cuán serias eran sus palabras. No quería que aquella rubia que la tenía como una adolescente sintiera dudas. Era todo tan exhilarante. Estar ahí, besándola, fuera de un aeropuerto y frente a todo el mundo. Sentía que estaba una película y no quería que terminara nunca. Solo necesitaba escuchar que la aceptaba y sería capaz de gritar en ese momento, a los cuatro vientos, que la amaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante tal posibilidad.

― ¿Te quedas? ― Paulina preguntó llena de esperanza.

― No lo sé… ― María José respondió insegura. Amaba a Paulina pero no quería arriesgarse y salir lastimada. No podría.

―P-Pero yo pensé que… ¡Dios pero que tonta fui! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ― Paulina dijo desesperada. Pensó que ella sentía lo mismo y no era así. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

― N-No. No me malinterpretes, por favor. Yo sí te quiero. Y mucho.

― ¿Entonces…?

― Que tengo muchas dudas. Me sorprende que estés aquí. Hasta hace un par de horas tú no expresabas nada y no hiciste algo para retenerme. ¿Y ahora estás aquí diciéndome que lo intentemos? ¿Qué es lo que cambió?

― Que mi mama me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba y ¡no quería perderte!

― Tu mamá… o sea que si no hubiese sido por lo que sea que te haya dicho, ¿tú no estarías acá?

― ¿Qué? No, yo-

― No, Paulina, sé honesta, por favor.

― Y-Yo… no lo sé… ¡P-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera porque sí te quiero!

― Lo sé, Paulina, y te repito, yo también te quiero. Pero lo que me estás pidiendo es una decisión muy importante. Que no solo nos afecta a nosotras sino también a Bruno.

― ¿Qué? ― Bruno interrumpió. Todo ese tiempo había estado callado pero no pudo evitar hablar cuando escuchó su nombre. ― No, a mí no me metan, eh. Yo feliz de que ustedes regresen y nos podamos quedar.

― Brunito, por favor… ― Ambas exhalaron al mismo tiempo. Bruno simplemente rodó los ojos y guardó silencio.

― Pau… ― María José se acercó y le cogió las manos. ― si algún día decidiéramos estar juntas sería porque ambas lo pensamos muy bien. No por la euforia del momento o porque alguien nos lo dijo… entiéndeme, por favor. Necesito que estés segura de lo que quieres. No quiero salir herida. Lo mejor es que sigamos con lo acordado. Bruno y yo nos regresamos a Madrid, y tú te quedas acá. Tómate tu tiempo. Piénsalo y medítalo bien. Y si decides que eso es lo que quieres pues entonces ve a Madrid que nosotros te estaremos esperando. Quiero que por primera vez nos pongas a nosotros en primer lugar, en vez de tu otra familia. Y si no es así. Si no es eso lo que quieres pues no hagas nada y yo tomaré eso como una respuesta.

― P-Pero, María Jo-

― ¡Lucio! ― Bruno interrumpió emocionado al ver a aquel hombre y fue a abrazarlo.

― ¡Bruno! ¡Vaya pero que grande estás! ¡Ya hasta me vas a alcanzar! ― Lucio dijo feliz y removió su cabello.

― Sí… que bueno que viniste a despedirte. Me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo contigo, pero… ― Bruno inclinó la cabeza y miró rápidamente a sus mamás, como diciéndole que era culpa de ellas el hecho de que se esté yendo.

― No te preocupes. Ya cuando vuelvas tendremos tiempo de hacerlo. Que esta vez ya no me iré de México.

― ¡Genial! Por favor, cuida mucho a mi mamá y no le digas nada de lo que te dije aquella vez, ¿ok? ― Bruno dijo en voz baja.

― Bueno, Bruno, ya es hora de irnos. ― María José interrumpió. Era difícil ver la complicidad que tenía su hijo con aquel hombre, especialmente cuando por el momento ella no tenía lo mismo con él.

― Está bien… ― Bruno dijo a regañadientes. Estaba molesta con ella por haber rechazado a su mamá de esa manera. ― Adiós, Lucio… Adiós, mamá. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Te voy a extrañar demasiado. Te quiero. ― abrazó muy fuerte a Paulina y le dio un beso.

― Yo también te quiero, mi vida. Por favor, cuídate mucho y obedece a tu mamá.

― Sí, sí, lo prometo. ― Bruno rodó los ojos. ― Voy avanzando. ― le dijo molesto a María José e ingresó al aeropuerto.

― Ay, este niño… perdónalo, María José. ― Paulina dijo incómoda. Se sentía humillada y destrozada. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver más. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse de la rubia.

― No te preocupes. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… ― susurró María José y vio como Lucio las miraba con detenimiento. ― Un placer, ehm, Lucio.

― Lo mismo digo. ― Lucio estiró una mano para despedirse.

― Adiós, Paulina… piensa en lo que te dije… ― dijo con la voz llena de tristeza. Se le partía el corazón al tener que dejarla ir, pero debía pensar primero en ella y en su hijo. No podía lanzarse al abismo sin tener paracaídas.

Paulina no pudo responder. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la espalda de su ex mientras se alejaba de ella. Había sido demasiado tarde. Por haberse enfocado demasiado en los problemas de los demás, había dejado ir a los dos seres que más le importaba en esta vida. Quería gritar. Quería dormir y no despertar jamás. De pronto, sintió como Lucio la envolvió con sus brazos y ella lo aceptó. Se aferró a él y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Él le comenzó a susurrar varias cosas pero ella no escuchó. No podía concentrarse ni prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese su sufrimiento. No pudo notar que un policía se acercaba para pedirle que moviera su camioneta… no pudo notar que varias personas se le quedaron viendo… y no pudo notar que entre ellas se encontraba una mujer cuyos ojos verdes también se llenaron de lágrimas al verla abrazada a otra persona que no fuese ella…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyy es así como llegamos al final de la temporada. Espero os haya gustado :)
> 
> Quería aprovechar este momento para informarles que he decidido tomar un receso (espero no sea muy largo... jajaja) para desarrollar lo que sigue, y también seguir con otras historias que tengo en stand by. 
> 
> Os quiero! Cuidense!
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.
> 
> Stef :)
> 
> (Ps. si no entendieron la parte del otro "yo" de Paulina pueden volver a leer los capítulos IV y V. No sé ustedes pero yo la amo. Es muy hija de su madre pero pues usualmente así es nuestra conciencia tbh jajaja)


	17. First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY!!! *yo intentando hacer una entrada triunfal*
> 
> Disculpen la demora pero este receso terminó siendo más largo de lo planeado jajaja pero bueno... QUE INICIE LA TEMPORADA 2! Sí, señor!

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Paulina, ehm ¿quieres ir a tomar o comer algo? ― preguntó Lucio al ver que ya se estaba yendo._

_― No lo sé, Lucio. Se me está haciendo un poco tarde… ― Paulina respondió algo incómoda._

_― Vamos, solo será un rato. Además, necesitas distraerte un momento y el alimento le hará bien a tu bebé._

_― Está bien… ― ella aceptó y fueron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca al hospital._

_Al principio, ninguno dijo nada. Era demasiado incómodo para ambos estar solos después de tanto tiempo pero Lucio la había invitado así que tenía que hablar._

_― ¿Y cómo has estado en todos estos años?_

_― ¿Te refieres a desde que te fuiste? ― Paulina dijo sarcásticamente. Atrás había quedado aquella mujer débil de hace una hora que necesitó su apoyo. ― Pues, me enamoré, me casé, tuve a mi hijo Bruno como ya sabes, me acabó de divorciar y ahora resulta que estoy embarazada. Así. ¿Y tú?_

_― Pues, después de que me fui, terminé la prepa en el extranjero. Empecé a trabajar y me preparé mucho para poder obtener una beca en la carrera de medicina. Me gradué con honores y trabajé en distintos lugares del mundo. También me enamoré y hasta estuve a punto de casarme pero no funcionó. Y pues, ahora estoy acá. De verdad, que jamás pensé volverte a ver._

_― ¿Por qué? ¿Mucha culpa?_

_― Paulina…_

_― No. Quiero saber por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola. Eras mi mejor amigo, Lucio._

_― ¿En serio quieres saberlo?_

_― Sí._

_― Me fui por ti. ― Paulina frunció el ceño. ― Tú sabías que yo estaba en esa prepa solo por la ayuda que me brindaban los jefes de mi mamá._

_― ¿Y…? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_― Que yo sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo. Pero te conocí. Nos volvimos los mejores amigos y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Por eso me quedé. Les rogué a mi mamá y a sus jefes que me lo permitieran, y ellos aceptaron con la condición de que permaneciera en los primeros puestos. Y así lo hice. Me esforcé bastante y tuve que soportar los comentarios de los demás solo porque era hijo de una sirvienta. Pero, no me importó. Solo quería estar contigo. Y cuando te expresé mis sentimientos y aceptaste ser mi novia me sentí el joven más afortunado de este mundo. Me sentía en las nubes pero muy pronto tuve que aceptar mi realidad y esa era que no pertenecíamos a la misma clase social. Notaba la manera en que tu mamá me miraba. Sabía que no era lo suficiente para su hija. Veía como poco a poco comenzabas a tener más problemas con ella y sentí culpa. Sabía lo mucho que la amabas y cuánto te dolía que no aprobara nuestra relación. Intenté que viera que era digno de ti pero al parecer no lo logré. Un día la escuché hablar con sus amigas afuera de la prepa. Ellas estaban criticando a mi mamá por su condición social y le recomendaron que te alejara de mí. Virginia no dijo nada con respecto a ella pero sí admitió estar preocupada por lo que sería de tu vida con un muchacho como yo. En ese momento me vio y decidió hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes? Mi mamá me enseñó que una madre siempre iba a pensar en lo mejor para sus hijos, y finalmente comprendí todo. No era que Virginia me odiara, era que simplemente te amaba demasiado y tenía miedo. Ambos compartíamos un mismo fin, el velar por tu bienestar y pensar en qué era lo mejor para ti. Entendí que debía alejarme pero cada vez que me mirabas con esos ojos llenos de amor no podía hacerlo. Unas semanas después, los jefes de mi mamá le avisaron que iban a mudarse a Canadá y le propusieron que nosotros fuéramos con ellos. Ella, por supuesto, aceptó. Nosotros no teníamos familia acá. Todos la habían abandonado cuando se enteraron que iba a ser madre soltera. Y yo decidí tomarlo como una señal. Aproveché al máximo los pocos días que me quedaban a tu lado y luego me fui. Sé que fui muy cobarde al no despedirme y explicarte las cosas pero no quería empeorar tu relación con Virginia. Por muchos años viví con esa culpa y ese sufrimiento, pero ahora que te volví a ver, comprendí que todo había valido la pena. Tienes un hijo maravilloso y ahora vas a tener a otro._

_― Y-Yo… n-no sé qué decir… ― Paulina estaba pasmada. Todo este tiempo había pensado lo peor de él, y resulta que estaba equivocada. Claro, no le gustó que haya tomado una decisión por ella, pero podía comprenderlo. Eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, y conocía a su mamá. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lograr separarlos. Siempre le había importado más el qué dirán los demás. Aun así… pudo haber luchado, pudieron haber…_

― _No tienes que decir nada… Solo quería que supieras la verdad…_

_― Y-Y te lo agradezco. Pero es que por tanto tiempo te he odiado… Me lastimaste y me abandonaste…_

_― ¡Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento! Pero ya te expliqué por qué lo hice…_

_― Y te entiendo. Te juro que sí. Pero eso no elimina todo lo que sufrí por mucho tiempo._

_― Lo sé… lo único que espero es que algún día puedas perdonarme y… podamos volver a empezar…_

_― Ay, Lucio… N-No lo sé… n-necesito tiempo. E-Es mejor que me vaya. ― Paulina se puso de pie pero no supo cómo despedirse. Si estirarle la mano o irse así nada más. Se quedó viéndolo unos segundos y en un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_PRESENTE…_

― Pau… tenemos que irnos… ― Lucio murmuró al oído de Paulina pero ella no respondió. ― ¿Bonita…? ― ella suspiró y asintió, pero no se movió.

Lucio se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, no quería disturbarla más porque podía notar lo afectaba que estaba con la partida de su ex y de su hijo; pero por el otro, debían ir a mover la camioneta. Un policía ya los había regañado por estar mal estacionados, y una papeleta no era lo mejor que podían recibir en estos momentos. Además, seguir parados ahí no le iba a ayudar en nada. Ellos ya se habían ido y estaba casi seguro que no iban a volver. También sabía que a Paulina no le gustaba causar escenas en público, así que tomó una decisión. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a guiarla hasta su vehículo y la ayudó a subirse. Le colocó el cinturón y rápidamente fue al otro lado y comenzó a manejar. Durante el trayecto, Paulina no hizo ni dijo nada. Parecía estar en un trance del cual no sabía cómo salir, y él debía hacer algo por ella. Conocía las crisis que padecía y no quería que algo malo le pasara. Odiaba verla sufrir. Cuando él se fue hace dos años, ella se encontraba mucho mejor. Claro, con los mismos problemas de los De la Mora pero casi había vuelto a ser como la de antes. Por eso sintió que podía seguir con sus sueños. Con lo que no contaba era que su ex podía reaparecer y reavivar aquellos sentimientos que en su momento fueron la razón por la que ella lo rechazó. Aún le dolía recordar aquel momento pero aprendió a vivir con ello. Además, era mejor tenerla como amiga que simplemente no tenerla. Eso era un sentimiento que no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Y solo pensar que a ella podría pasarle eso, se le rompía el corazón. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla… ¿pero qué?

― Bonita, ya llegamos a tu casa… ― Lucio dijo suavemente intentando llamar su atención. Poco a poco vio que Paulina regresaba a la realidad y comenzaba a agitarse mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

― No, por favor… No, no quiero estar acá. Llévame a otro lado, te lo suplico. ― ella no pudo evitar sollozar.

― Está bien. Está bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la casa de tus papás?

― ¡No! Ahí no, por favor. No quiero que me vean así. ― Lucio vio como ese simple hecho comenzaba a generarle una crisis.

― ¡Hey, bonita! Está bien. No te llevaré allá. Pero por favor, cálmate que me duele verte así. ― dijo triste y la abrazó. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y luego la espalda. Cuando sintió que su respiración retornaba a su normalidad decidió hablar. ― Bonita, vamos a ir a mi departamento para que puedas estar tranquila, ¿te parece? Y ya luego vemos qué hacemos, ¿sí? ― dijo en voz baja. No era necesario levantar la voz. Paulina suspiró y asintió.

― Está bien. ― susurró con la voz entrecortada una vez que se volvió a acomodar en el asiento. ― Aunque no quiero molestarte más de lo que ya he hecho… ― dijo bajando la mirada.

― Pau… ― susurró cogiendo suavemente su mentón para que pudiera verlo. ― Tú nunca me has molestado ni lo harás, así que ni lo digas, ¿está bien? Siempre voy a estar ahí contigo. Eso ni lo dudes. ― sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lucio vio como Paulina intentó sonreír pero no pudo. Realmente estaba preocupado. Comenzó a manejar pero se topó con mucho tráfico. Admitiría que en otro momento lo hubiese odiado pero parecía que ahora le servía bastante a ella para poder calmarse. La distancia fue un poco larga ya que su departamento se encontraba apartada del centro de la ciudad, pero eso permitía que fuese un lugar tranquilo y amaba eso. Si por él fuera viviría en el campo pero como su trabajo actual no se lo permitía se conformaba con eso. Además estaba frente a un enorme parque y podía disfrutar de la naturaleza.

― Bueno bonita, bienvenida a mi departamento.

― ¿Lo remodelaste? ― Paulina preguntó intentando distraerse.

― Pues sí. Sentí que era necesario después de estos años. Aunque tengo que admitir que no lo hice yo porque sabes que simplemente no se me da.

― Sí, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes que quedó hermoso. _―_ ella sonrió o al menos eso intentó.

― Pau… ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? ― él vaciló. Paulina exhaló pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

― Pues no lo sé. No hay mucho que decir. ― dijo mientras pasaba amabas manos por sus cabellos.

― Paulina, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó antes de que llegara, pero fuese lo que fuese sé que te afectó demasiado. Y sabes que es mejor que expreses lo que sientes a que te lo guardes.

― Ush, odio cuando pones ese tono de médico conmigo.

― Paulina.

― Está bien. Está bien. ― Paulina exhaló y tomó un profundo respiro para poder hablar pero no supo qué decir.― Ja. No sé por dónde comenzar. Han sucedido tantas cosas.

― Bueno, si deseas puedes contarme finalmente por qué se fue Bruno con tu ex ya que no quisiste tocar el tema por teléfono.

― Ok… pues unos días después de que hablamos, Brunito desapareció y pensé lo peor. Y antes de que me regañes por no haberte avisado, quiero que sepas que en ese momento, él no sabía que estabas aquí, así que sabía que no podía haber estado contigo y no tenía caso llamarte. Además, no quería preocuparte.

― Paulina, eso no justif-

― Ay, bueno. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada. Solo se había escapado. Pero esta vez se llevó a Micaela y María José se molestó demasiado. Se enteró que no era la primera vez que pasaba y tuvimos una discusión. Me dijo que lo mejor era que Brunito se fuese con ella, y yo después de pensarlo bastaste acepté. Me dolía y me DUELE pensar que no voy a estar con él un año pero sé que es por su bien.

― Bueno, si tú piensas que eso es lo mejor yo no tengo por qué dudarlo, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. En fin, ¿y qué pasó con tu papá? Me imagino que con el dinero que juntaron lograron sacarlo.

― Pues no. ¡Porque resulta que el infeliz de Diego se lo robó todo! ― el rostro de Paulina comenzó a enrojecerse y sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

― ¡¿Cómo que se lo robó?!

― Sí y lo peor es que se escapó. Ush! Pero lo voy a buscar y cuando lo encuentre deseará no haber nacido.

― Bueno, bueno, dejemos la venganza para las novelas. ― Lucio dijo intentando calmarla. ― Pero eso quiere decir que tu papá sigue en la cárcel entonces.

― No. Porque mi mamá le vendió la florería a la chiquis para sacarla y hoy recién nos enteramos. ― ella refunfuñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

― Vaya, quién diría que la gran Virginia de la Mora sería capaz de hacer eso…

― Y no solo eso sino que también me habló muy raro sobre luchar por mi familia y no quedarme sola…

― Entiendo… me imagino se refería a María José… ¿Qué es lo que pasó con ella?

― Sí… pues en estas semanas he estado teniendo muchos sentimientos confusos por ella. Las emociones que sentía en su tiempo por José María salieron a flote pero no sé… con ella se transformaron en algo diferente y no sabía en qué. Tenía muchas dudas y muchos problemas en que pensar. En la mañana, ella prácticamente me dijo que sentía algo por mí y que quería quedarse conmigo pero yo no hice nada para retenerla. Luego, con lo que me dijo mi mamá me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella y que quería intentarlo. Así que fui rápidamente a buscarla y le pedí una oportunidad pero ya ves… no aceptó… ― Paulina sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y no quiso retenerlas.

― Pero no te entiendo. Entonces… ¿no te ama? ― Lucio preguntó cautelosamente.

― Sí me ama pero… ― ella negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar más de ese tema. Aún era demasiado fresco.

― Ay, bonita… ― él susurró y la abrazó. ― Hagamos una cosa. Por qué no vas a mi habitación, descansas y luego si quieres seguimos hablando, ¿te parece?

Aquella idea le pareció súper tentadora en estos momentos pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aún quedaba su familia y debía avisarles que estaba bien porque se fue sin decir nada. Aunque seguramente su mamá ya se habría encargado de avisarles… aun así…

― No puedo… tengo que hablar con mi familia… ― Paulina murmuró e intentó recuperar un poco el control que había perdido. Sacó el celular del bolso y se dio con la sorpresa de que se había quedado sin batería. ― Ehm… ¿puedes prestarme un cargador?

― Sí, claro. Espera… ― Lucio fue rápidamente a su habitación y lo trajo. ― Aquí tienes, bonita.

― Gracias. ― ella sonrió y conectó su celular. Apenas lo encendió, comenzó a llegarle notificaciones de varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos por parte de sus hermanos y su papá.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tanto pasó en la fiesta? ― él preguntó asombrado y Paulina simplemente encogió los hombros y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión. ― Te dejo para que puedas hablar con ellos.

Paulina esperó a estar sola y marcó a su hermana para saber qué pasó. Prefirió no leer los mensajes porque tenía miedo de que le mencionaran algo malo. Con todo lo vivido, cualquier cosa podía pasar con los De la Mora.

_“¡Paulina, no mames! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te hemos estado llamando de hace horas!”_

_“Ay, ya Elenita, cálmate. Estuve ocupada y no me di cuenta que el celular se quedó sin batería.”_

_“Ay, por favor, Paulina, ocupada con qué o con quién si estás sola. ¿O no me digas que te estabas tirando a Lucio? ¡Paulina! ¡¿Y María José qué?!”_

_“¡Ay no seas corriente, Elena! Que tú te acuestes con todo el mundo no quiere decir que yo voy a hacer lo mismo.”_

_“¡Wey, no mames! Yo no me acu-“_

_“Ay ya. Dime qué pasó.”_

_“¡Pues que mi mamá se fue!”_

_“¿Q-Qué…?”_

_“¡Lo que oyes! Después de que te desapareciste, Delia encontró una carta en el cuarto de mamá donde se despedía, decía que se iba para no volver más y que no nos preocupáramos que iba a estar bien y…”_

Elena siguió hablando pero Paulina ya no podía descifrar lo que decía. Comenzó a bajar el celular y cortó. Había recibido un baldazo de agua fría y no supo cómo reaccionar.

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Paulina se sentía demasiado abrumada. Estaba manejando por la avenida Paseo de la Reforma pero decidió detenerse en la entrada al bosque de Chapultepec. Con la mente así no podía seguir. Casi nunca hacía esto pero necesitaba darse un momento para ella, lejos de los problemas de su familia. Comenzó a caminar respirando la brisa y tranquilidad inusual que le brindaba aquel lugar. Había varias personas y turistas haciendo lo mismo pero ella no prestó atención. Estaba en su propio mundo. Este día ya le había traído demasiadas emociones y aún no terminaba._

_Por un lado estaba Lucio. A pesar de no haber interactuado mucho con él, solo durante sus citas en el hospital, su sola presencia la afectaba demasiado. Desde que lo vio sintió cómo muchos sentimientos salieron a flote. Sentimientos que pensó ya no existían y que honestamente la tenían muy confundida porque no sabía cómo describirlos. Por eso, le pidió tiempo. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y no lo iba a lograr en ese instante. Y es que durante todos estos años, nunca llegó a tener un amigo como él. Alguien con quien en poco tiempo formó una complicidad inigualable. Tanto que se convirtió en su primer amor. Era el muchacho más detallista y cariñoso que había conocido. Si no hubiese sido por su mamá, hubiesen pasado todos los días juntos. Admiraba lo dedicado, responsable y humilde que era. Algo totalmente opuesto a las “amistades” que tenía y era realmente refrescante. Con él podía ser simplemente ella y no tener que comportarse de cierta manera para estar a la altura de su apellido. Con él todo era diferente. Por eso cuando se fue sin decir nada, sufrió demasiado. No solo sintió que había perdido eso sino que también se sintió traicionada. Sus amigos le dijeron que seguramente él había encontrado a alguien con más dinero que ella y por eso se había ido. Al principio, se negó a creerlo pero a medida que pasaban las semanas y él no regresaba, esa idea comenzó a impregnarse en su mente. Y entonces lo odió. Lo odió como nunca lo había hecho y no quiso saber más de los hombres. Pero, claro, luego conoció a José María y todo cambió. Al inicio fue un poco desconfiada pero aquel español de ojos verdes terminó conquistándola y se enamoró completamente de él. Sanó todas sus heridas y se convirtió en el único hombre de su vida. Ambas relaciones fueron totalmente diferentes y únicas; sin embargo, esta vez se aseguró de que nadie interviniera en ella para que no tuviera el mismo final._

_Y eso la llevaba al otro punto. El bebé… No podía creer que iba a tenerlo. Y es que apenas lo vio supo que no podía no hacerlo. Aquel ser no tenía la culpa de nada y, aunque no era el momento ideal, lo había esperado con mucho anhelo por varios años. Cuando la doctora lo señaló recordó cuando estuvo embarazada de Brunito. Pero aquel momento era diferente. En ese día contaba con el amor de su vida. Ahora él ya no estaba y nunca estará porque no pensaba en llamarlo y decirle la verdad. ¿Para qué? Ya no estaban casados. Ya no era su asunto lo que pasaba con ella. Él tomó la decisión de irse al otro lado del planeta y sabía que si se enteraba de su embarazo sería capaz de regresar. Y eso jamás lo permitiría. No quería volver a verlo, a pesar de que cada día que pasaba su dolor se acrecentaba y el vacío en su cama se volvía insoportable. Últimamente, o dormía con Brunito, o en el sofá de la sala o simplemente se quedaban en casa de sus padres. Su nombre no se volvió a mencionar. Su madre se inventó una mentira como siempre para mantener las apariencias y ella esta vez no quiso contradecirla. Sin embargo, sabía que, aunque no se lo decía, a su hijo le afectaba no saber nada de su padre y prácticamente hacer como que hubiese dejado de existir. Siempre le dijo que los problemas que haya tenido con José María no significaban que él no podía hablar con él o dejara de quererlo porque a pesar de todo fue un buen padre. Aunque claro que el irse y estar desaparecido por un mes no era un gran ejemplo de eso. Pero bueno, allá él. Ella lo único que podía hacer era estar siempre con Brunito y hacer todo lo posible para que no sintiera tanto la ausencia de su padre. Y eso era lo que haría con ese bebé. Se esforzaría y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que pueda crecer sano y llegara a este mundo en un ambiente lleno de amor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal os pareció?!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	18. Let's forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Lucero - y volveré (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CyJbxnXq7U)
> 
> Yyyyyy llegamos a un momento musical... más adelante lo sabrán. Quise escoger esta canción y esta versión porque simplemente la amo.
> 
> Indicación: Mi querida Lucero comienza a cantar en el minuto 2:16, pero el momento musical inicia en el 4:07. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Había pasado mes y medio y Paulina acababa de cumplir su primer trimestre. Aquello la llenaba de ilusión y hacía que se olvidara de todos los malestares que le producía el embarazo. Hoy había tenido otra cita con Evelyn para ver el avance de su bebé y luego tuvo otra con Lucio para ver el de ella. Un día después del primer ultrasonido, habían llegado sus resultados y ambos doctores le explicaron que padecía trastornos ovulatorios y que eso sumado con el estrés y sus problemas de ansiedad la habían conllevado a sufrir de una infertilidad secundaria. Por eso, su situación era muy delicada. Aquel bebé era un milagro, y era importante que siguiera las recomendaciones al pie de la letra y asistiera a todas las citas programadas._

_Por otro lado, su relación con Lucio estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados y eso la sorprendió. Era como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado y siguieran siendo los mejores amigos. Claro que a la vez no era lo mismo. Tuvieron que volver a conocerse pues en algunas cosas habían cambiado y en otras no tanto. Sus padres sabían que lo había perdonado y que eran amigos; así que poco a poco tuvieron que resolver las rencillas que tenían contra él, y aceptarlo. Brunito solo lo había visto un par de veces pero fueron lo suficiente para decirle que se veía buena persona y que le caía bien. Paulina aún no les había dicho lo del bebé, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, especialmente si quería estar libre de estrés. Ya no contaba con las pastillas, por lo que esa meta cada vez se hacía mucho más difícil de cumplir. Todas las mañanas y en las noches, o mejor dicho en cada momento del día, tenía que estar realizando ejercicios de relajación para poder lidiar con la florería, el cabaret, los secretos de su papá y sus monstruos internos. Hasta se había inscrito a clases de yoga, y ella siempre fue de las que pensó que eso era solo para gente fresa. Pero, lo cierto era que la estaba ayudando bastante. Se sentía demasiado sola y aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la perseguían no ayudaban en nada._

_― Hola, mamá. ― Paulina ingresó a la florería y le dio un beso. ― ¿Y Brunito? ― preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el aparador._

_― Hola, mi vida. Justo acaba de recibir una llamada y fue corriendo a tu habitación. Últimamente para muy metido en su celular, eh. Deberías hablar con él._

_― Gracias, mamá. Ya regreso. ― ella respondió con el ceño fruncido y se retiró._

_Le parecía demasiado extraño que su hijo haya hecho eso. No por lo de andar metido en el celular porque ya lo conocía, pero por no responder frente a su abuela. Él nunca había tenido problema en hablar frente a ellos ya que siempre eran sus amigos y no tenía nada que esconder. ¿Será que conoció a alguien? No, no puede ser. Aún era muy pequeño para esas cosas, o al menos eso quería creer. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación._

_― ¿Brunito…? ― lo llamó pero no lo encontró. Se acercó al baño y lo que escuchó la paralizó y su rostro inmediatamente palideció._

_PRESENTE…_

― Paulina, ¿estás bien? ― Lucio preguntó preocupado al encontrarla con la mirada perdida y el celular en el suelo.

― Y-Yo… no lo sé… ― ella susurró con la voz desorientada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

― Hablé con mi hermana… y-y me dijo que mi mamá se fue…

― ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ― él preguntó pero Paulina no lo escuchó.

― P-Por eso me habló de esa manera… ― dijo para sí. ― Se estaba despidiendo… Y-Yo hice que se fuera. La orillé a eso… es mi culpa… e-es mi culpa…

― No. A ver, bonita, me estás preocupando. ¿De qué estás hablando?

― M-Me tengo que ir. Necesito ir a la casa grande para saber que decía en la carta y poder buscarla. ― Paulina cogió rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¡No, espera! Yo voy contigo.

― ¡No! N-No es necesario. Esto es problema mío y no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

― Paulina, ya hemos hablado de eso. Siempre querré ayudarte así que déjame hacerlo. Además, mira tus manos. ¡Están temblando! No puedes manejar así.

― Está bien, ¡pero vámonos ya!

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor y apresuradamente se dirigieron a la camioneta. Lucio manejó lo más rápido posible, especialmente porque Paulina se lo pedía a cada minuto. Cuando llegaron, los invitados ya se habían ido y los empleados se disponían a limpiar el lugar. Últimamente las fiestas de los De la Mora terminaban muy rápido y sin previo aviso. Ingresó a la casa y encontró a su papá y a sus hermanos sentados en la sala. Parecían estar demasiado tranquilos a pesar de la situación.

― ¡¿Qué hacen ahí sentadotes?! ¡¿Por qué no están buscando a mi mamá?! ― Paulina preguntó molesta y los sacó de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Mi amor! ― Ernesto exclamó sorprendido y se puso de pie. ― ¿Dónde estabas?

― ¡Eso no importa, papá! ¡¿Por qué no la están buscando?!

― Paulina, t-tú mamá escribió que no lo hiciéramos… ― él respondió. Aunque intentaba mostrarse calmado y fuerte frente a sus hijos, el tono de su voz lo traicionaba. Estaba lleno de confusión, dolor y resentimiento. Jamás pensó que su esposa se iría así nada más. Paulina inmediatamente lo notó y tomó un respiro para intentar tranquilizarse.

― Ay, papá, lo siento. ― se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Recién había salido de prisión y ella ya le estaba gritando.

― Además, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Ella nos abandonó. ― Julián interrumpió como niño resentido.

― Ay, Julián, no digas tonterías. Tú no sabes por qué se fue. ― Paulina lo regañó.

― ¿Por qué más va a ser, Paulina? Se cansó de nosotros y huyó para no enfrentar el qué dirán. Ella misma lo dijo. ― Elena rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

― Ay, ya, por favor. Es que deberían escuchar las tonterías que salen de sus bocas, de verdad. ¿Dónde está la carta?

― Aquí está, mi niña.

― Gracias, Delia. ― Paulina respiró profundo y comenzó a leer.

_Queridos hijos,_

_Les dejo esta carta como despedida. Es momento de que piense en mí y busque mi libertad y futuro en otro lado. Ustedes ya son grandes e independientes de una manera u otra (Juliancito, mi vida, ya busca un trabajo...), y las cosas con su papá hace tiempo que se terminaron. Ya no hay nada que me retenga, y por eso me voy para siempre. Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo buscándome. Yo voy a estar bien, no se preocupen._

_Lo único que deseo es que sean felices. Vivan sus vidas como ustedes realmente lo desean y sin importarles lo que piense los demás. No cometan el mismo error que yo. El tiempo es demasiado corto y deben aprovecharlo al máximo. Por mucho tiempo me olvidé de aquello, pero quiero creer que aún no es demasiado tarde para mí. Sigan sus caminos y amen a más no poder (aunque Elenita, tú, mija, sí contrólate un poquito…)_

_Los amo y los amaré siempre. Nunca lo olviden._

_Virginia de la Mora._

― ¿Ahora entiendes? ― Elena dijo cuando la vio bajar la carta.

― P-Pero…

― Mi amor… ― Ernesto se acercó y le cogió las manos. ― Tu mamá quiso irse. Nadie la obligó, y aunque nos duela debemos respetar su decisión. Y ustedes ― miró a todos sus hijos ― deben hacer lo mismo. Su mamá tiene razón. Acá ya no hay nada que los retenga y deben seguir con sus vidas.

― No. Todavía está Diego. Ese cabeza de cebolla debe pagar por lo que hizo. ― Paulina insistió.

― Paulina, mi amor, ya todo está hecho. No tiene sentido que lo persigas. Ahora tienes que pensar en ti y en luchar por tu felicidad. ― Ernesto se acercó más para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. ― Sea con quien sea. ― susurró mirando de reojo a Lucio

― Ay, perdón. Nunca te dije que Lucio había regresado de su viaje. ― Paulina dijo avergonzada. Había olvidado completamente que él había venido con ella.

― Hola, Ernesto. ― Lucio estrechó su mano para saludarlo, y luego se acercó a abrazar a Elena y a Julián.

― Te extrañamos. ― El menor de los de la Mora dijo coquetamente.

― Sí. ¿Cómo te fue en Sudamérica? Encontraste a alguien… ¿o sigues solo? ― ahora era el turno de Elena de sonreír pícaramente.

― ¡Ay, qué bárbaros! Al menos disimulen, oigan. ― Paulina rodó los ojos ante la actitud de sus hermanos. Cada vez que veían a Lucio nunca perdían la oportunidad para coquetearle. Siempre le pedía disculpas por eso, pero él le respondía que no se preocupara. Qué siempre los vería cómo los niños que conoció durante la prepa y le parecía tierno.

― ¿Y por qué vinieron juntos? ― Julián preguntó.

― Ay, Julián, no mames. ¿Por qué crees…? ― Elena sonrió y le hizo una mueca indicándole que la respuesta era obvia.

― Ay, ya por favor con ustedes dos. Dejen de pensar en tonterías que no es el momento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

― Pues yo pensaba que iba a trabajar en la florería pero ya que no la tenemos, buscaré empleo acá como arquitecta porque igual me voy a quedar en México.

― Ay, yo la verdad no sé. Creo que me iré de vacaciones para intentar olvidar a Diego. ¿Y tú, Pau?

― Ush, ni menciones ese nombre. Pues, yo seguiré administrando el cabaret porque de algún lugar tiene que salir el dinero para mantener esta casa y a ti, ¿no? De veras, Julián, ya es hora de que vayas buscando trabajo. ― Paulina rodó los ojos

― Sí, Julián, no mames. O sea hasta pareces hijo de Paulina y no su hermano. ― Elena lo regañó.

― Ay, ya, yo voy a sacar mi maestría pronto.

― Ajá, sí, claro…

― Bueno, ya. ― Paulina los interrumpió. ― Como no van a hacer nada para buscar a mi mamá, yo mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. ― Paulina se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse de todos. Lucio hizo lo mismo. No había razón para que se quedara.

― Oye, no olvides de visitarnos, eh. De verdad te hemos extrañado. ― Elena le sonrió y lo abrazó más tiempo de lo normal.

― Yo también. Prometo apartar un tiempo para reunirnos y ponernos al día. Tienes que contarme sobre tus amores. ― Él le guiñó el ojo y soltó una risa.

― Bueno, bonita, yo pediré un Uber. ― Lucio dijo cuando se encontraron frente a su camioneta.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Paulina dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

― Pues uno porque mi coche lo dejé en el aeropuerto; y dos porque hace un momento dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer y supuse que debía despedirme.

― Eso solo lo dije porque me sentí abrumada y quería salir de ahí. No puedo aceptar que estemos dejando ir a mi mamá así nada más y esa casa no me estaba ayudando. ― suspiró. ― Pero la verdad es que no, no tengo nada que hacer… la florería no está, Brunito tampoco, y pues hoy no tengo ganas de ir al cabaret… ― se aclaró la garganta. ― Así que no dejaré que pidas un Uber. Te llevaré allá y ahí sí ya puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer. No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada de tu coche.

― Mis prioridades eran otras en ese momento.

― Aun así-

― Bueno, ya no me regañes que tengo una idea. ― Lucio sonrió misteriosamente y Paulina simplemente levantó una ceja. ― ¿Por qué después de ir al aeropuerto no aprovechamos lo que queda del día y salimos a pasear por la ciudad?

― Ay, no lo sé, Lucio. En estos momentos no tengo ánimos…

― Vamos, bonita. Necesitas distraerte. Tienes demasiadas cosas en la mente y aún hay un tema que no has terminado de contarme. Pero no hablaremos de eso. Quiero que te olvides de todo y solo disfrutes. ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste las veces que solíamos pasear como si fuésemos turistas acá? ¡La pasábamos genial!

― Sí me acuerdo, pero-

― Ay, bonita, no me digas que la edad ya te está pasando factura y te estás volviendo seria y aburrida… ― Lucio dijo intentando parecer preocupado solo para fastidiarla.

― Oye, ¿Me acabas de decir vieja? ¡Qué pelado! Te recuerdo que tú eres mayor que yo, eh. ― Paulina respondió indignada y cruzó los brazos.

― Pero solo por unos meses y ni lo parezco. Además, yo no soy el que no quiere divertirse.

― Ush, está bien, vamos.

Después de ir al aeropuerto, decidieron dejar el coche de Lucio en su edificio y pasear con el de Paulina. Vieron los distintos monumentos que había en el Paseo de la Reforma. Se tomaron fotos con el Ángel de la Independencia mientras él actuaba como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez y la hizo reír. Luego fueron al zócalo y él comenzó a imitar distintos acentos. Era un juego que ellos hacían desde la prepa. Al principio, solo lo hacía él pero luego Paulina comenzó a intentarlo y se convirtió en un momento divertido cada vez que salían juntos. Las personas siempre se les quedaban viendo pero a ellos no les importaba porque al fin y al cabo no los conocían. Solo eran Paulina y Lucio, sin apellidos ni pasados. Aunque esta vez, ella no quiso hacerlo pues ya no eran unos adolescentes; sin embargo, él comenzó a hacer los acentos más pronunciados y exagerados. Le dijo que no iba a parar si ella no lo hacía; así que comenzó a hablar como española y le siguió la corriente. Tanto tiempo casada con uno le había ayudado bastante. Se sentía tan bien olvidarse de todo por un momento. Le pidieron a alguien que les tomara unas fotos y él en todas salió haciendo gestos y cosas locas mientras ella solo se reía. Luego fueron al palacio de Bellas Artes y se dieron una vuelta para ir al parque Lincoln. Caminaron un buen rato y sin querer el sol ya se había ocultado. Sabían que era momento de regresar a sus casas pero la estaban pasando demasiado bien y no querían terminar el día; así que en un impulso se subieron a la camioneta y fueron hasta la plaza Garibaldi. La noche recién comenzaba en aquel lugar y ambos estaban felices por ello. Cuando llegaron habían mariachis por doquier y las personas empezaban a aglomerarse alrededor de los que más les gustaba, mientras que otros ingresaban al Tenampa. Ellos se olvidaron de los acentos y comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón. Al inicio eran canciones muy alegres que lograron hacerlos mover un poco. Pero luego llegaron las que iban con dedicatoria, y con cada una que pasaba, la mente de Paulina se iba más y más lejos hasta llegar a ciertos ojos verdes que vio por última vez en el aeropuerto. Sintió una presión en el pecho y cada palabra que salía de sus labios sonó con mayor énfasis e intensidad. Llegó a un punto donde uno de los mariachis le entregó un micrófono y ella cantó.

_No sufras más_

_Quizás mañana nuestro llanto quede atrás_

_Y si me dices que tu amor regresará_

_Tendré la luz que mi sendero alumbrará._

_Y volveré como un ave que retorna a su nidar_

_Verás que pronto volveré y me quedaré_

_por esa paz que siempre siempre tú me das, que tú me das…_

Cuando Paulina terminó de cantar se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado escapar y se aclaró la garganta. Agradeció a los mariachis y se alejó. Lucio no dijo nada. Sabía que no era el momento. Solo le dirigió una sonrisa llena de cariño y comprensión. Aquella canción no solo le recordó a María José y lo último que le dijo sino también a su mamá. La realidad la golpeó con fuerza pero ella estaba dispuesta a no dejarse ganar. Cogió de la mano a Lucio e ingresaron al Tenampa. Era momento de tomar unos tequilas y olvidar.

HACE CINCO AÑOS…

_― ¿M-Mamá? ¿H-Hace cuánto que estás aquí…? ― Bruno preguntó petrificado. Paulina había estado tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta que su hijo ya había terminado la llamada y había abierto la puerta._

_― ¿E-Ese era…? ― murmuró e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre._

_― S-Sí… E-Era mi papá. ― Bruno bajó la mirada y Paulina comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta chocar contra la cama, y se sentó. ― ¡P-Pero te prometo que te iba a contar de las llamadas! ¡E-Es solo que tenía mie-_

_― ¿Llamada-s? ¿Hace cuánto que hablas con él? ― preguntó confundida pero no obtuvo respuesta. ― ¿Brunito…?_

_― H-hace una semana… Las primeras veces no le hice caso pero insistió tanto que al final tuve que contestarle…_

_― Ay, Dios… ― Paulina murmuró y de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre. ― No… otra vez no… ― se quejó mientras apretaba con fuerza su vientre._

_― ¿M-Mamá…? Mamá, ¿estás bien? ― Bruno preguntó preocupado y se acercó a ella._

_Paulina estaba asustada. No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. ¡¿Por qué cuando todo parecía marchar bien tuvo que volver a saber de él?! No podía concentrarse. Intentaba inhalar y exhalar como se lo había recomendado Lucio, pero solo terminaba hiperventilando más. Necesitaba sus pastillas, ¡¿dónde chingados estaban sus pastillas?!_

_― ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Contéstame!_

_― Brunito, mija, ya es hora de almor- ¿qué está pasando aquí? ― Virginia se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a su nieto gritar. ― ¡Mija, ¿estás bien?! ― caminó rápido y se arrodilló frente a ella. ― Brunito, busca en sus cajones. Por ahí debe tener sus pastillas. ¡Rápido, mi vida! Paulina, cariño, intenta respirar conmigo…_

_― E-El bebé… el bebé… ― Paulina repetía entrecortadamente mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se inclinaba hacia al frente._

_― ¿Cuál bebe, mi cielo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te entiendo! ― Virginia dijo confundida._

_― ¡Aquí están las pastillas, abuela!_

_Paulina apenas escuchó eso, le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo a su madre y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Virginia inmediatamente levantó una mano y detuvo a su nieto. Había comprendido todo._

_― Ok, Paulina, entonces es importante que te calmes. Te prometo que el bebé está bien. El dolor que estás sintiendo es solo debido al nivel de ansiedad que estás teniendo. No sé qué acaba de pasar pero, mi cielo, todo va a estar bien, ¿ok? Así que si tú te calmas, el dolor pasará. Confía en mí que he tenido tres hijos. ― Virginia sonrió e intentó hablar lo más tranquilamente posible para poder ayudarla. ― Vamos, respira conmigo. Inhala… Exhala… otra vez…_

_Y Virginia tuvo razón porque cuando Paulina finalmente logró calmarse, el dolor inmediatamente desapareció._

_― Brunito, por favor, ve a la florería, coge el celular de tu mamá y llama a Lucio. Dile que es urgente que venga. ― Virginia le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa para tranquilizarlo pero apenas se fue, su rostro se tornó completamente serio y miró fijamente a su hija._

_Paulina tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Jamás pensó que esta sería la forma en que su madre se enteraría de la verdad, pero ni modo. Era momento de enfrentar la realidad y dar explicaciones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les aviso que solo queda un capítulo para que vuelvan a saber de María José! yay!!
> 
> No se olviden de darle amor a esta historia y comentar, que es muy importante para mí saber qué les está pareciendo cada capítulo. :)
> 
> I LOVE YOU!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Stef :)


	19. Time to decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canción: Carlos Rivera - te esperaba (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rir_fuLX7HM)
> 
> Hola! Quería comentarles que hoy sabremos el sexo del bebé (pasado), la decisión de Pau (presente) y otras cosas más wii!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_Después de aquel día varias cosas cambiaron. Para empezar ya todos sabían de su embarazo y cada uno reaccionó de manera distinta. Su mamá se enojó demasiado con ella por habérselo ocultado pero a la vez estaba contenta porque volvería a ser abuela. Su papá… bueno él tuvo que actuar como que recién se enteraba y la felicitó. Sus hermanos le gritaron emocionados por el teléfono, y la abrumaron con sus apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé y sus opciones de nombres. Pero de todas las reacciones, la que más le gustó y tranquilizó fue la de su hijo. Brunito era el más emocionado de la familia. Finalmente su sueño de convertirse en hermano mayor se haría realidad y le prometió protegerlos y ayudarla en todo para que el bebé nazca sano o sana._

_Por otro lado, aunque no les contó sobre sus otros embarazos fallidos, sí les dijo que este era muy delicado y que por eso tendría que ir seguido al médico. Debido a ello, su madre estaba más pendiente de ella y le quitó un poco la carga de la florería para que no se cansara tanto. Aquello la hizo sentirse más culpable pues le recordó que si estaba así era porque también trabajaba con la amante de su padre en el cabaret. Sabía que no era justo seguirle ocultando la verdad, pero no quería destruir su familia; así que simplemente sonrió avergonzada y le agradeció. Sin embargo, solo la obedeció por unos días, porque después siguió trabajando como antes._

_Su estado anímico también fue otra cosa que cambió pues las hormonas la convirtieron mucho más sensible y susceptible. Casi siempre estaba molesta con su papá por todo lo que le hacía pasar, así que trataba de evitarlo. Pero claro, luego se sentía mal por eso y le pedía perdón. Era toda una contradicción de sentimientos y pensamientos; sin embargo, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía cada vez que Brunito hablaba con José María. Aquel día había conversado con él y le había dicho que no había nada malo en que lo hiciera, que simplemente se había sorprendido demasiado, pero que todo estaba bien. Él le sonrió aliviado y la abrazó. Desde entonces, las llamadas poco a poco se tornaron más seguidas; y aunque ella estaba feliz de que ambos estén enmendando su relación padre-hijo, no podía evitar que le doliera escuchar su nombre y saber que en ningún momento haya intentado comunicarse con ella. También tenía que admitir que varias veces escuchó a escondidas sus conversaciones para saber si la mencionaban pero nunca pasó. Un día muy sutilmente intentó averiguar el por qué pero Brunito lo notó inmediatamente y le contestó que era porque aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho y también por miedo a que se le escapara lo de su embarazo. En ese momento la culpa la invadió y se sintió avergonzada. Tanto que criticaba a su padre por hacerle guardar secretos, y ella estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo con su hijo. Él aún era un niño y ya tenía sobre él un peso demasiado grande. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y Bruno se preocupó. “Pinches hormonas” pensó y le pidió perdón. Uno por verla así y dos por haberlo metido en eso. Él la abrazó y le respondió que haría lo que sea por ella, que la amaba y que siempre la protegería. Le aclaró que también amaba a su papá pero que no lo necesitaban para salir adelante pues se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba. Aquellas palabras estuvieron tan llenas de seriedad y sensatez que se sorprendió. ¿En qué momento había crecido y los papeles se habían invertido? Paulina solo pudo abrazarlo emocionada y decirle que lo amaba y que sería el mejor hermano del mundo. Desde ese entonces, Brunito siempre insistió en acompañarla junto con su abuela a sus visitas al médico, y esta vez no sería la excepción pues hoy cumplía 20 semanas y finalmente sabrían el sexo del bebé…_

_PRESENTE…_

Paulina despertó confundida y se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor.

― ¡Vaya, por fin despiertas! ― Lucio exclamó divertido y obtuvo un “¡Shh!” como respuesta. ― Toma. ― rió y le entregó un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

― Gracias. ― Volvió a hacer una mueca y tomó rápidamente la pastilla. ― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

― Que te pasaste de tequilas y tuve que traerte antes de que hicieras una locura. O bueno hiciéramos porque sano sano tampoco estaba. ― él soltó una risa.

― Ay, no, qué horror. ¿Qué hora es?

― Pues… ya es mediodía.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ouch! ― Paulina se quejó y otra vez se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ― ¡¿Por qué me dejaste dormir hasta tan tarde?!

― Pues porque lo necesitabas, bonita. Además, yo me levanté solo hace unos 15 minutos.

― Ay, tengo que ir a mi casa y alistarme para ir al cabaret. Tengo que revisar las finanzas de anoche.

Paulina se despidió y salió apresurada. Apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio sintió una fuerte migraña. Estaba demasiado soleado y aunque en otros momentos le hubiese encantado, hoy simplemente lo odiaba. Se colocó sus gafas de sol y comenzó a manejar. Intentó ir lo más rápido posible pero el tráfico se lo impidió. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso pues así era el DF, pero no, y si a eso le aumentamos el ruido que estaban haciendo los carros… pues solo digamos que su día seguía empeorando. Es que ¿por qué tuvo que tomar tanto? Ni siquiera recuerda qué hicieron en esa cantina, solo que ingresaron y ya. Ella no es de las personas que suele embriagarse. Eso se lo dejaba a sus hermanos. Ellos eran expertos en eso y en hacer tonterías. Aún recuerda las veces que se escapaban para irse de fiesta o con sus novios y ella tenía que solaparlos para que su mamá no se diera cuenta. Para ese entonces ya vivía con José María; así que le decía que se habían quedado con ella. Hasta que llegó un día en que su mamá los descubrió y pues ya no pudo hacerlo más. Cuán diferente son las cosas ahora…ella ya no está y José María… tampoco.

*¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!* Paulina dio un sobresalto y miró por el retrovisor a un señor que seguramente le estaba aventando la madre.

― Ay, ahí voy, ahí voy. Cálmense… millonarios.― rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo. No se había dado cuenta que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color.

Cuando ingresó a la calle principal que la llevaba a su casa, comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Tenía miedo de ingresar y encontrarse con un espacio frío y desolado. Podía ir directo al cabaret y ahorrarse ese trago amargo pero no podía presentarse así. Quería a su tocaya y a las demás pero eran demasiado chismosas y lo último que quería era ser la comidilla del momento. Así que tomó un profundo respiro, cogió sus cosas y salió de la camioneta. Mientras caminaba, miró a su alrededor y a unos metros vio a sus vecinos. Era una pareja muy amable y tranquila. Cuando Brunito era pequeño solían pasar tiempo con ellos porque también tenían un niño y compartían varias cosas en común. Sin embargo, cuando José María se fue, ella se cerró y poco a poco se alejó. Siempre los saludaba cuando los veía pero nunca fue lo mismo. Debería volver a interactuar con ellos para no sentirse tan sola, pero ya será otro día. Hoy, reduciría su tiempo de socialización al más mínimo posible. Tomó otro respiro y cruzó la puerta de entrada. Inmediatamente la sensación de soledad la abrumó y los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer. Quizás hubiese sido mejor ser el chisme del momento que pasar por esto, pero ni modo. Ya estaba ahí. Eso sí, se encargaría de salir lo más rápido posible. Y con esa idea en mente, se bañó y se cambió en menos de diez minutos. Se maquilló para intentar verse más presentable pero fue inútil. Se notaba que llevaba una cruda encima; así que optó por simplemente volver a ponerse sus gafas de sol.

Toda la tarde se la pasó encerrada en la oficina sacando cuentas y viendo la manera de cómo hacer para pagarle a todos los trabajadores. Con el robo de Diego, otra vez estaban en cero y si no hacía algo también podrían perder el cabaret. Paulina tendría que buscar otro trabajo para que su familia no termine en la quiebra. Ella se graduó en administración y tiene años de experiencia con la florería, así que no tendría problemas en encontrar uno.

― Señora Paulina, Pepe y yo ya nos retiramos. ¿La esperamos para cerrar o lo hace usted? ― Juan le preguntó con mucho cuidado. Él había sido uno de los primeros trabajadores que contrataron y confiaba plenamente en él.

― No, tranquilo. Yo cierro. Y Juan ya te he dicho que me trates de tú.

― Lo siento, seño- Paulina, es la costumbre. Hasta luego. Que descanse.

Paulina se recostó en su silla y suspiró. El reloj marcaba las tres y media y se sentía exhausta; pero si Juan no aparecía, ella hubiese seguido trabajando. Lo cierto era que no quería regresar a casa. Si con solo unos minutos se sintió mal, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando llegue y tenga que dormir ahí. Encendió su celular y una sonrisa triste inmediatamente se posó sobre su rostro. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto donde salía Brunito y ella abrazados mientras reían de algo que estaba detrás de la cámara. María José lo había tomado para que lo tuviera de recuerdo, y aunque al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo, ahora se sentía agradecida de que lo haya hecho. Ingresó a Whatsapp para revisar sus mensajes y encontró uno de su hijo diciéndole que la amaba y la extrañaba; que odiaba el cambio de horario pero que esperaba acostumbrarse pronto. Se lo había enviado hace poco más de cuatro horas y ella no se dio cuenta. Le escribió pidiéndole disculpas y le repitió que lo amaba y que también lo extrañaba, que cuando despertara le llamara para poder hablar. Luego, guardó su celular y puso todas las cosas en orden para poder irse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el sentimiento de soledad volvió con fuerza y esta vez no había nada para detenerla; así que simplemente se sirvió una copa de vino y brindó por ella. Abrió su mente para que los recuerdos fluyeran con mayor facilidad y esperó a que el dolor de siempre se apoderara de ella. Decidió que era momento de pensar en lo que pasó en el aeropuerto y analizarlo bien. Ya lo había postergado por dos días y no podía hacerlo más, no debía. Así que con el corazón desgarrado, cerró los ojos y reavivó aquel momento. Había estado tan nerviosa pero tan decidida a la vez; y cuando la besó y María José le correspondió sintió que le iba a dar un sí. Pero no fue así… Paulina quiso abrir los ojos pero sabía que debía continuar; así que los cerró con más fuerza, apretó el sofá y se concentró en lo que le dijo su ex.

_“― Pau… ― María José se acercó y le cogió las manos. ― si algún día decidiéramos estar juntas sería porque ambas lo pensamos muy bien. No por la euforia del momento o porque alguien nos lo dijo… entiéndeme, por favor. Necesito que estés segura de lo que quieres. No quiero salir herida. Lo mejor es que sigamos con lo acordado. Bruno y yo nos regresamos a Madrid, y tú te quedas acá. Tómate tu tiempo. Piénsalo y medítalo bien. Y si decides que eso es lo que quieres pues entonces ve a Madrid que nosotros te estaremos esperando. Quiero que por primera vez nos pongas a nosotros en primer lugar, en vez de tu otra familia. Y si no es así. Si no es eso lo que quieres pues no hagas nada y yo tomaré eso como una respuesta.”_

Paulina abrió los ojos de par en par. Había estado tan concentrada en su rechazo que se olvidó que María José le había dicho que también la quería y que la estaría esperando. Ella solo le pidió que lo meditara muy bien y fue lo último que hizo. ¿Por qué serás tan cabeza dura, Paulina? Su otro “yo” tenía razón… Pero bueno, ahora era momento de tomar una decisión pues el futuro de su familia solo dependía de ella. ¿Realmente estaba enamorada? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Podía ver una vida al lado de ella? Hasta que sean viejitas y estén rodeadas de nietos. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar el qué dirán y defenderla? Siempre. ¿Dejarías todo solo para estar con ella? Sí. ¿Incluso tu país y a tu familia? Ella es mi familia y mi corazón estará donde ella esté. ¿Qué pasará con ellos y con los problemas que tengan? Pues tendrán que aprender a resolverlos solos y encargarse del cabaret. ¿Segura que no es algo del momento y por miedo a la soledad? Segura. Pasé cinco años con la soledad y ya me acostumbré a ella, pero ¿estar sin María José? Jamás podría. Estos días lejos de ella fueron los peores de mi vida y no quiero pasar otro más. Especialmente porque sé que también me ama. ¿Entonces qué esperas? Nada… Paulina sonrió emocionada y se limpió el rostro. Sin darse cuenta había estado llorando desde que se sentó en el sofá. Se puso de pie y tuvo que sostenerse del apoya brazo para no caer. Al parecer ya se había terminado dos botellas, pero solo recuerda haber cogido una. ¿De dónde habrá salido la otra? En ese momento sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella y toda la emoción que tenía se evaporó. ¿Qué tal si toda la valentía y certeza que sentía era solo por el alcohol? Definitivamente no podía hacer nada en ese estado; mejor se iba a dormir y ver qué pasaba mañana.

Al día siguiente, Paulina amaneció con las mismas ideas en la cabeza y supo finalmente cuál era su decisión. Encendió su laptop y compró un boleto a Madrid para las cinco de la tarde, así le daba tiempo para preparar sus maletas, dejar todo listo en el cabaret, hablar con su familia y despedirse de ellos. Y fue así como comenzó su día. Arregló todas sus cosas y llamó a un grupo de limpieza para que ordenaran su casa y colocaran casi todo en cajas y lo guardaran en su garaje porque tenía planeado ponerlo en alquiler. Ese dinero les serviría bastante a su papá y a su hermano porque sabía que solos no iban a poder sacar adelante el cabaret. Hablando de eso, rápidamente se dirigió a allá. Felizmente solo le quedaba revisar unos cuantos papeles y terminar el inventario así que no se demoraría mucho. Luego de hacer eso, se reunió con su familia en la casa grande. Les explicó las decisiones que había tomado y que era momento de que ellos se hicieran cargo del cabaret. Ella siempre tendría el celular a la mano para cuando la necesitasen, pero ahora debía dedicarse al cien por ciento a su familia. Su papá le preguntó si estaba segura de lo que hacía porque no había marcha atrás. Paulina sonrió y le dijo que sí, que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Ellos, al verla feliz y decidida, rápidamente la apoyaron y le desearon lo mejor del mundo. Le prometieron ir a España a visitarlos y pasar tiempo juntos. Todos se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto, por lo que fue a ver a su amigo. Le terminó de contar lo que pasó con su mamá y María José, y la decisión a la que llegó. Le pidió su ayuda con todo lo relacionado al alquiler de su casa porque no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo y confiaba plenamente en él. Lucio la abrazó, la felicitó por atreverse a luchar por el amor, y le respondió que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de todo y la mantendría informada. Paulina quiso despedirse pero Lucio insistió en acompañarla hasta que tenga que subir al avión.

― Bueno, ahora sí es hora de despedirnos… te voy a extrañar demasiado. ― Paulina suspiró y lo abrazó. Era la segunda vez que se despedían en un aeropuerto, pero esta vez era ella la que se iba.

― Yo también, bonita. Por favor, sé feliz y te repito lo que dijo Virginia: Lucha por tu familia y nunca permitas que los prejuicios te separen de ellos. Pero eso sí, no te vayas a olvidar del amigo que dejas acá en México, eh.

― Eso jamás. Te quiero.

― Yo más, bonita. Yo más… ― Lucio la abrazó y después de un par de minutos la soltó.― se acercó y, colocándole un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. ― Adiós, Paulina de la Mora. ― susurró.

― A-Adiós… ― Paulina murmuró sorprendida y vio cómo él se iba.

Aquel beso la dejó demasiado confundida. Nunca antes había sucedido algo entre ellos así que no tuvo algo que la hiciera pensar en otra cosa que no sea solo amistad. Pero ahora… “Ay, no, Paulina, olvídalo. Lo más probable es que haya apuntado a tu mejilla y ni cuenta se haya dado de que casi te besa”. Trató de minimizar y olvidar el asunto pero no pudo dejar de pensar en eso en todo el vuelo.

― Disculpe, señora. Ya vamos a descender, por favor, colóquese el cinturón. ― La aeromoza le dijo muy amablemente y siguió verificando a los demás pasajeros.

Aquello fue una señal de que era momento de dejar de pensar en él y se concentrara en la razón por la que estaba viniendo a Madrid. Era momento de volver a ser la Paulina de antes y luchar por su familia. Lo bueno es que María José nunca cambió su dirección, así que supo donde debía ir. Tenía tanta emoción de verla y comenzar una vida con ella y su hijo. Tomó un taxi y miró maravillada el paisaje. Ya había venido muchas veces y lo conocía a la perfección; pero esta vez era diferente porque ahora esta ciudad sería su nuevo hogar. Nadie la conocía acá y podría empezar de nuevo. Podría ser ella, sin la carga que siempre conllevaba su apellido, y aquel simple hecho hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Lo único que esperaba era no tener que lidiar todo el tiempo con Purificación. Pero bueno, aquello implicaría vivir en una utopía y eso simplemente no existía. Además, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a todos y defender su amor a contra viento y marea; así que tomó un profundo respiro y sonó el timbre.

― Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ― preguntó una mujer muy guapa de cabello cobrizo.

― Ay, ¡perdón! Creo que me equivoqué de departamento. Pensé que aquí vivía María José. Lo siento.

― No, tranquila, que estás en el lugar correcto. Espérame un momento. ― aquella mujer sonrió y se volteó. “¡Majo, cariño, te buscan!" gritó y obtuvo un “¡Ya voy, cariño!” como respuesta. Esa voz Paulina la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era la de su ex. No se había equivocado de departamento. Ella y su hijo estaban ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Pero eso quería decir… esa mujer era su pareja… ¡Ella era con la que habló por teléfono!

― Hey, ¿estás bien? ― ella le preguntó y la devolvió a la realidad.

― S-Sí, perdón. Me distraje. ¿Me dijiste algo? ― Paulina dijo intentando disimular sus celos mientras sigilosamente la analizada de pies a cabeza.

― Sí. Te pregunté cómo te llamabas para avisarle a Majo.

― Ay, sí, claro. Me llamo Pau-

― ¿Paulina? ― María José la interrumpió y la miró sorprendida. No sabía por qué pero aquel momento se sintió como un _Deja vu._

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Hola, Virginia. Hola, Bruno. ― Lucio sonrió y les dio un abrazo._

_― ¡Hola, Lucio! ¡Hola, Evy! ― Bruno los saludó emocionado. En todo este tiempo se había vuelto muy cercano a ellos, y los trataba como si fuesen sus amigos o quizás unos tíos. Su abuela incluso los invitaba a las reuniones familiares de los fines de semana, y ellos cada vez que podían asistían. Por eso, no le molestaba que Lucio estuviera siempre en las citas y pasara mucho tiempo con su mamá. Sabía que ella necesitaba un verdadero amigo y estaba feliz de finalmente tuviera uno. Se lo merecía._

_― ¡Uy, alguien está emocionado hoy! ― Evelyn soltó una risa y los invitó a tomar asiento.― Ok, Paulina, ¿Cómo sigues con los síntomas?_

_― Pues aún sigo con los dolores de cabeza y las náuseas. Últimamente ando muy cansada y mi vista se torna un poco borrosa. Y ni te cuento de mis pies… en las noches paran hinchados._

_― He intentado hacer que no trabaje tanto y descanse más pero ya ves… Mi hija es muy terca. ― Virginia la regañó._

_― Ay, mamá. Sabes que amo trabajar y me desespera no hacer nada._

_― Paulina, es muy importante que sigas las instrucciones. ― Evelyn dijo seriamente. ― Pero bueno, ahora vamos a ver como tienes la presión arterial._

_Paulina simplemente se quedó callada y esperó a que le dieran el resultado._

_― Jum… pues al parecer la tienes elevada y probablemente sea por ello. Paulina, de verdad necesito que le bajes a tu ritmo laboral y controles tus niveles de estrés y ansiedad._

_― Está bien. Prometo hacerlo, Evy._

_― ¡¿Podemos ver ya al bebé?! ¡Quiero saber si será niño o niña! ― Bruno interrumpió impaciente e hizo que todos rieran y olvidaran el momento tenso._

_Lucio ayudó a Paulina a acomodarse en la camilla y Evelyn le colocó el gel y comenzó a buscar el bebé._

_― Ok, ¿Listos…? ― Evelyn sonrió. ― Pues… es… ¡una niña! ¡Felicidades! ¡Tendrás una hermana, Brunito!_

_― Una niña… ― Paulina susurró emocionada y se cubrió la boca con una mano. No lo podía creer. Tanto tiempo de lucha, de alegrías y tristezas habían dado su fruto. Finalmente se sentía libre de poder disfrutar su embarazo. El hecho de que tenga cinco meses y le hayan dado el sexo del bebé significaba que todo estaba marchando bien… ¿o no?_


	20. Bienvenida a Madrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANCIÓN: Ximena Sariñana - una vez más
> 
> AVISO: Antes de que lean quería decirles que hoy verán la situación médica de la bebé y podrán deducir cuál será su rumbo... Es un tema muy delicado por lo que desde un principio he investigado mucho respecto a ello y al historial que le creé a Paulina para hacerlo lo más real y honesto posible, pero pues sigo sin ser médico y esto sigue siendo solo ficción. Solo me queda decir que es increíble todas las cosas que uno puede aprender cuando escribe una obra...

HACE CINCO AÑOS…

_― Brunito, ¿puedes esperarnos afuera un momento? Tengo que indicarle algunas cosas a tu mamá. ― Evelyn dijo y Paulina volvió a la realidad. Vio su rostro y notó que aunque trataba de mostrarse tranquila frente a su hijo, había algo que la estaba preocupando; así que se limpió el vientre y se sentó._

_― Sí, claro, nada más no se demoren que me aburro. ― él respondió y se retiró._

_― Evelyn, ¿está todo bien? ¿Sucede algo con mi bebé? ― Paulina preguntó preocupada y Virginia le apretó la mano intentando reconfortarla._

_― Paulina, necesito que tomes con mucha calma lo que te voy a decir ya que puede afectar tu estado. ― Evelyn acercó su silla y posó una mano sobre la pierna de Paulina.― Voy a tener que mandarte a hacer otros análisis de sangre y de orina. La bebé… ella no está creciendo como se debe y la placenta está presentando un pequeño desprendimiento. Es muy leve y con reposo puede controlarse. Sin embargo, eso sumado con los síntomas que estás presentando me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que estés desarrollando la preeclampsia. ― El rostro de Paulina se ensombreció y su cuerpo se tensó.. Sabía perfectamente de qué trataba aquella enfermedad y los peligros que representaba; y si Evelyn se adelantó en su pronóstico es porque estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo. ― P-Pero nada está dicho. Por eso son los análisis. Para poder descartar esto y darte el mejor tratamiento para el bienestar de ambas._

_― E-Está bien. Todo por el bien de mi bebé. ― Paulina intentó calmarse y comenzó a frotar suavemente su vientre._

_― Acompáñame entonces. ― Evelyn abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ella mientras que Virginia y Lucio se quedaron esperando._

_PRESENTE…_

― ¿Paulina? ― María José repitió sorprendida. ― P-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

― ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por ti… como ― Paulina miró a aquella mujer y se aclaró la garganta. ― Como hablamos la última vez.

― ¡Ay, perdón! Paulina, ella es Beatriz, mi mejor amiga. Bea, ella es Paulina, mi- la otra mamá de Bruno. ― María José vaciló.

― Así que tú eres la famosa Paulina de la Mora… ― Bea estrechó su mano y la miró de pies a cabeza. ― Diría que es un gusto conocerte pero pues no me gusta mentir. ― Sonrió.

― Bea, por favor. ― María José murmuró ― Paulina, pasa por favor. Venga que te ayudo con tu maleta. ― dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

― Gracias. ― Paulina sonrió y se dirigió al sofá de la sala.

― Bea, por favor contrólate. ― María José la regañó en voz baja para que su ex no la escuchara.

― ¡Qué! Majo, tú sabes mi opinión con respecto a ella, así que no voy a pretender algo que no siento. PERO por ti intentaré ser lo más cordial posible. Lo que sí es que es muy maja tu ex. Parece que siempre has tenido buen gusto. ― Bea le cogió el mentón y le guiñó el ojo.

― Ay, Bea, ya. ― el rostro de María José enrojeció considerablemente y no supo por qué. Bea simplemente río y la ayudó con la otra maleta de Paulina.

― María José, ¿y Brunito dónde está? ― Paulina preguntó intentando aparentar que no había visto cómo la trató su “amiga” hace unos segundos.

― Está con Puri. Fueron al centro a comprar unas cosas.

― Sí, y ya deberíamos estar yendo para allá, Majo. Habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos. ― Bea la interrumpió. ― Mira que si Puri nos grita te echaré la culpa completamente, eh. ― dijo intentando mostrarse seria pero el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que solo estaba bromeando.

― ¡hostia, que me había olvidado!

― Cariño, pero ¿cómo te vas a olvidar? Que si por eso hemos venido del trabajo ― Bea río y negó con la cabeza. ― Ay, abogada mía, ¡pero qué memoria te manejas eh!

― ¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice… la que no se acuerda de lo que pasó ay-

― ¡Hey! ― Bea gritó y la acusó con el dedo. ― ¡Prometiste no comentarlo!

― Vale, vale. Perdón. ― María José se disculpó, pero su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante. ― Paulina, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Así ves a Brunito. Estoy segura que estará feliz de ver que has venido.

― _Lo mismo no puedo decir de Puri._ ― Bea dijo entredientes mientras miraba a otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa. María José fue la única que la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada asesina que logró callarla.

― ¿Estás segura? No quiero incomodar. ― Paulina vaciló. Por un lado sí le gustaría ver a su hijo, pero por el otro casi siempre que se encontraba con su cuñada terminaban discutiendo y no quería que hoy fuese uno de ellos. 

― Ay, Pau, ¿pero qué dices? Que tú nunca incomodas. Además, yo te estoy invitando.― María José sonrió intentando animarla y Paulina después de tomar un respiro decidió aceptar.

― Bueno, ¡venga ya! Vámonos que es muy tarde. ― Bea interrumpió y las apresuró.

El trayecto al centro no fue tan incómodo como María José lo había imaginado. Bea cumplió con su promesa de ser lo más cordial posible y le hizo una pequeña plática a su ex sobre su vida en México. A cambio, ella le habló sobre cómo se mudó a España para estudiar derecho y que luego de un paseo por el mundo decidió sentar raíces en Madrid. 

― Y mira que me saqué la lotería acá porque pude conocer a Majo. ¡Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y se manejaba un porte! Uff ¡si la hubieses visto! Era la envidia de muchas y el deseo de otres... ― Bea la miró seductoramente y el cuerpo de Paulina se tensó. Cualquier otra persona no lo hubiese notado pero María José había estado tan pendiente de ella que rápidamente se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar eso? Todo estaba yendo tan bien... ahora María José no sabía dónde esconderse. 

― Pero dejando de lado lo maja que era, bueno que es ― le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. ― Todos la admirábamos. La pasión y determinación con la que defendía sus casos era inigualable, especialmente con la comunidad lgtbq. Si bien todes nosotres recibimos un gran apoyo acá en España, el índice de discriminación está aumentando. Por ejemplo, cada vez vemos más casos donde personas trans son despedidas por razones absurdas a pesar de que la ley los ampara. Muchos terminan prácticamente en la calle porque no cuentan con el apoyo de su familia. Aunque para mí no deberían recibir ese nombre, ¿Sabes? Porque familia son las personas que te aman y te apoyan incondicionalmente. No te botan de casa y te abandonan solo por ser quién eres. ― Bea miró fijamente a Paulina. ― Ni te borran de su vida y te ignoran por años solo para llamarte cuando necesitan algo. ― Lo último salió lleno de frialdad y desdén. 

María José se sorprendió. Bea es una persona muy alegre y relajada. Las pocas y únicas veces que habla así es cuando ve un acto de injusticia o está defendiendo a una víctima de su agresor. Casi nunca había usado esa voz para defenderla ya que ella siempre pudo sola. Pero aun así, su amiga siempre fue protectora de ella. En eso se parecía bastante a Puri, aun cuando se negaba a aceptarlo.

― Pero, bueno, por eso Majo hace todo lo posible para ayudarles y un grupo de abogados y yo la apoyamos en lo que necesite. ― El rostro de Bea se iluminó y su voz volvió a ser la misma de siempre. 

Sin embargo, después de aquel discurso ninguna se atrevió a decir nada más. La tensión se podía notar a distancia y comenzaba a sofocarlas, especialmente a Paulina. Felizmente ya estaban llegando al restaurante, y cuando el auto se detuvo, ella fue la primera en salir. A pesar de lo que le dijo, admiraba su nivel de honestidad y transparencia. Si no fuese porque constantemente le estaba tirando la onda a su ex, hasta le caería bien. Pero por el momento no era así. Aunque, no la veía exactamente como un rival o un contrincante porque María José no era un premio ni un juego. Ella era algo importante e iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla. ¡Pues si a eso vino!

― ¿Vamos? ― María José le preguntó y Paulina asintió logrando que aquel movimiento de cabeza disipara sus pensamientos y la regresara a la realidad. ― Mira ahí está nuestro hijo… ¡Bruno! ― dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención.

― ¡Mamá! ― Él respondió sorprendido y corrió a abrazarla.

El corazón de Paulina comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y su rostro se iluminó completamente. Solo había sido un par de días pero la sola idea de no verlo en todo un año la hizo extrañarlo demasiado. El abrazo que le dio la llenó de nuevas fuerzas y le confirmó que la decisión que tomó había sido la correcta.

― ¡Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!

― Yo también. Pero bueno ya estás aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y mi mamá estarán juntas? ― Bruno le dio una sonrisa llena de complicidad y satisfacción.

― Eh…

― Bruno, por qué primero no almorzamos y luego hablamos de eso en privado, ¿sí? ― María José intervino y Paulina se aclaró la garganta. Aquella respuesta la llenó de dudas pero tenía razón, no era el momento para hablar sobre eso. Especialmente no frente a Beatriz y a…

― Purificación… Tanto ehm tiempo sin verte.

― Cinco años para ser exactas. ¿Qué haces aquí, Paulina? ― Purificación dijo seriamente y fue directo al grano. Su hermana les había contado todo lo que pasó en México y en el aeropuerto, así que sabía cuál era la respuesta pero eso no quería decir que le dejaría el camino fácil. No después de lo que padeció Majo por su culpa. Además ella tenía sus propias razones para no quererla junto a su hermana.

― Vine para estar con mi familia. ― Paulina respondió con firmeza y Bruno la abrazó.

― Bueno, ya. ― Bea cortó el momento tenso y sonrió. ― Almorcemos que Majo y yo debemos regresar al bufete.

María José le sonrió agradecidamente y comenzaron a ordenar sus pedidos. El almuerzo transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Bruno prefirió estar metido en su celular aunque rápidamente se aburrió. Revisó sus redes sociales pero no tenía con quien hablar ya que aún era muy temprano en México. “Pinche cambio de horario” Rodó los ojos y terminó de comer.

― Bueno la comida estuvo deliciosa pero ya debemos irnos. ― Bea dijo y se limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

― Uff es cierto… aunque creo que llamaré a Gustavo para decirle que no podré ir… Paulina acaba de llegar y-

― No, por mí no te preocupes. Yo aprovecharé para pasar el día con Brunito. ¿Verdad, mi vida?

― Sí. Podemos recorrer un poco la ciudad. ― Bruno sonrió. La verdad era que ya conocía casi todo Madrid pero quería apoyar a su mamá. Además, la había extrañado y quería pasar tiempo con ella.

― ¿Viste? Ve tranquila a tu trabajo. Yo estaré bien.

― ¿Segura? ― María José preguntó dudosa porque no solo pasaría el día con su hijo sino también con su hermana, y no quería dejarla sola.

― Sí. Nos vemos en la noche y hablamos sobre… ehm… nosotras.

― Vale... Que os la paséis genial entonces. ― María José se acercó y le dio dos besos. Decir que ambas sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos ante aquel contacto sería poco.

― Bueno, yo aprovecharé para investigar sobre uno de mis casos. Sé que estoy de vacaciones pero prefiero hacer eso a… bueno… vosotras entendéis… Adiós, Jose. ― Purificación dijo y se despidió de su hermana. ― Bea, cariño, en la noche iré a tu departamento. Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente.

― Sí, Puri. Ahí te espero. ― Bea sonrió y la abrazó.

― Adiós, Paulina. Supongo que te veré mañana. ― Purificación dijo seriamente y se retiró.

― ¡Pero la que se ha líado, tía! ― Bea rió divertida cuando estuvo dentro del coche.

― ¡Uff ni me lo digas! ¡Pero mira que tú no ayudaste mucho al principio eh!

― ¿Yo? ¿Pero yo qué hice?

― Ay, no te hagas la inocente eh. Explícame por qué dijiste lo que dijiste cuando veníamos con Paulina.

― Porque es cierto. Majo, que no se te olvide por lo que tuviste que pasar cuando ella te botó. Y sí, ya sé que la perdonaste y que todo está olvidado, pero eso no quita nada. Además, yo estaba hablando de manera general porque eso pasa con muchas personas y quería que se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres al ayudarles. Y ya de paso, que supiera que yo estoy contigo y que no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar. ― Bea sonrió y le cogió la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de cambio.

― Lo sé, y te agradezco, cariño… ― María José sonrió ― pero sabes que no necesitas hacerlo. Yo puedo defenderme sola…

― Ay, ya lo sé. ¡Y es que con el tamaño que te manejas! ¡Ja! ¿Ya te he dicho que me siento como uno de esos duendes azules a lado tuyo?

― ¡Venga ya! Que tú también eres alta. Yo solo te llevo unos centímetros. ― María José rió mientras negaba divertida.

― Pero solo porque llevo tacones. Que por cierto me quedan divinos. ¿Ya los notaste?― Bea dijo seductoramente y levantó un poco su pierna para que pudiera verlas.

― Sí, cariño. Los noté apenas llegaste al bufete. ¡Varies se quedaron viéndote eh!

― Lo sé. ― Bea sonrió satisfactoriamente. ― Pero sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.― dijo coquetamente y se rió.

― Y por eso soy la envidia de varies. ― María José le guiñó un ojo. Sabía que nada de lo que decían era en serio. Los sentimientos de ambas no iban más allá de la simple amistad y como Bea era coqueta por naturaleza, no le veía nada malo en seguir su juego. Además, eso siempre les ayudó a librarse de citas espantosas.

― Pero bueno, ya hablando en serio. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu ex? Sabes que el hecho de que haya venido solo significa una cosa, ¿cierto?

― Sí… Tengo que admitir que aunque traté de mostrarme tranquila, lo cierto es que desde que la vi he estado muy nerviosa. La quiero y estoy emocionada de que finalmente nos haya puesto en primer lugar, pero también sigo teniendo mucho miedo.

― ¿De qué?

― De que cuando sienta que me tiene, dea por sentada nuestra relación y vuelva a prestarle mayor atención a su otra familia. Además, está el hecho de que sé que me está ocultando algo grande, y tengo miedo de que sea algo terrible y todo se destruya…

― Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no vas poco a poco? Habla sobre eso con ella hoy y dejan las cosas en claro. No tienen por qué apresurarse. Es la vida de ambas que está en juego.

― Tienes razón. Lo bueno es que Puri no estará en el departamento hoy.

― Uy sí. Se nota que no le agradó la llegada de tu ex. Pero bueno, era de esperarse. Por cierto, ¿de qué querrá hablar conmigo?

― No lo sé… Ya sabes que con ella cualquier cosa puede pasar… solo espero que pueda llevarse mejor con Paulina. Independientemente de si iniciamos una relación o no, sigue siendo la madre de mi hijo y tiene que respetarla.

― Sí, solo dale tiempo… ya sabes que es muy sobreprotectora de ti. Pero pues tú cuentas conmigo para cualquier decisión que tomes y si necesitas mi ayuda con Puri, ten por seguro que sabré controlar a la fiera. ― Bea hizo un sonido de látigo y ambas comenzaron a reírse. Después de aquella conversación comenzaron a hablar de sus casos y cada una se dirigió a su respectiva oficina. María José intentó concentrarse pero no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella conversación que la esperaba en la noche…

_HACE CINCO AÑOS…_

_― Bonita, todo va a estar bien. Cual sea que fuesen los resultados, sabes que cuentas con todos los que te queremos y Evelyn y yo nos encargaremos de que nada malo le pase a ninguna de ustedes. ― Lucio sonrió y le acarició el vientre. Había pasado un día de las pruebas y era momento de saber la verdad._

_― ¿Q-Qué dijiste…?_

_― Que cual sea que fuesen los resultad-_

_― No, eso no. ¿C-Cómo me llamaste? ― Paulina preguntó y Lucio la miró confundido hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo se refería._

_― Ahh… ¡p-perdón, no me di cuenta!_

_― No, no te preocupes. E-Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. La última vez que me llamaste así fue…_

_― En la prepa… lo sé… te juro que no quería recordarte esos momentos pero-_

_― De verdad no tienes que justificarte. Tranquilo. Además, esa palabra solo me trae bonitos recuerdos de cuando éramos mejores amigos, así que no hay problema…_

_― ¿Segura? ― Lucio preguntó dudoso y Paulina asintió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Él estuvo a punto de decirle algo más cuando ingresó Evelyn y los interrumpió._

_― Perdón por la demora, estaba revisando tus resultados…_

_― ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que dice? ― Paulina preguntó nerviosa._

_― Lamentablemente, sí… tienes preeclampsia pero es leve ya que lo hemos detectado a tiempo; así que podemos controlarlo. Deberás seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que te daré y avisar sobre esto a tu familia para que estén al tanto. Si deseas hoy en la tarde puedo ir a tu casa y explicarles para que estés más tranquila._

_― N-No… No te preocupes, y-yo lo haré, gracias. ― Paulina intentó mostrarse fuerte y en control pero el temblor de su voz la traicionó; así que se aclaró la garganta y continuó. ― ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ― preguntó sin emoción alguna._

_― Deberás guardar reposo absoluto e iniciarás un tratamiento con antihipertensivos. Eso ayudará a aumentar el flujo de sangre a la placenta. Seguirás haciéndote los análisis de sangre y orina dos veces por semana para controlar la preeclampsia; todos los días mediremos tu presión; y las ecografías serán más seguidas para ver la evolución de la bebé. Monitorearé su ritmo cardiaco, crecimiento, y evaluaré el líquido amniótico. Sin embargo, si la condición empeora, deberás ser internada y el tratamiento será más drástico. Pero, repito, haré todo lo posible para que no llegues a eso._

_― Si sigo todo esto, ¿la bebé estará bien? ― siguió preguntando fríamente._

_― Sí, por suspuesto._

_― ¿Podrá nacer…? ¿N-No se morirá como mi otro bebé? ― Esta vez el temblor regresó y ambos médicos pudieron comprender su gran temor._

_― Paulina, hay muchos casos en donde la madre ha logrado culminar su embarazo sin ninguna complicación, su bebé nació sano, y la preeclampsia desapareció a las pocas semanas. ― Lucio intervino intentando darle ánimos y esperanza._

_― Sí, Paulina. O en muchos otros casos, el bebé nace prematuro pero bien._

_― ¿Eso quiere decir que hay la posibilidad de que mi bebé nazca prematura?_

_― Sí. Pero si ese llegara a ser tu caso, te prometo que me aseguraré que ustedes estén bien. ― Evelyn sonrió y le cogió ambas manos. Paulina intentó reconfortar su alma con aquellas palabras, pero no lo logró. No sabía por qué pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no sería capaz de cumplir aquella promesa…_


End file.
